Verdura AKA L33K Famiglia
by Happypanda123
Summary: The Vongola Famiglia have a very special, but weird Allied Famiglia, who is at the bottom of the mafia rank. Though after Tsuna meet them, they don't really seem to be that weak at all.
1. Recruiting's First

My first fanfiction, which I dared to post, actually… More like can't be bothered to… Ahahaha… I have created a new mafia family called Verdura (A.K.A L33K) yay. *clap, clap*

Me: This is the Hail Guardian from The Verdura (A.K.A L33K) Famiglia talking. Our slogan is... "L33K is L33T!" We are now recruiting people for the other roles!  
*clap, clap*  
Me: I shall introduce our some of our members right now, Joyce our Lightning Guardian.  
*Near the stove cooking instant noodles*  
Joyce: Yea?  
Me: The camera's viewing... The camera...!  
Joyce: ...? What camera?  
Me: ... Ok... Moving on, Nick our Sky.  
*Silence and cue in cicadas*  
Me: ... Hello? Where is that idiotic stupid slow retard?  
Joyce: ... Dead?  
Me: Stop holding your instant noodles and start recruiting people.  
Joyce: ... But you useless mother... I haven't eaten since morning...  
Me: I resent that! I'm not useless you useless daughter.  
Joyce: CHE!  
Me: Don't Kanda-like and start recruiting.  
Joyce: MUKURO FANS!!! WE'RE RECRUITING!  
*Silence... And face palm*  
Me: You stupid oyster...  
Joyce: You useless orange mother...  
Me: Hey!  
Me & Joyce: I resent that!  
Joyce: Yea, yea...  
Me: Go eat your noodles!  
*Joyce sat down on a magically appeared chair and table and fork*  
Joyce: ... My fork reminds me of Mukuro...  
Me: Wtf?  
Joyce: The trident, AHAHA!  
Me: ... Oh I see... WAIT! WE'RE OFF TOPIC!  
Joyce: CHE! No duh, you useless mother...  
Me: ... We're RECRUITING! JOIN US! EVERYONE WELCOME! All we need is your Birthday, Height, Weight, Nationality, Weapon, Box Animal, Description (looks & what you're never seen without), Personality, Favorite color, food and drink, Hobby and Dislikes...  
Joyce: KUFUFU, that's actually a lot you useless mother, and the noodles taste weird YAY!  
Me: ... You useless daughter... HELP ME AND PASTE THIS ON TO YOUR BLOG! Anyway... I don't care if you're actually fat and you made yourself skinny in your profile, all we need is people, the people.  
Joyce: Orange-okaa TOMORROW IS CIEL'S BIRTHDAY!!!  
Me: ... Orange mother...? You... -_-  
Joyce: Yay weird instant noodles! And everyone's gonna think you're mad.  
Me: Not as mad as you.  
Joyce: Kufufufu NO!  
Me: No your face. Oh I forgot to mention that the Polpo (A.K.A 0ct0) Verdura Famiglia's elite, independent assassination team has no bosses yet nor does the Ninja (A.K.A N1n1a) spy team. Anyway join us. Joyce say something!  
Joyce: ... Join us; we have weird instant noodles and fork that reminds you of Mukuro's trident.  
Me: *glares* we have chocolate chipped cookies and flavored milk...  
Joyce: YAY! And it's free! HAHAHA!  
Me: Yep free...

CLOSED! YAY! all the characters are gone!

(Fine, I'll use the American term of writing, I live in New Zealand, it's different here, we actually like to use the letter 'u' no offense.)


	2. Character Profiles

**Verdura Famiglia Profiles:**

**Sky – Nick**

Birthday: February 14th

Age: 15

Height: 178 cm

Weight: 64 kg

Nationality: American-Philippine

Weapon: Tonfa

Box Animal: AmurLiguar (Kazuma)

Flame: Sky

Description: A bit muscular, messy black hair, brown eyes.

Personality: Is nice, caring, always picked on, slow, clumsy, and has no common sense, likes to draw.

Favorite color: Green

Favorite food: Cookies and Beef

Favorite drink: Water and pineapple juice

Hobby: Draw, work out Martial arts, Guns (firing, buying, using, selling, making, etc.), Anime

Dislikes: Being teased, spiders, bullies and boredom

**Storm – Kyn Skylar**

Birthday: May 3rd

Age: 14

Height: 165 cm

Weight 52 kg

Nationality: Vietnamese

Weapon: Metal Pole

Box Animal: Grey Wolf (Lupin)

Flame: Storm

Description: Black, wavy hair, past shoulders, brown eyes, glasses, light brown skin

Personality: Pretty smart, nice, can be accidentally humorous, like to laugh and sometimes klutz, likes to make fun of others at time (Nick & Gokudera.)

Favorite color: Green

Favorite food: Chicken

Favorite drink: Apple Juice

Hobby: Reading

Dislikes: Homework, school tests, and snobby people

**Rain – Felix Hisora**

Birthday: August 8th  
Age: 16

Height: 174 cm  
Weight: unknown  
Nationality: Italian  
Weapon: Three sword (2 in each hand, 1 in tail)  
Box Animal: Wombat  
Flame: Rain  
Appearance: Brown hair, Gray eyes, Spiky hair (like Tsuna but smaller) Green shirt, Blue jacket, and a blonde monkey tail. Also he's always seen with a IPod.  
Personality: Joyful, fun loving, likes to break rules, adventurous, serious when it comes to battle, very clever and smart, and is good at theft.  
Favorite color: Teal  
Favorite food: Candy  
Favorite drink: Coca-cola  
Hobby: Getting in trouble, and playing video games  
Dislikes: People that yell at him

**Sun – Lucian Cielo**

Birthday: June 17th

Age: 16

Height: 183 cm

Weight: 68 kg

Nationality: Italian

Weapon: Baseball Bat

Box Animal: Fighting fish (Sammy)

Flame: Sun

Description: Messy curly blonde hair, chin length, honey colored eyes, never seen without his bat.

Personality: His looks serious and is bad at showing his emotions; he's actually very kind and caring.

Favorite color: Yellow

Favorite food: Sushi

Favorite drink: Milk

Hobby: Baseball, hanging with the members of Verdura, and healing with his bat.

Dislikes: People getting hurt but mentally and emotionally, and people who waste food.

**Cloud – Ange **

Birthday: March 9th  
Age: 14  
Height: about 160 cm  
Weight: 40 kg  
Nationality: Indonesian  
Weapon: Bazooka  
Box animal: White Dove  
Flame: /Cloud  
Appearance: Red hair, green eyes, dark-coloured skin  
Personality: Sometimes nice but really scary when angry. Likes to be alone, might kill anyone who disturbs her nice and peace emo-time.  
Favorite color: Blue  
Favorite food: Ramen, chicken nugget  
Favorite drink: Hot milk tea  
Hobby: Reading comics, plays computer, listens to music, and kills time by plays her cell phone.  
Dislikes: Bugs

**Lightning – Joyce Green**

Birthday: January 18th

Age: 15

Height: 165 cm

Weight: 39 kg

Nationality: Singaporean

Weapon: Pistol Sword

Box Animal: Bombay Cat (Sebastian)

Flame: Lightning

Description: Shoulder length black side pony, green eyes, and never seen without her cat hair clips.

Personality: Pessimistic, crazy hyper, weird but funny, and really loud sometimes.

Favorite color: Blue

Favorite food: Bread

Favorite drink: Pokka Fuji Apple Sparkling Juice Drink

Hobby: Reading

Dislikes: Writing profiles of any sort, answering questions, and unresponsive people

**Mist – Praizel Tay**

Birthday: November 19th

Age: 15

Height: 163 cm

Weight: 45 kg

Nationality: Singaporean

Weapon: Iron Fan

Box Animal: Swift Fox (Scott)

Flame: Mist

Description: Messy wavy brown hair with purple highlight, grey eyes

Personality: Is not crazy-outspoken, keeps her stuff to herself, but is girly, and has all the good fashion senses.

Favorite color: Pink

Favorite food: Pretzel

Favorite drink: Fizzy drink

Hobby: Shopping

Dislikes: Liars, really annoying or two-faced people and backstabbers

**Snow – Shantel Tay**

Birthday: December 2nd

Age: 14

Height: 161 cm

Weight: 48 kg

Nationality: Singaporean

Weapon: ___Acupuncture_ Needles

Box Animal: Snow Leopon (Taylor)

Flame: Sun & Storm

Description: Brunette wavy medium hair in loose plaits, red eyes

Personality: Is shy but a bit crazy at times, simple-minded to the extent of being stupid, stubborn, and is emo.

Favorite color: Orange

Favorite food: Cookies

Favorite drink: Water - it's essential for survival, seriously.

Hobby: Reading

Dislikes: Fizzy drinks especially Coke, candy except hi-chew, and animal dung.

**Hail – Rinan He**

Birthday: August 1st

Age: 16

Height: 171 cm

Weight 54 kg

Nationality: New Zealander-Chinese

Weapon: Double Naginata

Box Animal: Giant Panda (Happy)

Flame: Cloud & Rain

Description: Really layered black hair, ocean blue and forest hazel eyes, and never without panda accessories.

Personality: Can be funny, caring, kind, cold or warm, very sarcastic, sadistic sometimes, and manipulative.

Favorite color: Black

Favorite food: Anything green-tea flavoured

Favorite drink: Milk tea

Hobby: Sleeping

Dislikes: Responsibility, studying, troublesome situations, and large crowds.

* * *

**Polpo Famiglia Profiles:**

**Boss – Mariano Apollo**

Birthday: November 27th  
Age: 18  
Height: 185 cm  
Weight: 87 kg  
Nationality: Puertorican  
Weapon: Can shot his own flames and make them into weapons swords, spears, etc...  
Box animal: Polar bear  
Flame: Sky  
Appearance: Short brown hair dark brown eyes. Muscular body but not to rip, always wears goggles in his head likes baggy pants and hoodies. Only wears red, black and oranges color clothes, wears a class A sky ring in his middle finger and a class S ring as a necklace.  
Personality: Strong willed, never gives up never goes back on his word. Loves girls, can be mistaken for a perv but he is a perv, loves girls with black hair and cute legs. Hates mist dying will flame users always says illusions are for weak beast. Always insults the boss of Verdura of being a clumsy beast. Is super straight forward and hates slackers.  
Favourite colour: Red, black and orange  
Favourite food: Pasta but eats everything  
Favourite drink: Likes wine but loves coke more  
Hobby: Flirting, going on dates, eating and playing baseball  
Dislike: Emos, mist users, Americans and twilight fans really hate that

**Storm – Katan shui**  
Birthday: June 3rd  
Age: 15  
Height: 170cm  
Weight: 55kg  
Nationality: Chinese  
Weapon: Any type of sword  
Box Animal: White Shiba Inu  
Flame: Storm flames coated with rain flames  
Appearance: Spiky Dark black hair, Scarlet eyes  
Personality: emotionless except during battles  
Favourite color: Scarlet  
Favourite food: Rice  
Favourite drink: Green tea  
Hobby: Sleeping, reading  
Dislikes: people who are useless

**Rain – Francelin Miguru**  
Birthday: February 27th  
Age: 17  
Height: 168cm  
Weight: 68kg  
Nationality: Italian  
Weapon: Anti tank rifles (2)  
Box Animal: Penguin  
Flame: Rain  
Appearance: Orange Short hair, has brown eyes, most of the times wears shorts, a t-shirt and a short sleeve jacket.  
Personality: Calm but always sarcastic to the Verdura  
Favourite colour: Teal  
Favourite food: Seafood  
Favourite drink: Healthy Drinks  
Hobby: Playing Sport  
Dislikes: People who are not thinking of what they're doing, sugary food

**Sun – Peter Parks**  
Birthday: February 1st  
Age: 18  
Height: 170cm  
Weight: 69kg  
Nationality: English (Can speak fluent Japanese & Italian)  
Weapon: Metal Rod  
Box Animal: Raccoon  
Flame: Sun  
Appearance: Short Blond Hair, has blue eyes, mostly seen wearing a t-shirt, a hooded jacket/jumper and pants with a silver belt.  
Personality: He claims to be a gentleman, but he's a cynical and sharp-tongued one - and prone to rough speech.  
Favourite colour: Green  
Favourite food: Vegetables with meat  
Favourite drink: Grape Wine  
Hobby: Rock Music, Wondering around, psp  
Dislikes: Girly girls

**Lightning – Rambian Choi**  
Age: 16  
Weight: 70kg  
Height: 180cm  
Weapon: Boomerang  
Box Animal: Jellyfish  
Appearance: Short Spiky Green Hair with science goggles on top of head, has black eyes  
Personality: Cares for the Boss, thinks everyone who is weaker than him an idiot  
Flame: Lightning  
Favourite Colour: Yellow  
Favourite Drink: Water  
Favourite Food: Apple Pie  
Hobby: Researching, Playing Games  
Dislikes: Humid Days & Salty Things

**Cloud – Andriana Yan**  
Birthday: September 15th

Age: 15  
Height: 155cm  
weight: 44kg  
Nationality: Vietnamese  
Weapon: Scythe  
Box Animal: Cloud Tiger  
Flame: Cloud  
Personality: Fun, Smart, Awesome, Caring for her family members, helps those who are injured  
Appearance: Long Dark Red Hair, wears a black headband with a butterfly on top, has black eyes, mostly wears a long top with a skirt  
Favourite Colour: Red  
Favourite Food: Any type of Ice-cream  
Favourite Drink: Hot Chocolate  
Hobby: Playing Computer, reading, Cooking  
Dislikes: People who slack off, perverts, people who are mean

**Mist – Cherylana Lin**  
Birthday: July 2nd  
Age: 15  
Height: 160cm  
Weight: 42kg  
Nationality: Japanese  
Weapon: Shurikens  
Box Animal: Butterfly  
Flame: Mist  
Appearance: Mid-way Indigo Hair, has black eyes  
Personality: Easy going person who helps her family when in trouble  
Favourite colour: Indigo  
Favourite food: Sushi  
Favourite drink: Milkshakes  
Hobby: Reading  
Dislikes: Bitter Food, Perverts

* * *

**Ninja Famiglia Profiles:**

**Boss – Kaitlin Sakurai**  
Birthday: April 1st  
Age: 14  
Height: 166 cm  
Weight: Unknown  
Nationality: Japanese  
Weapon: Sword-gun (looks like a katana but inside is hollow. shoots flames)  
Box Animal: Sugar Glider (real animal)

Flame: Sky

Appearance: Always seen in a black kimono with a sakura or butterfly pattern, long mid back black hair, black eyes.  
Personality: Doesn't talk unless necessary and gets angry really easy  
Favorite color: Black  
Favorite food: Cheesecake  
Favorite drink: Pog  
Hobby: Collection of stuffed animals  
Dislikes: Her family (dad and mom)

**Ninja Head **– **Ludwigan Talika**  
Birthday: December 20th  
Age: 19  
Height: 186cm  
Weight: 67kg  
Nationality: German  
Weapon: Ropes/Vines/Wires  
Box Animal: Pig  
Flame: Storm  
Appearance: Short Yellow-brownish hair, has green eyes tends to always wear a hat  
Personality: Strict, neat addict, caring sometimes  
Favourite colour: White  
Favourite food: Anything with vegetables  
Favourite drink: rum  
Hobby: Telling to do training, practicing  
Dislikes: People are useless, slack off, or just give up

**Head****Tamer– ****Milly Fui**  
Birthday: April 30th  
Age: 16  
Height: 180cm  
Weight: unknown  
Nationality: Chinese  
Weapon: Short swords  
Box Animal: Rabbit  
Flame: Rain  
Appearance: Short Black hair, has black eyes, wears red panda hairclips and leaves hair down  
Personality: Kind, fun, gets angry too easily, quiet, shy  
Favourite colour: Purple  
Favourite food: Taiyuki  
Favourite drink: Pepsi  
Hobby: Reading & doing work  
Dislikes: Angry People, spicy food

**Head Healer –****Alfred Jones**  
Birthday: October 30th  
Age:18  
Height:169cm  
Weight: 68kg  
Nationality: American  
Weapon: Cards  
Box Animal: Seagulls  
Flame: Sun  
Appearance: Blond hair, has thick eyebrows, blue eyes  
Personality: Talkative, friendly  
Favourite colour: White  
Favourite food: Hamburgers  
Favourite drink: Coffee  
Hobby: Talking, eating, playing  
Dislikes: Burnt stuff

**Head Defense **– **Rovina Ceilok**  
Birthday: November 2nd  
Age: 19  
Height: 170cm  
Weight: 65kg  
Nationality: Italian  
Weapon:  
Box Animal: Bees  
Flame: Lightning  
Appearance: Messy Orange hair with curls, has brown eyes, and wears goggles on top head to look cool  
Personality: Caring, coward a little ,straight forward ,strong-willed  
Favourite colour: Orange  
Favourite food: Pasta  
Favourite drink: wine  
Hobby: Flirting, drawing, painting  
Dislikes: mean people, people who reject him

**Head Attack– Gehao Twon**  
Birthday: October 9th  
Age: 17  
Height: 178cm  
Weight: 70kg  
Nationality: Korean  
Weapon: Knives  
Box Animal: Cat  
Flame: Cloud  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes and has a special necklace around his neck  
Personality: Cold, never really talk unless it's important  
Favourite colour: Black  
Favourite food: Mango  
Favourite drink: Orange juice  
Hobby: Practicing knife throwing  
Dislikes: Talkative people, loud voices

**Head Tactics – Auguste Lis**  
Birthday: August 1st  
Age: 14  
Height: 157cm  
Weight: 49kg  
Nationality: Japanese  
Weapon: Naginata (He calls it Nagina)  
Box Animal: Tarsier  
Flame: Mist  
Appearance: A short boy with those round harry potter glasses and black neat hair, he looks like the typical Japanese nerd. He always carries around a book (which actually has a hole in it to store Nagina... but everyone else just sees it as a normal book due to illusions) and a blank notebook (which has things written in it but is covered by an illusion). He's always wearing a gakuran. His eyes are hazel.  
Personality: He's a shy boy which often gets bullied around by everyone. Including his underclassmen, much like Tsuna in terms of bravery, he prefers to work behind the scenes and stay away from the crowd. But that's just his outer appearance. In his mind, he thinks up of the most cruel and sadistic ways to torture a person. Very knowledgeable, he loves playing tactic games and winning. He acts that way because he does not want anyone to know how he really is as he had been abandoned by his family, a lover of illusions. He's Japanese but his, resulting in his name being Auguste Lis.  
Favourite colour: Indigo  
Favourite food: Spinach (always carries one tin around with him.)  
Favourite drink: Health Drinks  
Hobby: Reading, playing tactical games  
Dislikes: Anyone who looks down on him.

* * *

**Others:**

**Verdura Tutor – Cheri Yange**  
Birthday: January 22nd  
Age: 14  
Height: 161 cm  
Weight: Unknown  
Nationality: Japanese  
Weapon: Twin Guns which can turn into Twin Swords as well  
Box Animals: Red Fox & Black Footed Ferret  
Flame: Mist & Cloud  
Appearance: Dark Black Hair with red streaks which reaches past mid-way, has indigo eyes  
Personality: A cheerful person who is calm all the time except she goes angry when her friends gets hurt  
Favourite colour: Sky Blue  
Favourite food: Strawberry-Raspberry Sundae  
Favourite drink: Milk Tea/Bubble Tea  
Hobby: Painting, Listening to Music  
Dislikes: People who boast but always fail what they say

(Ok I give up, I will not use the American use of words anymore, I can't take it, I'm sorry)

(Oh yea, I have to chase everyone down for their animal's name... Ops my bad.)


	3. The Verdura Famiglia

Me: I don't think I'll write romance in this story…

Mariano: What!? You can't do that!

Me: But I'm not a romantic person, think about it, I live with my parents, a brother (4), and cousin (18, male).

Praizel: Every story has some romantic scenes in it!

Me: Don't gang up on me just because I said I don't think I will!

Shantel: I agree with Rin

Me: At least someone's nice… Nick!

Nick: W-what?!

Me: … Kyn!

Kyn: Rinan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the other characters.

Felix: Won't she be god if she did?

Me: I'm not a 632894545 year old, old man! And stop calling me your mother Joyce, people will get confused!

Joyce: In this website called Crunchyroll you can make a family, and I'm Rinan's daughter and she's a bully.

Me: You useless daughter, go be emotional in the corner.

Joyce: I can't it's taken by Ange.

Ange: SIMs is quite boring…

Lucian: Ange if you read things in the dark it's going to hurt your eyes.

Me: … I can't take it anymore, on with the real story!

* * *

**The Verdura Famiglia:**

"So… Who's going to do it?"

"Not me, I went last time…"

"How about paper scissors rock?"

"Oh for goodness sakes, I'll go!" Everyone stopped whispering and turned around to gawk at the red head. "What?" The girl snapped back at them. "No, Ange! I won't let you die!" someone shouted from the back of the kitchen where the stoves were. It was in the usual big dinning hall where the Verdura were holding a very important discussion about who was going to wake the Hail Guardian up without dying on the battle field. The Sky opposed to his Cloud Guardian going near the Hail Guardian. "What's your problem Nick? I'm not going to die you know; I'll blast her to death…" The Indonesian girl frowned. "She destroyed my peaceful time previously and I didn't even kill her…" she laughed darkly and evilly. "No! You can't kill her and she can't kill you either! You're both my Guardians, so don't kill each other!" The Sky shouted in worry while he was in the kitchen innocently flipping pancakes. "You just can't Ange! I'll go wake her up, you can't!" Nick wailed. "Oh, by the way someone, please help me lay the table…" Most of the members that were waiting for breakfast sweat dropped at him, and only one was unaffected. "I'll help!" Kyn, the Storm Guardian of the group stood up.

The Vietnamese rushed in the kitchen to help her boss. "Why aren't you four helping?" Lucian asked; he was the Sun Guardian of the group, also the oldest. "I can cook instant noodles and that's about it, you want me to cook some?" the Mist Guardian answered seriously. "Praizel… Are you serious…?" Lucian eyed her suspiciously, the other male of the group laughed. "You four need to learn how to cook, while Nick needs to stop cooking and do something more manly." Ange the red head spoke again. "He does work out in the gym around the corner, that's fine right?" A quiet voice came out. "Isn't he being the Verdura Boss the problem?" Shantel the Snow Guardian murmured as she looked away from her book of magic for about one second. "Oh come on Shan; Nick's just fine as the boss." Kyn laughed as she placed the plates of pancakes down.

* * *

Nick, like a tree, was rooted in front of the door that had the letters 'R', 'I', 'N', attached on. He gulped. "I don't really want to but… Here I go… Rinan…? You awake yet?" Silently, he prayed, mentally preparing himself for the worst and knocked twice before twisting the doorknob; he opened the door quietly and poked his head into the darkness. "Rinan, breakfast…?" He went in the room and stupidly closed the door, and seeing nothing but emptiness, he walked one step forward. "Rinan…?" A movement in the room resulted in something getting knocked over. After what seemed like a century of silence, hostile growling could be heard even from outside. Thud. "What was that? Nick?" Everyone on the lower floor heard a loud scream and a crash as they ran up the stairs; they saw Nick clutching his stomach on the ground in front of them, and on the other end of the hall was a girl holding a black and silver Naginata in one hand. "Rinan, you killed Nick!" They all shouted at the half asleep Hail Guardian. "Huh? What are you all on about? No I didn't… Look." She pointed at the Sky Guardian.

"Happy!" The boss was holding up a furry animal that was black and white, while the rest of the family glared at him "Oh my god…" Shantel shook her head. "I should have known. I'm going back down to eat…" The oldest sighed and went down the stairs followed by everyone else, shaking their heads, and sighing. "Nick, how long are you going to sit there and play with my box animal?" The uneven eye colored Chinese girl demanded impatiently, returning her Naginata back to box weapon form. "Can't I hold it until breakfast finishes?" Nick answered with his mind in Lala-land; the older female glared at him and face palmed. "My god you panda freak… Down stairs first." Nick got up dusted his pants and picked Happy the baby panda, Rinan's box animal up. "You're a panda lover too, so cute… How can anyone resist pandas…?" She would have uttered an insult back, but she was too concerned if her young boss was okay, since he was sort of wobbling left and right before going down the stairs. She shrugged and went back to her room to get a change of clothes before washing up.

* * *

"Nick, coffee." Rinan ordered as she came down after washing up. "It's on the table, at the usual spot." Nick turned away from his breakfast in reply to her. He was sitting at the end of the table which was near the kitchen, diagonally to Kyn the Storm on his left and Felix the Rain on his right. Next to them was Ange the Cloud who was glaring behind her at Rinan and Lucian the Sun who was trying to get every single second of his peaceful time. Joyce the Lightning was in her own world playing with her Nintendo DS opposite Praizel the Mist Guardian who sat next to only one person. "I'll get paranoid and start washing my hands 10 times a day after I finish this game." Ange stop glaring and asked why. "Kurikin Nano Island Story; you collect bacteria and raise them for battles." Everyone stared at her with a 'what the hell are you playing look'. "What? I might get paranoid but its fun! Are you going to sit down or not you useless mother?" She turned around to question Rinan. "Shut up you useless daughter." She sat down quietly to enjoy her coffee, sitting diagonally to Shan the Snow who was next to Praizel but had no one opposite her. As soon as she took a sip, ringing echoed from across the room. The phone was doing its job and the coffee drinker walked over and picked it up.

"Hello, the Hail Guardian from Verdura speaking, who the hell is this?" she spoke directly into the phone with a poker face. "Rin-chan honey! Wanna go on a date?" The other speaker shouted so loudly that Rinan had to move the phone away from her ear; the others heard, of course. The Polpo leader flirting so early in the morning was normal but still unbearable; the atmosphere got cold and awkward. "No!" she replied straight forwardly into the phone which was a tad compressed from Rinan's anger. "Why not darling?" Mariano the leader of Polpo whined. She had enough of his verbal harassment and walked away from the phone, throwing it back onto the table. "Ah! Mariano, what did you do that for?" Nick ran to answer the phone instead, as the pissed off Hail Guardian tried to calm herself down by drinking her coffee. "Hey Clumsy, your father told me to tell you that you're all going to Japan. The faster you're gone the better, stop spending all our money on replacing broken plates. Oh, and tell the girls I'll miss them." Rinan had heard that and crushed her cup into pieces with joy, for she had already finished her coffee, while all the other girls remained silent and pissed off. Lucian sighed and muttered "There goes my peace" at the same time. Felix tried to hold back his laughter. "Oi Boss are you done talking to that group of idiots now?" Since both phones were now on speaker mode, everyone could hear what was being said at the other end.

"Who are you calling idiots, Francelin Miguru?!" Felix stoped his laughter and shouted from his seat: Francelin and Felix are natural born enemies; they've been fighting since the first time they met. Fran kept insulting the Verdura, Felix got pissed off, and so they decided to destroy the mansion by fighting; they were stopped all because Rinan was enraged and knocked them out with a sofa. "Focus here all of you, Clumsy!" Mariano suddenly shouted. "Y-yes sir!?" Nick shouted back in surprise. "Clumsy I said you're going to Japan, listen to people when they're talking!" Mariano repeated why he had called the Verdura. "Japan!? Seriously Japan?! That's awesome!" Nick shouted with delight and so did the rest, since they all liked manga and wanted to visit Japan some day. "You can all speak Japanese right?" Rinan just had to kick the bucket; everyone was silent. "Vincent got you guys a tutor to help you all out, it's the holidays there anyway, but Rinan doesn't need to because she already knows, right? Why don't we go on a date instead?" Mariano explained but turned his explanation into a request for a date and the Chinese shook with anger. She had enough and stomped up the stairs. Nick apologized to Mariano. "You know you're going to meet with the Vongola right?" the flirt informed him. Nick kept that in mind and hung up. The rest of the Verdura finished their breakfast and went up to pack for Japan.

* * *

"I knew we shouldn't have left them." Shantel whispered in her normally quiet voice. "Maybe they got lost or something." Kyn retorted worryingly. "Maybe we should have evened out the group a bit more instead of the putting all the hopeless ones together." Ange verbalized unemotionally. "We're missing, Nick, Felix, Joyce, and Praizel, that's it right?" Lucian checked and counted. "Felix probably lost himself while pick pocketing some poor random rich people." Ange informed Lucian without taking her eyes off her blue phone. "I think I see Joyce and Praizel! Yep, I see them!" Kyn affirmed. Joyce and Praizel ran with their suitcases towards the group. Verdura was split into two as some people of the Verdura wanted to buy some useful equipment before leaving and one person wanted to go pick pocketing before leaving. "We lost Nick and Felix with the crowd, Felix went pick pocketing and Nick got pushed away!" Praizel shrieked. "Oh we'll see them soon." And just as Lucian finished his sentence, they spotted Felix pick pocketing right in front of them. "Felix!" Kyn yelled. "Kyn… Don't shout I hate it when people yell at me." Felix was startled. "Where is the Boss?" he queried, seeing that the boss was missing. He dumped everything he pick pocketed into his suitcase while asking.

* * *

"I'm lost, again!" Nick declared as he looked out of the vast airport window. "They're not going to be happy when they find me…" He hung his head in shame. "Why do I always get lost?" The atmosphere was pretty gloomy right now. "You're Vincent's son? You're nothing like him." A melodious voice sounded behind Nick; shocked, he turned around in caution, and beheld Asian girl standing behind him; she looked almost as old as him, with pure black hair with red streaks which reached past mid-waist and she had uncommon indigo eyes. Mariano's voice sounded in Nick's mind again. "Vincent got you guys a tutor to help you all out, Vincent, Vincent…" His father's voice reverberated in his head... "Oh, you're the tutor Mariano was talking about!" Nick conveyed what his assassination leader had told him. "Oh, so you knew already? I'm Cheri Yange, Verdura's new tutor, pleased to meet you, Nick." She smiled sweetly at him; except Nick's sixth sense told him that he should be careful around her. "You were lost, weren't you? I'll lead the way." Cheri walked back the way she came from and Nick followed her fast pace in suspicion.

* * *

"Ah! I see our Boss and is that a girl with him?" Felix emphasized on the word 'girl', and the whole atmosphere surrounding the Verdura went cold and murderous; everyone decided to look away from Rinan, as they still wanted to live. "Hey guys! Our tutor's here to see us!" Nick waved and shouted joyously. "Oh, I thought Mariano taught him some useless tricks…" The rest of the group stared at Rinan; they were all thinking 'That's why you were like that?' "What? I hate that guy." 'We know.' The members put on their meditative faces on. "This is Cheri; my father hired her to teach us Japanese over the holidays." Nick introduced the Japanese girl when the group was together. "Pleased to meet you all." Cheri bowed; Nick subsequently introduced all of his guardians. "We'll be late if we keep this up you know Nick." Lucian checked his watch and tossed his jacket over his shoulder. "What!? Let's run then!" Nick took his suitcase and scampered to the left entrance. "Nick! That's the wrong way, it's the right one!" Lucian and Cheri both shouted after him.

* * *

"In the end we had to take the private plane huh…" Praizel stared sympathetically at Nick who was sitting in the corner of the plane, or actually the seat that had the most depressing and dull atmosphere. They had missed the plane because Nick ran to the left exit, not hearing his guardians' warning and charged out of the airport, and when they came back in, the plane to Japan had already left. "Nick don't worry it's not your fault." Praizel tried her best to cheer him up, and everyone took a turn. "Nick… Anata baka desu." Shantel said in Japanese. "She said you are an idiot." 'Shantel!' The other members and Cheri looked at Shantel desperately, trying to not directly notify her, but she was too simple minded to take notice. After Nick heard that, the atmosphere is now twice as thick with gloom. "Nick it's not your fault we missed the plane, I think it's better since we get a direct landing in Namimori." Lucian glimpsed over the folder of information that Kaitlin and her Ninja Spy group had sent over. "We get to meet the Ninja team that's in Namimori! That's exciting isn't it?" Lucian attempted to cheer Nick up and it worked. "Well, I guess it is…" Nick muttered, the depressing atmosphere fading. "If they don't have someone like Mariano then I'm happy." Rinan swore someday that she would go insane if she saw Mariano in person again. Nick laughed at this and the gloomy mood had vanished into a cheerful one.

The rest of the plane trip didn't go so well. Joyce and Ange had both withdrawn into two seat and went into a state like Nick's from before, and the reason was that Kyn had unintentionally tripped and spilled juice all over their Nintendo DS and IPod, which caused problems for Rinan and Lucian who were retyping and reprinting the now juice stained information. Felix, Praizel, Shantel and Nick were arguing about who should cook when they got to Japan. Kyn, with Cheri's help, cleaned the mess up and found out that the two electronic devices could still be used. Ange and Joyce both shouted out and ran in circles to show their liveliness. Lucian had to stop working in favour of the group of four who were arguing and he ended up counselling them. They later made a duty roster, which would then change after a week, and gave one or two copies to each person. After the information was reprinted, they arrived at Namimori and requested a taxi to their new home: an abandoned dorm which had already been remodelled for the sake of actually able to live in the house.

* * *

**Omake:**

This will be about what actually happened when Felix and Fran first met.

"So...We're here to get a box weapon and meet your assassin group. What was it called again?" Felix asked; he was found and recruited not long ago: his first meeting with Nick was one that left a big impression on everyone. Felix first stole Nick's keys and was chased around by the Verdura which only had 3 members back then, and after they tied him up and got the keys back, without knowing that they had fallen out of his pocket. The Verdura, including Felix, were cruelly blackmailed by Rinan, and spent the rest of day searching for it. "It's called the Polpo." Nick answered him. "Octopus?" Felix asked in disbelieve, sure Verdura (Vegetables the like) was weird but Octopus? That's overboard. "Um… Anyway, how did you three meet up anyway?" Felix was interested in how these three very different people knew each other. "Me and Lucian are in the same class, and Lucian's Nick's cousin." The only female of the group spoke for once. She was not the quiet type but ever since they came her, her mood and aura was very unpleasant and cold. Felix speculated that something happened this morning. "Rinan's not very keen on meeting with the Leader of Polpo…" Nick whispered to Felix when they started to walk down the hallway. Rinan with Lucian sped up whereas Nick and Felix slowed down and remained behind them. "Why? Did something happen between them?" Felix spoke back in a low voice. "The Polpo and Verdura aren't very agreeable with each other." Was he already enjoying becoming one of the members of Verdura?

"We'll split up here, Felix and I am going to get his box weapon and animal while, you two go and greet Mariano." Nick sounded like a leader for once instructing the group to split up. Nevertheless as soon as the name Mariano was mentioned, Rinan's aura became murderous, and the four stood there in stillness, Lucian and Nick both in cavernous thought, the ponytail head quivering with irritation in addition to Felix who was giving the impression of not looking forward to the meeting at all. "Sorry Rinan but please endure it for a while, Lucian you try and keep Mariano away from her, please!" Nick clasped his hands together and pleaded. "Alright, alright I don't want to see the mansion destroyed either." Destroyed? Just how unpleasant was the relationship between this blackmailer with this Mariano person? They divided as instructed; Felix with Nick went down the gradient hallway. "Rinan doesn't…" "She hates this Mariano guy, right?" Felix articulated Nick's sentence, since the silence came back and he didn't like it; it was too awkward. "Well… you can say that. It's partly Mariano's fault though." He sighed breaking the silence. "We're here, Verde!" Felix looked around; there was not a single sight of green anywhere, there was only a pair of prehistoric and the most gigantic metal doors he had ever seen.

"Verde!" Nick shouted. Verde meant green in Italian but Nick was not referring to the colour green; Felix wasn't stupid. Just as he was off his guard a voice boomed over the speakers that possibly could be glimpsed of at the top of the ancient looking doors. Felix looked up in surprise of the voice "Oh, so you've already found another guardian?" the voice larked. "Innocenti! Where's Verde? And I know you only joined us to experiment with us but, you're making me feel uneasy." Nick retorted back, his face emotionless. "Yes, yes, you and your sixth sense. Which guardian is he?" Innocenti communicated through the speakers. "The Rain, he's the Rain guardian." Strange noises could be heard coming from the other door, a tiny hidden door opened from the heart of the old door, a small square shaped box was afterwards thrown out of it and headed straight for Felix. He caught it before it collided with his face. "Is this the box?" Felix looked intently at it in wonder. "Ah, Felix look out!" Nick warned but not too late he turned around and saw the second box heading in his direction and grabbed it with his free hand. "Boxes… What are these?" Innocenti gladly answered his question. "Box Weapons are cubes like the ones you have right now, that hold tremendous power and weapons within them, which are released by the Dying Will Flame of the user. For the weapon to be released, the right type of ring, flame, and box must be matched up. The higher the rank of the ring, and the more pure the flame, the more powerful the weapon will be." Nick interrupted the scientist before he could babble about complicated science stuff non-stop again. "We'll be going then Innocenti, cya later!" Nick pushed Felix from behind and the two left the prehistoric place.

"When he starts talking about it he never stops." Nick exhaled noisily. "But it sounded interesting…" Nick looked at him anxiously. "Felix, are you ok?" Nick shook his shoulders. "What? It sounded interesting is all I said!" Felix disagreed with Nick reaction; the door opened slightly and revealed a male Italian with short orange hair and brown eyes. "Ah Clumsy there you are, I thought you ran away because you didn't want to be insulted." He snickered at the American-Filipino "Francelin… How are you…?" Nick answered with a hurt face. "Hey, why are you like this to Nick, he didn't do anything to you, did he?" Felix stood up for his boss. "It's because we're the Polpo and you're the Verdura, that's why rookie." Did the word rookie annoy Felix? "Well at least Vegetables sounds better than Octopus…" he muttered. "What!? No way, seafood tastes a lot better than Vegetables!" And the two started their fight using their box weapons. Felix got his before he arrived, and he had seen Nick use his before so he had a vague understanding of how to use it; he was not bad at fighting but Francelin was much more experienced so without a doubt the orange head was winning for now. "Vegetables!" "Octopus!" They shouted amid explosions here and there. "You two! Stop! You're going to destroy the mansion!" Nick screamed in worry as he ran after them.

Rinan was too busy running away from Mariano to notice the resonances of the explosions; she saw the door and advanced towards it, kicking it open to escape the flirts from the Sky of Polpo. "Rinan!" Lucian chased after them; she slid on the floor to bring herself to a halt and turned the corner, picking up a sofa on the way. She was desperate to get rid of Mariano who had disappeared, and she took a relieving sigh. "Rinan! Francelin and Felix are fighting right now in the hallway!" Lucian shouted, poking his head out of other end of the hall. She grabbed the sofa and ran after Lucian. "Vegetables!" Octopus!" They were still arguing about something that both the Skies couldn't understand. "Oi you idiot that keeps making trouble are you trying to waste our money on repairs again this year?!" Mariano shouted at his Rain, both of them wouldn't listen to their leaders. "Nick, what happened!" the Chinese came running but merely stared at Mariano and threw the sofa at him in defence. Mariano easily dodged the heavy sofa, but not the two Rain guardians that were engaged in a hand to hand combat, and when they saw it, it was too late, and the sofa had knocked them both out unconscious.

* * *

**What would have actually happened:**

**Mariano:**

Mariano: Hey Clumsy, your father told me to tell you that you're all going to Japan, the faster you're gone the better, stop spending all our money on breaking the plates. Oh and tell the girls I'll miss them.

Joyce: I SHALL TOTALLY SHOOT YOU/STAB YOU TO DEATH WITH A FORK/KITCHEN KNIFE!

Narrator: They shouted amid explosions here and there.

Joyce: YAY! LET'S WASTE THE FLIRT'S MONEY!

* * *

**Felix:**

Narrator: And just as Lucian finished his sentence, they spotted Felix pick pocketing right in front of them.

Joyce: PICK POCKETING! I SHALL SHOOT HIM NEXT!

* * *

**Polpo:**

Narrator: Felix answered in disbelieve, sure Verdura (Vegetables and the like.) was weird but Octopus?

Joyce: VEGETABLES ARE VERY HEALTHY STUPID OCTOPUSES CAN ONLY BE TAKO BALLS! I eat tako balls with a vengeance now AHAHAHA!

* * *

**Rin & Mariano:**

Me: I should put Mariano on my dislike…

Mariano: T_T Why!?

Me: I obviously have a Mariano phobia, or in the story I do.

Mariano: That's not nice Rin Tin Tin.

Me: *takes out naginata box weapon* Who told you the name Rin Tin Tin?

Mariano: Ah… Cya girls next time, if I live and I appear in the next chapter!

Joyce: RIN TIN TIN!!! RIN TIN TIN-CHAN IS THE WORST EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me & Mariano: … Get her!

*Joyce runs off while chased by Rin and Mariano, both wielding their box weapons.*

* * *

**Next time on KHR: Version Verdura**

The Verdura finally get to their house in Japan, they faced the hardest job of all times, how to spilt up the chores! It IS very hard for those of you that don't believe me, VERY hard! And they have to learn Japanese during the holidays, let's see and horrible punishment they'll receive if they don't do what they're told.


	4. The First Day in Japan

Me: Well… I'm glad that people think the first chapter is good.

Mariano: Obviously the girls all like me as a character.

Me: … I'm not going to answer that…

Praizel: We're finally in Japan!

Me: … Shan! Keep your sister under control; she can't spend all our money on clothes!!!

Shantel: Yea, I will… If she spends it all, I can't buy books…

Me: -_- That's what you were thinking? Mariano will come if we need his money!

Nick: Rin… Your Mariano phobia is… Really strong, and why do I look like a house dad in the beginning of the story?! With the way I was "innocently flipping pancakes" or "going to wake a child up."

Me: Hey, I didn't think of it like that Nick, good job, Kyn!

Kyn: Rinan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the other characters.

Felix: … Joyce, will shoot me next…

Me: Yea, don't go near her, look at her she's crazy.

Joyce: AHAHAHA! JAPAN! TAKO BALLS!

Me: Hyper… Crazy.

Ange: Hey! I heard we'll be baking a cake this chapter.

Lucian: Ange don't spoil stuff!

Me: … On with the real story then!

* * *

**The First Day in Japan:**

"We're HERE!" Joyce ran out of the car hyperactively, and crashed into the door hyperactively, and shouted "Hurry up you useless mother!" hyperactively. "I don't have the keys you useless daughter, Lucian does." Rinan spoke calmly. "Here it…" Lucian was distracted by the astonishing thing that had just taken place: Joyce ran, grabbed the keys and threw them, yes threw them, over the fence and into the jungle garden of the neighbour's house to their right. Everyone stared after the keys, and after a moment turned around to glare at her. "What did you do that for!?" Ange barked at her in explosions of fury and took her box weapon out. "I can't believe you just did that…!" Felix tried not to shout at her, since he hated people yelling at him, and he didn't really like yelling at others either. "I can't believe I did that either!" Joyce replied happily. "Um… Let's ask the neighbours if we can go in and find the keys first rather than just arguing…" Nick instructed calmly and maturely. "I'll look after the luggage so go search for the keys all of you, Cheri you can stay with me." Shantel muttered; she didn't want to join in the tedious search, and so she thought of looking after the luggage, a more relaxing and easy task. "If you want to then, Shan. Should we go ask the neighbours then?" Kyn wasn't so keen on going but they had to find the keys so that they could enter the house. "Let's GO!" cheered Joyce, ever so hyper. And so the Verdura, minus Shantel, went to the shady looking building to their right.

"There's no one in." Lucian replied after a few jabs of door bell. "Let's break in!" Joyce shouted again. It sounded stupid, but it was the only option now. After they checked that no one on the street going to report them or anything, the athletic ones jumped over the wooden gate, all attacked by thick clumps of tree branches on the way. After that, they helped the ones that couldn't get over by themselves. "This place is a jungle!" Felix yelled, remembering the scene when the keys were lost. "There'll be tons of bugs here right? I hate bugs!" Ange whined and got out her phone to distract her from horrible thoughts of creepy bugs. "Oh, boy this might take a lot of our time. Joyce get your animal box out, and you too Rinan." Nick instructed and the two guardians nodded. They took out their animal box, lit the flames upon their rings, and let their animals out. "Sebastian, do you think you can find the key for us?" Sebastian, Joyce's Bombay cat nodded, and he jumped into the thick undergrowth. "Happy's gone too, so should we split up as well?" Rinan said calmly as she watched her panda run after the black cat. "There's me, Joyce, Rinan, Kyn, Nick, Ange, Praizel and Lucian. So I guess four groups of two will work." Felix worked out the maths. "These groups are going to turn out quite interesting, don't you think?" Kyn thought about how the group would work out, it didn't seem very agreeable.

* * *

"This is the worst combination ever." Rinan muttered under her breath, she was paired up with the crazy girl that had chucked the keys over the hedge. "Well can't get any worse right?" Joyce answered back, making the older girl sigh in agreement "Who's with who again?" Joyce, the useless daughter asked. "Kyn's with Praizel, Ange's with Lucian, and Nick's with Felix." Rinan replied as she beat around the bush; there was nothing but bushes anyway. Joyce screamed; not one of her hyper enthusiastic screams, not her fangirly screams either. It was a scream mixed with disclosure and fright. "Joyce?" Rin quickly turned around and saw her sitting on the ground pointing towards the darkness covered and hidden by the overgrown bushes. "There was this shadow there! It scared me!" Joyce screeched. The other girl stared at her and then at the direction she was pointing at. Rinan then sighed and face palmed. "Should we go check it out then?" the Chinese called from the back, while opening her box weapon holding her silver and black naginata. "Then, we'll be off task right?" Joyce raised her voice; she didn't want to search for the keys, she already knew Sebastian would find it sooner or later. She stood up, dusted her clothes and took out her box weapon, which was a gold and silver pistol sword.

* * *

"Well, this is peaceful alright." Lucian said as he scanned the grassy ground searching for the keys, it was unlikely he would find it just like that; the garden was huge! "My dove wouldn't help either, this place has too many trees for her to fly freely and see clearly." Ange stated from the looks of this unkempt garden. "Well guess we just have to keep looking." Lucian continued looking for the keys on the ground while Ange was up in a tree trying to see if she could find it from a higher place, but the tree branches was hid everything from view, making it hard for her to see, plus there were the worst kind of things down there that might attack her when she put her guard down: bugs. "Ange, what was that for?" Lucian commented on the rock that had been thrown at his head. He rubbed his head and looked over to the frozen red-head who was pointing towards the house. "G-ghost! There was something moving there!" Ange bellowed. "I'm sure it was just a hallucination." Ange leaped down from the tree, and hustled towards the direction in which her finger was pointing while hauling the older and heavier Lucian behind her. "Somehow I knew that you were in the same category as Joyce." Lucian spoke quietly; Ange was clearly too busy to notice that they were off task.

* * *

"Kyn… There are spiders in this place right…?" Nick asked while looking left and right: trees, grass, flowers, and greenery everywhere. "Well yes, but I don't think any ones here will harm us." Kyn said firmly, as she stood there looking around the forest of a garden trying to find the keys. "Well I guess…" Nick agreed, and he walked over near the tree to see if the keys were there but he triggered a trap; a net was hidden by the leaves beneath him and he was like a bird trapped in a cage, a fish trapped in a net. "Nick, what happened?!" Kyn looked intently at the trapped Nick. "Get me down from here!" He screamed, levitating above the ground. "I'll try and get you down!" Kyn opened her box weapon, her silver and sapphire pole, and whacked the net using the blunt side. "Ouch! Kyn watch it, I'm not a piñata!" Nick yelled anxiously. "I'm sorry! I'm just trying to get you down!" Kyn took one step back, and she also triggered a trap: flying arrows. Kyn ducked, trying to protect herself but Nick wasn't so lucky. "Gah!" The arrows came straight at Nick, and since he couldn't do anything, he prayed that they would miss him. He closed his eyes. "Nick!" Felix shouted and Nick opened his eyes. Felix and Praizel had battered the arrows aside, saving Nick just in time.

* * *

"What was that?" Ange asked Lucian. "I think that was Nick screaming." Lucian answered honestly. "Let's go check it out!" Ange once again sped up and drew closer towards the direction of the scream. When Ange had arrived at where Nick was, they saw Kyn striking Nick, who was still trapped in a net with her metal pole. The scene reminded them of a birthday party with a piñata. Felix and Praizel were taking care of the arrows. "Felix, why aren't you getting Nick down first?" Lucian questioned him and the others as well. Startled they all looked at him and then turned to look at Felix. "Oh yea, true, take care of the arrows for me Lucian." Lucian lit up his sun flame ring and opened her box weapon of a baseball bat. Felix then leapt and bashfully slashed the root of the net in half. Both he and Nick got down at the same time. "This is the worst neighbour I've ever seen." Nick concluded after considering his experience in this garden. "Hey! You guys, what are you all doing together?" Joyce called from behind with an irritated Rinan. A rustling sound could be heard from a bush near them, and they tensed up, but the bush parted to reveal a panda head. "Happy!" Nick shouted and dashed forward to hug the panda. "Sebastian you found the key, good job!" Joyce rejoiced as she picked her Bombay cat and stroked it. They heard sudden ghostly wails coming from the direction where the house was; and they got out of that place as soon as possible.

* * *

"Well… That was a memorable experience." Joyce joked as she sat in the bean bag. Everyone else glared at her evilly. "Well… Calm down how about some ice cream? I'll go make some, my treat." Nick attempted to 'cool' everyone down using ice cream. "Hey don't we need to go greet the other neighbour?" Cheri called after Nick who was walking towards the kitchen. "Let's bake a CAKE then!" Joyce shouted, the only difference this time was that it was a good idea. "I know how to make banana cake!" Nick rejoiced. "Nick'll make the ice cream then, since I've had bad experience in making ice cream, it was the useless lite cream which was not suited for whipping's fault." Rinan chattered about her past and agitated herself. All the others sweat dropped at the Chinese, but refused to say anything. "Let's go cook!" Nick ran to the kitchen soon, followed by a sighing Rinan, a cheering Joyce, and a smiling Kyn; everyone else just sat where they were, taking some time to relax. "Well, that was some trip thanks to Joyce!" Felix exclaimed. "And we lost that ghost!" Ange retorted. Everyone stared at her apart from Lucian. After all he was the one who got mysteriously hit by the piece of rock.

* * *

"Ok, let's make the cake! What flavour should it be?" Nick asked as he got the bowls out. "Banana cake yay!" Joyce cheered. "So cake first then ice cream?" Rinan gathered all the equipment and dumped them on the table. "Banana cake… I've got a recipe here; preheat the oven to 350 degrees F (180 degrees C) and place rack in the centre of the oven. Butter, or spray with a non stick vegetable spray, a 9 x 13 inch (23 x 33 cm) pan. Set aside." Nick read his recipe out aloud; Joyce, Kyn and Rinan ran around the kitchen wildly carrying out the instructions. Nick stared at them in amazement wondering how they could create so much mess with just spraying the pan. "In a large bowl whisk together the sugar, flour, cocoa powder, baking powder, baking soda, and salt, then set aside." "Joyce you do that, Nick next step." Rinan ordered. "Ok! I shall sift, yay!"And so Joyce sifted and Nick read out the next step. "In another large bowl, whisk together the eggs, mashed bananas, water, milk, oil, and vanilla extract." Kyn took out the egg carton and she spilled egg all over the cabinet by accident. She fluttered there and here trying to get a cloth, and Nick couldn't watch anymore he pick up a cloth and wiped it for her.

"Nick… What the hell are you doing?" Rinan asked the only boy in the kitchen. "Making the ice cream?" he answered. "No, not that…" Rinan tried to talk but Joyce screamed loudly. "AHAHA, NICK'S WEARING A VERY MANLY, FRILLY, PINK APRON!" Joyce shouted as she pointed the whisk at him. He protested, "It's just so that my clothes won't get dirty!" He looked at the other two mature ones for help, but they avoided his gaze and the kitchen was silent for once. Rinan cleared her throat and Kyn fake coughed twice. Joyce broke the silence by asking Nick a ridiculous question. "Are rotten bananas ok?" Nick grabbed the banana from her hands and exclaimed, "Of course not, Joyce! Rinan how is the… RINAN! NOOO! THAT' S NOT BUTTER THAT'S CHEESE!" Nick stared at Rinan who was going to melt cheese instead of butter. "Oh what's the difference it's all made out of milk." Rinan proclaimed. "They're very different!" Nick took the cheese away and passed her the butter. "Next we add the wet ingredients to the dry ingredients and stir, or whisk, until combined." Nick glanced nervously at Joyce who was mixing with an electric mixer. Well... A lot of the batter flew onto the wall and onto Lucian who just happened to walk in to check how they were doing. "… Banana cake is it…?" Lucian asked with cake mixture all over his face. The cooks all froze and nodded their head, in silence… "You may continue I shall go have a shower." Lucian walked out of the kitchen; the ones still frozen in the kitchen could hear the deafening laughter of those from the living room.

"Ok… We took the cake out and it's cooling, and the frosting's done." Nick reported to the rest of the Verdura who had their shower and rest. "Lucian still smells like bananas you know." Ange said straight forwardly. Nick froze; he didn't know what else to do since they were already eating ice cream. "It's fine; you don't get attacked by cake mixture everyday." Lucian declared. "Hey, the duty roster!" Rinan shouted from the dinning room. Everyone got up and went to pick their chores for the week. Nick was cooking obviously, Kyn was acting as the human alarm clock, Felix, Lucian and Praziel were on house cleaning, Ange on communication (she always has her phone after all). Joyce was washing the dishes while Rinan was washing the laundry. Cheri despite being a tutor, was in charge of the garden and shopping with Shantel. "Let's go meet to neighbours after lunch!" Nick informed the rest of the Verdura plus Cheri during the ice cream break. "So we're going to pick our rooms and put our luggage away until then." Cheri elaborated on the plan in detail. "Ok then!" Everyone else agreed without arguing since they already had enough for the first half of the day.

* * *

"Let's pick the rooms! So, shortest straws for bottom floor, medium straws for 2nd floor and the longest for the top floor!"Ange walked around and each person chose a straw, after they had a look at their own, they gathered around in a circle and revealed the straw they had. The boys coincidentally were all on the 1st floor which meant Nick could easily get up and cook. On the 2nd floor was the suspense teachers that were hiding something from the others, and the top floor was the noisy bunch minus Kyn. "This is fine." Everyone agreed. They looked at each other and all walked to their new rooms carrying their own luggage, while the screaming bunch wailed and ran up the stairs, tagged along by the Hail and Snow guardian talking to Cheri the tutor, who were the complete opposite of the ear-splitting trio. Joyce was not so good on her balance and tripped on the second step to the third floor, and she fell backwards. Luckily, Rinan was standing there and caught Joyce who banged her head by accident. Joyce ran for her life up the stairs as Rinan death glared at her and got out her naginata; they ran round like a cat chasing a mouse.

* * *

"Ok so now that's all done and Rinan has calmed down let's decorate the cake!" Praizel cheered and punched her fist in the air; the others joined too, but two were not so enthusiastic: it was Nick and Lucian. They had struggled to keep Rinan from slashing Joyce into ribbons and both got injured by her instead. "What picture should we draw on the cake?" Praizel asked everyone for suggestions. "A BANANA PHONE! IT'S A BANANA CAKE AFTER ALL!" Joyce screamed. After all, she ate a bit of the chocolate icing got very hyper and energised. "Ok, what else?" "What about a picture of a leek?" Rinan suggested and the room went coldly silent. "Why a leek?" Lucian asked her. "Oh Verdura reminds me of leeks." They stared at her, but she just emotionlessly walked out of the room. "Ok… Leek it is and one more." "Write Verdura on it, since we are from the Verdura." Felix suggested. "Perfect!" Shantel, Cheri and Joyce decorated the cake and left it in the fridge to cool off. "Ok now that's done… Let's have lunch!" Joyce called to the people in the living room, while Nick got up to cook lunch. He asked what everyone would like for lunch. However, there was just enough food in the fridge for curry this afternoon.

* * *

**Omake:**

This is what actually happened during the search for the keys.

"Ouch! Ah! Something attacked me!?" Auguste massaged his head as he ran around in circles. Kaitlin stared at him then she picked up the shiny keys on the ground. "It came from over the fence." The Ninja leader looked at the hedge where it was chucked from. "That means…?" "Trespassers right boss?" Auguste finished his leader's sentence. "Let's go check it out just in case." Being ninjas, they hid themselves well, and they saw the Verdura splitting up, although not knowing it was them and stalked after Group Rinan and Group Ange. Kaitlin spoke on walkie talkies with the Japanese boy who had France and art obsessed parents which resulted a French name. "They seem to be searching for something." She whispered to Auguste who kept an eye on Lucian. "I heard something about keys, so maybe they're the ones that you picked up, boss." Auguste answered but he was preoccupied as his head was currently full of cruel and sadistic ideas of how he could lead them to the traps he had scattered out around the overgrown garden. "Auguste, it's just us here for now so don't do anything reckless." Auguste remembered that his boss knew how his head actually worked; he also remembered that the five other members have gone researching for information on their Master's orders. "Oh crap they saw me!" Auguste heard his boss from the walkie talkie.

"Boss!" Auguste hissed into his talkie. He looked at the blonde Italian and picked up a rock. He just had a good idea… He threw the rock, aiming at the serious looking guy's head, but the part he wasn't expecting was that some red-headed girl was up in the tree and caught sight of him from a higher view. He ran for it, and the red-head also ran after him at a hasty speed. "Boss, they've seen me too, bring your group…" Auguste heard a sudden scream for help and he smiled. "Boss did you hear the scream?" He asked. "Yes, but it's quite far away I might be a bit late." Kaitlin replied and they ended their conversation at that. Auguste jumped up an oak tree and shook off the two who was chasing him. The two were more interested in the screaming voice, and the ninja boy stayed up in the oak tree. Kaitlin suddenly appeared beside him and when he noticed, he nearly fell off the tree and would have shouted aloud if it wasn't for his boss who cupped his mouth. "Thanks boss." The boy muttered under breaths of exhaustion; the red head was a very fast runner. "Let's go back to the house first."

"We know that they want the keys that they chucked over the fence but we don't know who they are; we can't leave to gather information when they're intruding our house either." Auguste went over the current situation they were in. "The others are out right now so they're at an advantage." He kept going on; he might appear be a shy and cowardly boy but that was just a cover, after all he was the head tactics of the Ninja team. He stopped and froze when he heard growling sounds from the darkness behind him and hid behind his boss who glared into the darkness. A sudden something thumped Auguste from the back, and in fear he clutched at whatever was in front of him and managed to cover the boss' eyes with his hands. Both he and Kaitlin screamed: Kaitlin screamed only because Auguste temporally blinded her by surprise. Their wailing could be heard around the whole garden, and when the boy apologized to his superior she found out that the keys had disappeared. Auguste screamed and ran in circles while shouting ghosts. When the rest of the members came back from their missions, they all wondered why Auguste was running in circles while Kaitlin was calmly sipping tea despite the fact that she was watching him run around like a headless chicken.

* * *

**Information on Panthera hybrid:**

Search google or wikipedia, or whatever suits you.

Panthera hybrid - keywords

P.S. I forgot to mention that I need the names for your Animals, please PM, or review me, for those animal names I don't know.

* * *

**What Actually Happened:**

**Rinan & Nick:**

Rinan: "Goes on the computer and googles 'what is the difference between cheese and butter'* Cheese made from the separated curd and whey (stale milk). Butter is made from the separated cream from the milk itself.

Nick: What are you google-ing Rinan?

Rinan: *closes firefox* Nothing *Stands up and walks away.*

Nick: *goes on firefox and checks history* Hahaha…

* * *

**Joyce:**

Joyce: OH!!! I want to try running around an overgrown garden being a ninja!

Everyone: *stares*

Nick: Joyce... What that why you chucked the keys over?

Me: Why a ninja...

Joyce: NINJA!!!

Everyone: Get her!

* * *

**Ninja Famiglia:**

Auguste: *running in circles* GHOST!!! GHOST!!!

Kaitlin: *sipping tea* This fragrance… Earl Grey?

Auguste: *still running in circles* GHOST!!!!!

Others: *staring at them both*

Auguste: *knocks over teapot by accident* AH! THE GHOST SCALDED ME WITH TEA!!

* * *

**Praizel, Shantel & Cheri:**

Praizel: YAY! JAPAN! LET'S GO TOKYO AND HARAJUKU… *counting using fingers*

Shantel: No! I want to buy my books! Please don't spend all our money!!!!

Cheri: Hey… We still have to buy groceries, you know. There's nothing left to eat after our lunch of curry!

Praizel: Shopping!!!

Shantel: Books!!!

Cheri: Um, groceries…?

* * *

**Felix:**

Nick: Felix your tail's out. *walks past*

Felix: Really?! o.o

Ange: Your monkey tail's out. *walks past*

Felix: Argh.

Shantel: Your tail. *walks past*

Felix: 'Everyone just walks away and doesn't even stop.'

Lucian: *sigh* I'll help you Felix

Felix: Lucian, thank you!

* * *

**Ange & Lucian:**

Ange: GAH!! BUG!!

Lucian: Ange… Ange… Ange! Stop throwing the stones at me!

Ange: BUGS! DIE!!! *takes out her bazooka*

Lucian: ANGE!! There's a bug over there!! *points at a cockroach*

Ange: GAH! COCKROACH! DIE BUGS! *blasts her bazooka*

Lucian: I'm never going to pair up with her when it's a place full of bugs…

* * *

**Nick & Kyn:**

Nick: Help, get me down! *while in net*

Kyn: I'll get you down Nick!

Nick: GAH!! THERE'S A SPIDER IN THIS NET!! GET ME DOWN!!

Kyn: … That's why you want to get down…?

Nick: I HATE SPIDERS!!!

Kyn: … Nick… I'm in doubt whether you should be our boss now…!

* * *

**Felix & Praizel:**

Praizel: I hate this place, it's killing my clothes.

Felix: You get just get Mariano to buy them for you can't you?

Praizel: I'm a mist user remember?

Felix: Oh yea, too bad.

Praizel: … Felix…?

Felix: … Whatever you're thinking…

Praizel: Can you steal some Mariano's money for me next time? *smile*

Felix: … Fine…! T_T Why must I like to get in trouble!

* * *

**Banana Cake Recipe:**

2 cups granulated white sugar, 1 3/4 cups all-purpose flour

3/4 cup (75 grams) cocoa powder

1 1/2 teaspoons baking powder

1 1/2 teaspoons baking soda

1/2 teaspoon salt

2 large eggs

1 cup mashed ripe bananas (about 2 medium sized bananas)

1 cup (240 ml) warm water

1/2 cup (120 ml) milk

1/2 cup (120 ml) safflower or canola oil

1 1/2 teaspoons pure vanilla extract

**Chocolate Ganache Frosting:**

227 grams bittersweet chocolate, cut into small pieces

3/4 cup (180 ml) heavy whipping cream

1 tablespoon (14 grams) unsalted butter

Place the chopped chocolate in a medium sized stainless steel, or heatproof bowl. Set aside. Heat the cream and butter in a medium sized saucepan over medium heat. Bring just to a boil. Immediately pour the boiling cream over the chocolate and allow to stand for 5 minutes. Stir until smooth.

* * *

**Next time on KHR: Version Verdura**

Time for some serious preparation! X-mas is just around the corner… Or just tomorrow, and everyone in the Verdura is hyped up for some fun and severe decorating! But before that they have to give the cake to their new next door neighbours. (We shall give the Ninja Famiglia a real introduction in the next Omake, and a part of their past.)


	5. Meet the Neighbors

Me: We have 3 guests here with us this time, Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san.

Tsuna: He-hello…

Yamamoto: Hello!

Gokudera: And what do you want?!

Me: Nick is very much like Tsuna…

Joyce: Ryohei and Lucian, completely different.

Praizel: Me and Chrome/Mukuro different too.

Nick: Kyn, Gokudera… O.O Very different…

Me: If the guest's please…

Guests: Rinan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the other characters.

Ange: Me and Hibari, most of the time different.

Felix: Me and Yamamoto… We're pretty alike.

Me: You're too much of a trouble maker to be like Yamamoto-san.

Joyce: Me, not like Lambo!

Me: If you're not the world will self-destruct.

Joyce: Hey! I detest that!

Lucian: Why are we comparing with each other?

Shan: …On with the actual story…

* * *

**Meet the Neighbors:**

"Here's your curry, Praizel." Nick carried the last plate with ease, while wearing a blue polka dotted apron. Felix's nimble, blonde tail was out again and right in Nick's path. The funny thing was that he stepped and tripped on it, falling flat on his face, and throwing the plate of curry straight at Praizel. "Kyaa! My clothes! They're ruined now!" Praizel screamed with curry on her clothes and a bit in her hair. Nick sat up sobbing and apologized profusely. Then a cockroach came out of nowhere and flew onto Praizel's curry stained dress. "Cockroach, must blast to death!" Ange got out her bazooka in the blink of an eye, took aim at Praizel, and fired. Her clothes were more than just ruined now: they were charred and coal coloured. "Praizel, are you ok?!" Nick wailed as he rushed to her. Everyone apart from three people stood up and ran around in confusion. "I'll go get the first aid kit!" Cheri calmly said, being the most level-headed one and ran upstairs. "Cockroach, must blast!" Ange shouted in fear of bugs. "Ange, calm down its gone!" Lucian and Felix chased Ange outside into the garden. Joyce, Shantel and Rinan were the only ones left at the table, Kyn and Nick had taken Praizel upstairs to wash up. Joyce was laughing and choking on her curry at the same time. When the whole catastrophe had happened, she had just taken a bit of her lunch and since she was laughing, she could swallow properly and ended up choking. Shantel was reading her book despite the noise and Rinan was just eating her curry without even glancing up, not even once.

"Ange, please don't blast anyone even if they have a bug on them…" Nick told her while tending the the now injured Lucian and Felix. "Sorry… Can't control myself when I see a bug…" Ange apologized and hung her head in shame and embarrassment. "At least no one was hurt very badly that they ended up in the hospital." Rinan said unemotionally, sitting on her chair, reading the newspapers and drinking coffee. "Rinan! That's not very nice!" Nick scolded Rinan but was ignored by her. Meanwhile, Joyce was standing on the bean bag near Felix. She was holding a can of her favourite Pokka Fuji Apple Sparkling Juice, and she lost her balance and started to jump and run on the bean bag. She ended up spilling the whole can of juice on Felix's head. "No! My juice, NO!" Joyce shouted as she cried over her can of apple juice. "What about me…?" Felix asked Joyce quietly, although the question seemed more for himself than her. "Ok, I've treated your wounds now." "I shall be nice and apologize profusely to Felix." Joyce suddenly declared, interrupting Cheri's sentence. "I heard you Joyce, it's fine." Felix turned around and looked at her. Why did she shout that loudly when he was just in front of her? "Hey don't you have to go visit the neighbors now? Oh yea, I suggest you don't take everyone with you, I'll be in my room." Rinan suggested and walked out of the room after putting the newspaper away and clearing her now finished cup of coffee.

* * *

"Ok, paper scissor rock, winner and loser, plus one responsible person." The group gathered for a session of paper, scissor, and rock; the rest who weren't visiting the neighbors would be staying home and taking out everything needed for the next day; it was Christmas after all, and the Verdura took Christmas very seriously. It was as serious as Rinan being able to give Mariano a card wishing him a merry Christmas! "So… Let's go and play!" Cheri shouted even she though was dragged into this, she didn't mind though, since it sounded kind of fun and she was rather enthusiastic. Rinan refused to go greet the neighbors and locked herself in her room until they decided to leave without her. "It's Felix, Nick and Kyn that'll go to greet the neighbors then, congrats." Prai congratulated them. "Ok, so we'll take the cake and walk there, have a little talk and then leave." Kyn summarized "If we're too late send 2 people to come get us." Felix asked the other responsibly before heading out the door. "Make sure Felix doesn't steal, Nick." Shan just had to pop his bubble. "Shan…" Felix smiled but he had an intense aura surrounding him. "Why don't we go now Felix, I'm sure the neighbors are waiting. Hahaha…" Kyn and Nick both dragged him by the arm out of their cosy house. Kyn looked much paler than before, since it was cold in Japan, much colder.

Kyn had wavy black hair that just dropped past her shoulders; she mostly tied it up in a messy bun. Brown eyes with glasses just like any other normal girl. The tallest and stronger boy stood next to her trying to calm Felix down; he had the same black hair and brown eyes as the girl, but his hair was short and a bit spiky. Felix was not very looking forward to go now that Nick and Kyn were both watching him. He had spiky brown hair and grey eyes which was now in a glare. They walked down the street a bit until they reached the next house with the cake. Nick walked up to the door first and knocked thrice. A male voice answered the Verdura group outside with a "Hiiii!" and then a loud thud. A boy about their age answered the door; on the other hand he was shorter than Kyn in height. "Yes…?" The boy glanced at them and was somewhat nervous. "Oh um, we're going to be your neighbors from now on. I'm Nick this is Kyn and Felix. We thought we'll pay a little visit and bring a cake." Nick held the cake up to let him see. "Oh right thanks… I'm Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna. Do you want to come in?" the other boy asked."If we may." The shorter boy showed them in; they took off their shoes and went inside the cosy house.

* * *

"So, we're getting Christmas cards, ingredients for food, more decorations and anything else?" Shantel read off the long list of things they needed. "We better get going then, we're gonna have to go to a lot of shops." Cheri and Shantel both walked out of the house; they both were the same height, one was a brunette with wavy medium hair in loose plaits, red eyes and the other one had dark black hair with red streaks which reached past mid-way, indigo eyes. Both of them had uncommon eye colours but common hair colours. "Let's go shopping!" Cheri cheered sarcastically. "Well are you really here to teach them Japanese?" Shantel asked as they walked down the avenue. "It's a good cover up right? Rinan told me about adding in special training while teaching Japanese." Shantel sighed and the two were silent for the whole journey to the shops. Meanwhile in the house of Verdura, Joyce shouted "When is the tree coming?!" at the top of her voice. "It's coming later. I phoned the people to bring it." Rinan leaned against the doorway as she was phoning for the delivery of their Christmas tree. "Why couldn't we go pick a tree out?" Ange asked Lucian; he strongly opposed to picking a tree themselves. "So you and Joyce won't go crazy and chop or blast all the trees down." Lucian explained as he got down the box of decorations.

* * *

"Um… This is very awkward is it not…?" Kyn wanted to break the awkward silence, since it was very disturbing. "Nick, say something…" Kyn nudged her boss. "Huh, oh um… You have a lovely house, Tsuna-san." Nick and Kyn got very nervous after the minor incident that happened when they came in. Felix being himself couldn't resist keeping his hands in his pocket and not take things from the house. Kyn had to take things off him, but when he took a vase he just couldn't let go of it and Kyn was pulling the vase to make him let go. Nick was being very uneasy in the front checking when Tsuna was going to turn around and when he did Nick quickly wrapped his arms around his two acquaintances by the back of their necks, using his body to conceal the two who were still having a game of tug a war at the back with the vase. After they calmed down, Nick knew that the boy already had a feeling they were doing something suspicious behind his back but didn't raise the issue. The other incident was about to happen... "How about I go get some tea?" Tsuna asked and walked to the kitchen. He was now behind the Verdura. "Felix, your tail…!" Kyn whispered to Felix urgently; Felix's blonde tail was showing again.

"Felix…! Your tail it's showing!" Kyn whispered louder but not loud enough for Tsuna to hear. Felix stared at her and checked. Indeed his tail was showing and he panicked. Nick suddenly stood up and startled everyone. Tsuna turned around but Nick was blocking his sight so he couldn't see Felix. "Can you please show me where the bathroom is? Sorry about this." Nick smiled and the two skies walked to find the bathroom. Meanwhile Felix and Kyn were struggling to hide the tail from view, but little did they know that a certain "baby" was watching them from the shadows... "We're back!" Nick was relieved as he believed that they would have no problem with concealing the tail but to his horror the two of his guardians were sitting in shame and were frozen with panic. The mother of the house was making tea. "Oh hello you must be the neighbours, thanks so much for the cake." A "baby" in weird clothes leapt onto the table. "Maman, I'm hungry." "Re-Reborn!" Tsuna shouted. "Then let's have the cake then, shall we? If you don't mind, that is. I'm Sawada Nana nice to meet you." The mother introduced herself. "Hello I'm Nick nice to meet you." He panicked. The mother saw them didn't she? Wait… "Reborn!?" he shouted; he had just realized why the two had frozen up. The terror of their memories were back to haunt them. "Ciaosu, how's the Verdura going?"

* * *

"Ok, we got the decorations we have right now out, the left over ingredients out, what else?" Lucian said as he checked the stuff messily thrown everywhere. "How about we pack up?" Praizel suggested looking at the big mess. "I agree!" Rinan declared as she was glomped by Joyce who was on a very high, high right now. "CHRISTMAS YAY!" She cheered really loudly next to Rinan. "I think my ears are useless now…" Rinan gave up on trying to calm her down. "Ok people let's clean up, and Ange what are you doing with the bazooka?" Lucian looked over to the overly protective girl; she was in sitting a cardboard box with her bazooka. "What if a cockroach pops out again? Oh wait… WHAT IF A WHOLE FAMILY OF COCKROACHES POP OUT?!" Ange screamed as if her worst nightmare came true. "Ange calm down!" Lucian shouted but it was nothing against Joyce's hyper activeness and Ange's fear. A murderous intent came from the back of the screaming bunch and Praizel was avoiding all eye contact with the person standing next to her. Rinan was not very pleased right now. "Make those two shut up by the time me and Lucian come back or else… I will personally deal with them…" Rinan scowled, grabbed her coat and headed outside to get the trio from next door.

"Nick-kun, Felix-kun, Kyn-chan, I think your friends are here to get you." Nana said as she invited the two in. "Hey, nice house don't you think, clean and very clean…" Rinan murmured but stopped as soon as she saw Reborn. Lucian knew that it wasn't a good turn out since the three looked beat. He was ready for a retreat, so he explained that the two crazy girls was very noisy back in their house and they needed someone to calm them down and clean the place while they were at it. "Did you cause them any trouble, Felix?" Rinan asked since she knew he couldn't resist touching their very clean valuables. Felix didn't reply; it looked like his soul was flying out of his dead body. "Let's go then shall we?" Kyn faked a dazzling smile and dragged Felix out of the room after saying goodbye to the Sawadas. Tsuna sent them off. When they were outside, a tall Japanese and a grouchy Italian were heading towards Tsuna. The Verdura obviously thought they were friends. "Tsuna, are they your friends?" the taller one asked with a grinning face "Ah Yamamoto, they're my new neighbours. This is Kyn, Nick, Felix and…" Tsuna realized that the other two didn't introduce themselves. "They're Rinan and Lucian." Nick caught on fast before the grouchy Italian could shout. A truck with a huge tree came at that.

"That's a huge Christmas tree." Yamamoto laughed. "Rinan… How big did you order the tree as?" Nick asked the taller girl. "… Joyce said to order the largest and so I did." The others stared at her. "Tenth! What if they're assassins who are here to kill you?!" Gokudera was obviously himself. "Gokudera-kun… I don't think so…" Tsuna reasoned with him; he was the one with the Hyper Intuition. "Can we go any day soon? We do still have to take that tree in." Rinan rudely spoilt the mood; the silver headed Italian didn't like the Chinese. "Ah yes, goodbye, see you later." Tsuna bowed, Yamamoto laughed as he waved, while the silver head just scowled before they went into Sawadas' residence and the other five bowed and walked away to get the tree. "So how was the trip?" Lucian asked even though he knew. "What do you think, Reborn was there so we froze a bit, and then these two kids came running, one had this huge forehead and Chinese clothing and the other one was wearing a cow print cloth." Felix told the whole story of what happened after the tail event. "Better than staying home with them, meaning Joyce and Ange." Rinan said as she pulled the tree behind her single-handedly.

"Hey, you guys are back; finally, I can't take it anymore!" Praizel shouted and greeted them at the same time. Half of the living room and dining room was clean and half of it was in a mess. "No matter what we do Joyce just won't calm down!" Cheri said as she chased after the jumping Joyce. "YAY CHRISTMAS!" Joyce shouted so loudly that even the neighbours could hear her shouting. "Joyce calm down let's clean up and bake a log cake ok?" Nick tried to negotiate with her. "OK!" Joyce ran and started to pick everything up hyperactively. "I'll put the tree away then." Rinan said as she already started to drag the tree towards the back door. How did she do it was what everyone wanted to know. The rest of the day were spent cleaning up, having dinner, and decorating the Christmas tree with Praizel planning and deciding where everything should go. Rinan and Ange started making Christmas cards, Joyce and Praizel were putting the groceries away and Shantel and Cheri went out again to buy the stuff they forgot. They sleep early that day; they were all very tired after the wild goose chase for keys and cleaning all that mess. And so after their choice of a warm drink they tried to go to bed. But not without a little more chasing when Joyce fell down the stairs again.

* * *

**Omake:**

What happened before the second Guardian Lucian joined the Verdura.

"Lucian I'll introduce you, this is Nick, your cousin and the heir to Verdura." His father introduced the younger and shorter boy who was only 12 years old. "So, you're Lucian, nice to meet you." The younger boy smiled at him with a warm and dazzling smile. "Lucian wake up! You've got a mission!" Kaitlin shook the sleeping Ninja Boss awake. "Why don't you go instead you're the boss-in-training…" Lucian yawned; he was dreaming about how he first met the Verdura boss-in-training, his dad and the moment when the Verdura Boss decided to make Lucian the Sun Guardian of the Verdura family, the main branched family. Kaitlin was just a boss in training right now but he knew she'd be better at it than he was going to be since she had a sky flame. "Lucian, we've got a job right now, let's go." His right-hand man dragged him out of bed and stormed out of the room. The strict person was Ludwigan Talika who was sixteen that year. Following them was Milly Fui, a really tall Chinese girl, but she got angry too often. "Lucian can't you be much quicker?" She had a sour look on her face. "Sorry I was sleeping." Lucian was going to transfer to the Verdura, but the others didn't say anything although they knew that Lucian was the one who was hurt the most by this. They couldn't do anything about it anyway, and this might be the only mission that they were going to work together.

"Have they gone already?" An American walked in the room and sat down beside Kaitlin on the mat; he was drinking coffee. "Yes they have, Lucian's transferring very soon too." Kaitlin didn't give Alfred even a glance; she just sipped her tea. "Hey there you two are. They've gone have they?" A curly orange head poked out from the door. Behind him was a taller but younger Korean boy; he had just scared that older boy a while ago. "Rovina, Gehao come in and have a cup of tea with us." Alfred called out when he noticed them. "Yes they've gone already." Kaitlin answered the question that was the important issue right now. "Lucian's leaving soon right?" Gehao's voice was rarely heard but not today, no one talked about it and they didn't want to talk about this subject anyway. They were gladly interrupted by Auguste who was Japanese but had a French name. "Hey they're gone right? Let's give him a surprise party!" Auguste ran into the room and suggested; behind him was a girl about their age. "You let a stranger in the house again Auguste?" Kaitlin glared at him, so did Gehao; Alfred and Rovina didn't mind though. "Oh no, he didn't invite me in, I threatened him to let me in." The stranger smiled.

"Who're you, and what are you doing here?" Kaitlin questioned; she would be the next boss after Lucian left. "The same group Lucian will be in, one of the Guardians and tutor in Verdura, here to take him after the party, so, when are you going to prepare for it?" They stared at her like she was the 2 year later Verdura Lightning Guardian, meaning one single word: crazy. "Oh, I forgot to tell Kaitlin when we were leaving, Nick told me he's going to sent someone to do something at the house…" Lucian sneezed before remembering that someone from the Verdura was going to come. "You could have not slept and told us first you know!" Ludwigan said to the walkie talkie in a whisper. Milly was in front of them a few miles, watching their target/ "It might be fun when we go back home interrupting some event." She talked into the walkie talkie. "Well, I guess we can spare the day after this mission." Ludwigan muttered into the device. Milly jumped in joy and Lucian stared at the talking device in surprise that the strict Ludwigan never took thing off of anything.

After the mission of stalking their target and gathering information, Lucian, Ludwigan and Milly headed back with their super fast ninja tree jumping techniques. They got to their house in no time, and when they opened the door it was dark. Lights weren't on like no one was home, and when they got to the living room and hit the light switch, everyone jumped out of their hidden places and shouted "Welcome back Lucian!" The other three were stunned. "What…?" Lucian stammered. "Well, this person from the Verdura said that the leader wanted you to have a party with us before you leave and so she forced us to; she was very good at manipulating and threatening…" Alfred explained. "We're going to set up a leaving party for Lucian, you guys are so awkward it'll be awkward if you don't do the right thing or I'll kick you off the team day by day, little by little, using any means possible…" the girl laughed evilly as she dragged Auguste around as a hostage and headed for the kitchen to bake a cake. The rest had to obey her orders: Auguste was under her care and she might boil him in the kitchen or something even though his thoughts were very sadistic and cruel, somehow they knew he'd lost this round.

Lucian stood there dumbfounded, staring at the cake and at everyone else. Kaitlin had a graceful smile on her face, Ludwigan coughed and looked away with his hand covering his face like he was embarrassed, Milly was excited, Alfred was grinning, Rovina was also smiling, Gehao had the same expressionless face but it looked friendlier than before, Auguste was not trying to work up some trick this time thankfully. Lucian laughed and spent the day with his Ninja family for the last time. They talked and remembered the good times; Lucian had to reveal everyone's secret and embarrassing moments to Kaitlin since she was going to be their leader the next day. "You know Auguste's tricks right? And his double personality? Gehao's cold and unemotional so be careful , he might hurt someone's feelings really badly. Rovina's straight-forward and a coward sometimes, but he's caring, Alfred talks too much so make sure he shuts up before he reveals secrets. Milly gets angry too easily, she's always shy at first, Luwigan… Make sure he doesn't work the others to death and bring him some snacks when he locks himself up in his room; make sure to bring a blanket too in case he falls asleep. What else…" Everyone stared at him. He really knew a lot that others didn't. Kaitlin nodded and said she would take care of them after he left and the others would probably look after each other too.

"Hey, Lucian stop day dreaming you idiot." Rinan smacked Lucian on the forehead with the newspaper she was reading. "Hey, I was having a nice recap…" Lucian muttered as he woke up slowly. "Oh you mean the last party you had with the Ninjas?" Lucian was now wide awake. "How did you… You were that person that came weren't you?" Lucian should have known as soon as he met Rin. That day after the party, Lucian left and arrived at the Verdura mansion using their car, and when he was outside the door, he could heard screaming. He burst through the door and saw Nick tied to a huge rotating dartboard with a girl throwing knives at him. "Hello there, you must be Lucian why don't you join us?" She smiled at him with a cruel aura but he stood there in shock at how the boss's own guardian could do this to the boss in training. "Hello? Stop day dreaming, you can send seven cards and a bunch of photos to them tomorrow ok?" Rinan sighed at him and walked off to the kitchen to wash her cup. They should get to sleep now. Nick ran and tackled Lucian from behind. "Let's go sleep and wake up really early tomorrow for Christmas!" Everyone cheered and went to sleep. "Well, I guess sending them a card is good and maybe I should ask for a day off sometime and visit them." Little did he know that they were his next door neighbours, and everyone in the Ninja sneezed while sleeping.

* * *

**Important Note/Vote:**

Me: Well… *deep breaths* I guess… I can die after this… So let's have a vote for should we add romance in this story!

Nick: Romance will obviously win Rin…

Me: I can dream can't I? But do expect cheesy stuff…

Mariano: Oh I'm sure it won't be that bad.

Me: … If you want to be paired up with anyone just review or pm me… If it's another made up character ask the maker first then review and pm me…

Joyce: NO VOTE FOR ROMANCE FIRST! I REFUSE!

Me: Ok… We shall vote anyway for the lols, but I shall still write romance… Yay me…

Joyce: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Me: Shut up Joyce, I gave my pride up for the romance lols!

* * *

Vote:

Yes: III

No: III

* * *

Ok I've got

PraizelxNick

JoycexMukuro

ChromexMariano

RinanxLuciano

ShantelxFuta

KynxGokudera

(I'm not forcing myself to write romance... Just that my friends greatly annoys me by spamming my MSN with "I want a boyfriend!", romance is in every thing I read so... No worries, not forcing myself.)

* * *

**What Actually Happened:**

**Auguste:**

Auguste: Ah-choo! NO, THE GHOST IS BACK TO HAUNT ME NO!!!

Kaitlin: What the, Auguste?

Ludwigan: What the hell are you doing Auguste?!

Alfred: Auguste there are no ghosts here?!

Rovina: Ghost where?!

Gehao: … I'm going back to sleep.

Milly: Auguste… I'll kill you…

Auguste: NO!! IT'S A DEMON

* * *

**Rinan:**

Me: Yay… I pair up with Mariano and then Lucian… T_T

Mariano: Why the change?

Me: Cause, I dislike you to that extent.

Mariano: T_T That's not nice.

Me: I'm sure there are better girls for you to flirt with later on…

Lucian: … Me pairing up with Rinan… What was I thinking in the story…?

Me: THAT'S MY LINE! But for the lols… I'll throw my pride away!

* * *

**Verdura:**

Nick: Pass the mayo please.

Ange: Here you go.

*eats in silence*

Lucian: This is peaceful for once.

Me: I guess…

Kyn: Yes it's… Awkward actually.

Felix: She went too hyper so she's shutting up right now.

Praizel: That's a good thing.

Cheri: I guess but this is a bit too awkward.

Shantel: No it's peace and quiet for once in my life around these people.

Joyce: YAY RICE, I EAT RICE IN SINGAPORE TOO, 4 PEOPLE'S+ SHARE! I LIKE RICE!

Everyone (a part from Joyce): Spoke too soon…

* * *

**Polpo:**

Mariano: Hey the Verdura's sent us a letter.

Peter: It's signed by Rin, how rare.

Francelin: So, what is it about?

Katan: Can we not go?

Rambian: The boss says yes, so we'll go!

Andriana: Why not it sounds fun! The Ninja will be there too!

Cherylana: We'll go of course Rin signed it after all…

Everyone: Let's book a plane!

* * *

**Ninja:**

Auguste: Lucian sent us an invitation to a Christmas party!

Rovina: What?! Let's go!

Ludwigan: We have work to do, you know!

Kaitlin: Its Christmas I don't see any work on a holiday.

Milly: But we can meet the Verdura and Polpo right?

Alfred: Let's go tomorrow!

Gehao: Hey… Isn't this address just next door?

Everyone: … HEY!

* * *

**Next time on KHR: Version Verdura**

The Verdura will be very hyperactive for Christmas! Yay! Especially Joyce and her hyper activeness! The Polpo and Ninja have been invited to the Verdura Christmas Party Bash yay! Let's hope Mariano stop flirting with the other girls and stop making a huge mess in the next chapter! Pockey game is a must next chapter if you have any other ideas or game review or pm me!


	6. Verdura Christmas Party Bash

Me: … … … … … …

Nick: Rin its ok, its ok…

Mariano: Rin honey!

Me: NO!!!!! *throws a sofa and sprints*

Everyone: …

Lucian: Um… Rinan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the other characters.

Kaitlin: Rinan does not own any music/dance mentioned: Caramelldansen, Servant of Evil by Kagamine Len and Dear – Master and Edited.

Praizel: Yay party!

Joyce: PARTY! POCKY GAME! MAKE FUN OF NICK!

Nick: What?!

Felix: Why is he here…?

Francelin: That's my line…

Kyn: No fighting Felix.

Kaitlin: This place is noisy.

Cheri: It's always like this.

Ange: I shall go to the emo corner, do not disturb me.

Ausguste: Ah…

Rovina: Yay, party!

Gehao: Warning has cheesy romance.

Me: Che! Not that bad!

Shan: …On with the actual story…

* * *

**Verdura Christmas Party Bash****:**

"Oh cheer up Rinan it's not that bad that this… Mario guy is coming, right?" Cheri tried to reason with her fellow tutor. Shantel told her that it was a big deal but she didn't think so.

"It's Mariano, and he is that bad… He's a pervert and a flirt and I dislike him." Rinan told Cheri as she put down her cup of coffee.

"But he still helped us when we were in trouble and needed his help, though I guess I don't like his flirty personality." Nick voiced his opinion from the kitchen once again, and added to his collection of aprons was a green apron with a ridiculous face which stuck out its tongue which he was wearing now.

"Nick, seriously what is with those aprons…?" Felix questioned with his mouth full of pancake; he never had a clue about them until now.

"It's a collection: you know aprons instead of stamps." Rinan answered as she drank her coffee, it was Christmas morning and the Verdura expected tons of guests, but they haven't arrived yet.

"Oh yea, everyone, try to act nice and don't fight when you're too excited to see someone, alright Felix…?" Praizel smiled but the aura surrounding her was murderous, and Felix nodded in fear, for last time Felix and Francelin had their fighting session they had ruined Praizel's dress and it wasn't a pretty sight after that.

* * *

The door bell rang and echoed across the dinning room where Ange and Joyce both got up from the bean bags and ran to open the door in an overly hyper manner. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

A Japanese girl stood there in shock from the loudness, a nerdy-looking Japanese boy was trying to run away in fear but was he was grabbed by the collar by a yellow haired German. Standing there was also a tall emotionless Korean boy, a taller but shy looking Chinese girl, a friendly looking American and an orange head Italian. They were all in shock and froze except for the German who was scolding the Japanese boy who is desperately trying to run away.

"The Ninja live next to us!?!" The Verdura shouted as loudly as they could. The Ninja lived next to them in that unliveable piece of forest land full of bugs and traps?! Ange was traumatised: how could they live in that place full of bugs…? The door bell rang for the second time. Felix was prepared and opened the door but when he did, he was knocked backwards, for Francelin had charged at him and they started another fight. The Polpo invited themselves in after grabbing hold of their Rain guardian.

* * *

"So… What should we do now?" Nick asked the three groups when they were all separated. The atmosphere was too tense; however some were unaffected and went on a high.

"It's snowing! Now I'm going be a frozen guardian, YAY! Oh yea REMEMBER TO REFROST ME or you'll lose your Lightning Guardian!" Joyce shouted as she ran out of the door super hyper actively wearing her winter clothes. Her face was pale and was as cold, no, colder than a corpse but her hyper activeness made her human enough.

"Come down Joyce, you're too hyper even if you're freezing to death." Rinan told her calmly but of course she wasn't listening.

"I remember last Christmas, Joyce went up on to the roof to wail, that was funny." Andriana laughed remembering how they spent the last Christmas.

"Hey, didn't the girly idiot nearly died from running into a car?" Peter glanced at the said idiot.

Last Christmas was a heck of a day for Rinan. She was in charge of shopping with Joyce for the day, and it was the most embarrassing timeshe ever experienced. Rinan didn't feel much embarrassment except for that very day. Joyce wasn't so hyper when they had gone into the supermarket; she was shouting and running to get pocky, snacks and stuff. Only when the Chinese had come across the chocolate cake sample, did she regret giving her sample to the super active Singaporean.

* * *

After Rinan gave the sample to Joyce she was silent for the whole time when they had shopped, and after they checked out and paid, Joyce screamed super hyper actively and ran into those automatically sliding supermarket doors.

The others stared at her; there was an awkward silence. After a few seconds the door slid open and Joyce fell face flat onto the carpeted floor. Rinan was going to ask if she was ok but she shot straight back up and charged outside into the parking lot full of moving, speeding vehicles.

Rinan froze for a bit out of shock and then immediately chase after her. She searched for her all over the whole parking lot running with the groceries in her hand. Just when she was about to give up and ask passers by for help, she spotted a black-head running up and down the middle of the street, gladly no one was there to see her and also that there was no cars coming in either.

She charged after the shorter girl, telling her to get off the road and come back to the sidewalk. She did and they walked home after that little crazy event.

Joyce just couldn't stop being jumpy on the way when they were nearly home and when a car was driving slowly on the road in front of them, Joyce somehow got more excited and ran after the car, bashing into from the back window and scaring the poor old couple sitting in the front seats. Rinan grabbed her and sprinted home, and all she told them after that was: "When Joyce ever, ever gets quiet lock her in the closet."

* * *

"Let's go play in the snow!"Cherylana suggested as she rushed to put on her winter gear. Milly followed soon after. It was so awkward and silent in the room; they needed something to get everyone together and have fun, since it was Christmas and they're a family after all.

"Let's have a snowball fight. Rinan, Shan and I will be captains, I'm in charge of Ninja, Shan'll be in charge of Verdura and Rinan's in charge of Polpo. You're allowed to use your box weapons but no box animals and also you can only attack someone with snowballs. That's all for the rules!" Cheri explained the rules for this extra special mafia snowball fight.

"Alright let's go have the team talk now!" Rinan shouted and restrained her inner desires to strangle the Polpo Sky Boss. "Look if you keep flirting like that we'll lose so stop flirting, Francelin I know you're going to go attack Felix and vice versa so I'll get Katan to partner up with you." Rinan wanted more than anything to stop Mariano flirting and so she made it look like she wants to win instead of doing that.

"So should we also pair up too?" Cherylana asked.

"Please keep each other under control." Rinan pleaded, and so Rinan paired with Mariano, Peter with Rambian and Cherylana with Andriana. "Oh yes keep, and I mean it. Keep your distance away from Ange and Joyce."

* * *

"The main branch can't lose to the Polpo or the Ninja so do your best…" Shantel told everybody and then it was silent.

"Shan… That's not much of a plan…" Felix replied meditatively.

"Then let's go in pairs since that's what everyone's doing I bet, so pair up." Ange was with Joyce, Nick with Praizel, Shan with Kyn, and Lucian with Felix. They bet that the Ange plus Joyce pair will win for sure.

"Hey… Let's just leave it to those two; I doubt that the others will win when they're playing." Lucian whispered to the other team members.

"Rinan will know and keep her distance though." Shantel whispered back

"I doubt she can take on all of us though she might get the Polpo to back her up and avoid those two." Nick discussed.

On the last group, Cheri was a tutor for the Ninja before and she knew them pretty quite well so she paired Kaitlin with Auguste, Rovina with Ludwigan, Gehao with Alfred and she went with Milly. They were ready but they didn't know how scary the hyper active pair could be…

"Ok we all had our group meetings; the boundary is the house, garden and the street outside, so… Let the fight begin after 5 minutes to run away!" Cheri shouted and subsequently everyone scattered after the Ninja hid in the trees, Mist users used illusions and the others hid somewhere.

* * *

"3… 2… 1… Go…!" Nick counted down as the snow fight began silently and simultaneously; Felix and Francelin were in the middle of the plain garden followed by their partner.

"Let's settle this!" they both shouted to each other. "Why are you copying me?! That's my line, hey!" Their shouting was getting louder and louder.

"Are you going to fight or what?" Katan asked them emotionlessly, since they were getting off task.

"You can only fight using snowballs remember!" Lucian shouted at the back as he retreated behind a nearby tree.

"What are you doing, Lucian?" Felix turned around and asked him meditatively.

"I don't want to fight Katan because it's not peaceful so I'll hide here and watch over you." Lucian replied waved his baseball bat and saluted, and Felix turned around. Almost immediately, his face was attacked by a cold ball of snow.

"Ha! First hit!" Francelin arrogantly laughed and his face was also attacked by a ball of cold snow.

"That's cheating!" With that, they started to throw snowballs at each other. Katan sighed and wondered how the other fights were going on.

Nick and Praizel were on their guard at the front entrance of the Verdura house and they were very bored. However they were soon ambushed by the Ninja near the trees: Gehao with a friendly Alfred and the Polpo team: Peter with Rambian.

* * *

Somewhere else was Cherylana along with Andriana who were fighting with Shantel with Kyn from the Verdura, the Ninja: Cheri in the company of Milly, were hiding in the shadows waiting for their move.

Ange and Joyce were running and being hyperactive all over the whole place; too bad for Rovina and Ludwigan who just had to bump into them unluckily. Joyce climbed up a tree and jumped down, making Rovina catch her by instinct.

Rinan and Mariano were somewhere inside the house: Rinan was behind the couch and Mariano across to the other side next to the book shelf. They could hear screaming outside the house, but they ignored it. Who cares? If the screaming was not from them, then it didn't matter.

Kaitlin and Auguste were near the kitchen, where they set up traps all over the dining room. Auguste went all out to get revenge on the woman that had held him hostage previously. He still remembered that time and he also couldn't forgive Mariano for hitting on his boss.

Kaitlin on the other hand also wanted revenge on Mariano for flirting with her, since he was very annoying and so they decided to have their battle inside so no one knew that some people will get really hurt. Back to Nick and Praizel; they had spilt up for various reasons and the Polpo group chased after Nick while the Ninja group chased after Praizel.

* * *

"Tsuna! Go bring this cake over to the neighbours and give them a merry Christmas greeting!" Nana-san shouted from the kitchen; she was cooking a big feast for lunch, and it was a white Christmas.

Kyoko, Haru, Ryohei, Yamamoto and Gokudera were outside arguing like always as Tsuna came out the door with Lambo, I-Pin and Futa, Gokudera greeted his beloved tenth as they walked towards the Verdura house.

"Peter! It's not like a gentleman to do something that!" Nick shouted as he ran out the front door and pointed at the metal rod wielding English.

"Oh shut up you stupid idiot." Rambian threw a snowball at the English as if they were playing baseball; Peter hit the ball which was heading straight for Nick, and he shouted and ducked. When they finally stopped firing snowballs, he stood up and saw the Vongola family staring dumbfounded at him.

"Um… Care to join us for a fun but serious game of snowball fight?" He asked them as they continued to stare at him.

"Nick, a little help here?" Praizel shouted as she defended herself against the incoming snowballs with her iron fan.

"Urgh… I'll call Cheri, Rinan and Shantel to stop the game!" Nick said as he got out his phone but the speakers already went off.

"The snowball fight will be stopped from now because we have guests so please be considerate, shut the hell up and stop." Rinan's voice drowned out everyone else's protests but they had no control over the three leaders right now.

"I guess they knew…?" Nick turned towards the surprised gang and laughed.

* * *

"Ahaha it looked fun, that game you were playing." Yamamoto said as he laughed, Ryohei was also extremely hyperactively enthusiastic to join in their game of a snowball fight too.

"Um… About that…" Nick stammered as he glanced at the others; the main group were sitting on the floor near the T.V, and they ignored Nick's request for help cause it was too bothersome and they didn't have any thing on their minds either.

Kyn sat down on the dining table and tried to help Nick. "Well, it got too dangerous so we decided to stop, sorry about that." Kyn smiled while putting down a drink for everyone.

"It was dangerous from the start." Praizel walked past, commenting in a sing song voice. Nick was deeply affected by that, Kyn sweat dropped, and Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera sat with Nick and Kyn by the dining table, while Kyoko and Haru along with Lambo and I-Pin were with the girls away from Mariano's flirts.

Futa went with Cheri, Rinan and Shantel into the quiet corner of the room where they all read books, stats report, or the newspaper. Shantel saw him and handed him a fairy tale book to read saying he could keep it since it was Christmas.

Tsuna knew that the game of snowball wasn't a normal game for normal people but he couldn't quite put his fingers on who they actually were, but he was sure this wasn't fake hospitality.

"Tenth, I really don't think they're safe to be around." Gokudera whispered to his boss, since they did indeed look quite suspicious.

* * *

"I'll introduce everybody. I'm Nick Verdura, and this is Kyn Skylar, the one that just walked past was Praizel Tay." Nick introduced themselves properly this time.

"I'm Sawasa Tsunayoshi, this is Gokudera-kun and Yamamto." Tsuna introduced the people from his side.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi nice to meet you." Yamamoto laughed.

"Sasagawa Ryohei, extreme!" The white haired boxer shouted.

"The ones fighting near the T.V are Felix and Francelin, surrounding them are Mariano, Lucian, Katan, Peter, Rambian, Cherylana, Kaitlin, Gehao and Lugwigan." He named everyone near the bean bags and pointed as he named. "The quieter group over there are Andriana, Milly, Auguste, Alfred, Rovina, Shantel, Cheri and Rinan." Nick pointed behind them and named the people that were talking to Kyoko and Haru.

"It's Kyoko my sister, the extreme blonde haired girl!" Ryohei shouted extremely loudly indeed.

"I wouldn't say her hair is that blonde it has a shade of brown…" Kyn muttered.

"You stupid woman, he didn't mean it like that! This turf top here always uses the word extreme." Gokudera scolded.

"I'm not a stupid woman, you hot headed octo head!" Kyn chattered back.

"Gokudera-kun…! The other girl is Haru and the boy is Futa, the ones running around are Lambo and I-Pin." Tsuna pointed to the lively bunch that was running around wildly.

"That's Joyce and Ange and they're very… Lively don't you think?" Nick sweat dropped as he introduced the two hyper active people.

"Oh yes. Would you like to all have lunch with us?" Tsuna asked, since it couldn't hurt to have a friendship bonding for one lunch right?

* * *

**Omake:**

What happens when you have Verdura, Polpo and Ninja playing "Pocky Game" and "Secret Santa" on X-Mas.

"NO! I WANT CHOCOLATE FORKS NOT SPOONS!" Joyce whined as she picked up a spoon and inspected it. "I wanted mini chocolate tridents!" She shouted. It was after dinner. They had a big feast at lunch with their neighbours and their friends and after that they continued with their game of snowball fight until dinner.

Joyce and Ange won of course, and they had BBQ and they invited the neighbours to share it with them. It wasn't a pretty sight since Nick left his post and the food caught fire. After he came back, he was banned from cooking the food for once. The Vongola had bid farewell and returned home, since some of them were still not on moderately good terms.

After they had went inside their own house, Joyce had gone hyper again and wanted chocolate. Cheri and Shan who were in charge of shopping went to buy chocolate while the others took a break, especially since everyone was tortured by the Ange and Joyce group at the end of the snowball fight.

When the two shoppers had returned Joyce busy being depressed over why they hadn't bought chocolate forks instead of chocolate spoons, and declared that even chocolate chopsticks were better and more useful, to poke people that is. "Hey! It's Secret Santa time now!" Cherylana shouted as she gathered everyone and proceeded to the living room.

* * *

"Before anyone touches the presents we shall call in order, ok… Rin got Kyn and here's your present Kyn." Nick ordered and gave Kyn her present.

It wasn't very big. She opened it and found two pairs of brown coloured contact lenses. "Thanks Rin!" Kyn thanked her gratefully.

"Oh yea, if you don't want brown, I've got other colours. Blue, green, red, etc, which one do you want?"

'Whoa colour options?' Kyn thought about it. 'Red makes me look evil so…' "I'll stick with sky blue." Kyn announced her decision.

"Here catch!" Rin threw another two pairs of contact lenses at her. "You can keep the brown ones too; the others are spares in case you lose them." Rinan told her.

"Cool, thank you Rinan!" Kyn thanked once again.

"Next is Praizel and Rinan, then Nick and Praizel." Kaitlin called out and handed her present to Rinan, it was quite big and was rectangular. She tore open the wrapper; inside was a panda laptop set: a laptop cover, keyboard stickers, panda mouse and mouse pad. Nick stared at it in awe.

"Nice, thanks Prai." Rinan looked at her present, impressed.

"Nick, just so you know, me and Joyce went to shop for presents together, my present better be good." Nick grinned and gave Praizel her present and she opened it. Inside was a white dress with black lace and flowery patterns at the bottom. She screamed and hugged Nick.

"Thank you! I love it…" The others stared at her. "What? Oh…" The two both blushed as the others snickered at them.

"Ok the next pair is Joyce and Nick."

* * *

Nick was given a panda cooking set: panda apron (black and white lace included), frying pan, spatula and knife. He shouted with glee along with Joyce who shouted because Mariano had gave her "Will o' Wisp", the otome DS game she had always wanted! He told her that since he had brought her what she wanted, she should not plan to shoot him to death anymore.

Kaitlin had Mariano and she had brought him seven tickets to a baseball game so that he could go together with his family, Mariano tried to take advantage of the situation and hug her. However, Auguste gladly saved his boss from harassment by shoving her away and giving her her present: the best green tea that he could find. It was very expensive to be honest.

Felix didn't know Auguste that well so he just gave him a voucher for a bookstore like a lot of other people did, including Katan, Shantel, Cherylana, Milly, Andriana, and Rovina. Felix and Francelin started another one of their fights, as when Felix opened his box, a pie had popped out and the pie had landed on his face.

This time, nobody bothered to stop them. Lucian gave Francelin a sports board game since he knew he liked to play sports, Ange gave a Lucian another baseball bat, Alfred knew that Ange like being alone but never had so he got her coupons that was signed by the Verdura for her too have some peace and alone time.

Shantel got information from Lucian and brought Alfred a pack of "Bicycle" cards; he hugged her in a friendly sibling like way. Milly gave Peter a new shooting adventure game for his PSP.

* * *

Ludwigan knew Cheri from before and so he brought her some painting tools, Gehao gave Lugiwan working coupons for Lugiwan that everyone from Ninja signed, he could use those to make everyone work. Andriana thought that since it was a guy she just brought him a dartboard and hoped he would like it, which he did behind his emotionless mask.

Rambian had received a coupon saying that he could be there in place of Katan for the boss's partner. After they had all put away their presents and thanked everyone, Joyce being hyper, shouted aloud "LET'S PLAY THE POCKY GAME!" Everyone looked at her; Ange took out one of her coupons and shut herself in her room, Mariano and Rovina didn't mind since they were the pair of residential flirters after all.

The pocky game had started without anyone else escaping. "I only have three sticks left, so only three people. Now, pick some names out of the hat!" Joyce shouted. Mariano and Rovina were doing that job in depression since they were banned from the game. The announced pairs were Lucian + Rin, Felix + Kyn and Praizel + Nick. Rinan twitched at she glared at Lucian, he was too close to her.

They slowly ate the pocky. Lucian knew that he would be dead if the stick didn't break and Rinan did want the stick to break too and they were so close, so very close, that everyone was watching them intensely.

They felt pressure, a lot of pressure. "Hey you can't stop. Let's get the next pair up." Andriana said as she set up the next pair: Felix and Kyn felt no pressure since Felix has sabotaged the pocky stick, and it broke fairly quickly and they ended up smiling and happy.

* * *

Lucian and Rinan were depressed and retreated into the opposite corners of the room. Kyn asked her if it was ok while Felix went to ask Lucian.

"So… So close… Too close…" They both murmured since they were only about 5 millimetres apart.

"AH!" Everyone shouted. Felix and Kyn both ran to see what happened. Nick and Praizel both stood there with blushing faces.

"Ah they didn't…" Kyn trailed off.

"Congrats, your first kiss." Felix grinned, Nick and Praizel stared at him, then they slowly got out their box weapons.

"Eh…? Oh crap!" Felix shouted as he ran around to avoid the not very happy couple.

"Hai, hai, let's sing karaoke!" Cherylana gave a signal to Katan and Gehao the two emotionless people to grab hold of the two blushing but murderous people and dragged then in front of the T.V.

"I am a successful match maker!" Joyce shouted and ran after them. Alfred and Andriana grabbed hold of the two depressed people and dragged them in front of the T.V. too and handed them each a microphone.

"Yay let's sing!" Everyone shouted with Joyce being the loudest. The other four groaned, with Lucian receiving the death glare and the two avoiding each other's presence by hiding behind Rinan and Lucian. Joyce grabbed Milly's hand and then went to sing with them too.

It was the Vocaloid song: Dear – Master and Edited. Their voices were good and the rest started to go crazy again. Ange was still locked inside, Mariano and Rovina both started to flirt but was threatened by the Ninja boss and so they stopped. Christmas was a very fun event for them indeed.

* * *

**Important Note:**

For important reasons, fine I'll be honest for fighting reasons our box weapons will have cambio forma, since the next chapter there will be sparing, fighting, hurting, trying to kill people and etc. So please review or pm me for your cambio forma (You know how the animal turn into Tsuna's cape or Yamamoto's swords, yea that.)

For Example:

Kyn: Gun: (WorldWideWeb)(Dot)Nighthawkcustom(Dot)Com/images/nh-masters_1_xl(Dot)Jpg

Rinan: Warglaive: I(Dot)thottbot(Dot)com/ss/s/31895(Dot)jpg

Joyce: Crossbow: (WorldWideWeb)(Dot)nationalarcherysupply(Dot)com/contents/media/l_pse06_rattler_crossbow (Dot) jpg

Nick: Gloves: (WorldWideWeb)(Dot)/tactical-equipment/tactical-gearimages/item_217_thumb(Dot)jpg

Auguste: Chain Sickle: upload(Dot)wikimedia(Dot)org/wikipedia/commons/c/c3/Kusarigama(Dot)jpg

Cherylana-Big Star-shaped boomerang

Milly-One Long Gun

Gehao-2 big knives (Is it even possible?)

Alfred-Staff

Ludwigan-Chains

Rovina-Lance

Rambian- Yedo (This sword is generally a single edged saber ranging from 3 to 4 feet (1.2 m))

Katan: Miao dao with storm flame emitting chain attached at the end: en(Dot)/wiki/Miao_dao

Kaitlin: Suriken: http: //w. /CandidatePix /48591. gif

Cheri: Red Fox- One Gun like Reborn's/Black-Footed Ferret- Two Japanese Swords which are otachis: .hu/content/fegyverek/kepek/nodachi09_

Andriana: scythe but much bigger and stronger.

Peter: 2 short metal rods with chains dangling at the end.

Felix: Contact lenses: Speed: a (left or right) arrow appears in his eyes. He can then move insanely fast in that direction. He can also go up and down. Shield: He creates a full barrier of rain flames. Blast: He concentrates all of his rain flames into a Huge blast. Burst:Rain flames surround him and he Chases after the enemy, slicing anything in his path

Take out the spaces, change the brackets and tada. Yes I know how to play WoW, so what if I'm under age and a girl, you're going to report me? Then don't bother reading the next chapter. (Yes Kyn's gun is red, Joyce's bow is green, Nick's gloves are orange and the warglaive is indigo.) Ever tried mixing purple with blue? You get indigo but Rinan does not have a mist flame so let's have her flame black.

Oh yes and the time frame of the story; Tsuna is now first year in high school, away from Hibari for some time (Hibari have to go to High school too for the lols and biting), broke Mukuro out of Vendicare (cause they can, I can, whatever), and Innocenti and Verde have fully devolved the box weapons (still needs experimenting though by us that is). I didn't plan to change that much but… I had to (they were in the future for goodness sakes) so not my fault, don't blame me blame… Blame …!

* * *

**What Actually Happened:**

**Mariano:**

Me: Joyce I have good news! It's MarianoxChrome now, yay me!

Joyce: ARGH! NO! T_T POOR CHROME!

Me: Yes, I know but yay me!

Joyce: Poor Chrome… YAY YOU!

Me: I'm free from the evil hands of Mariano and his team of evil flirts!

Joyce: YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY! EVIL FLIRT MUST DIE! THEY ARE SERVANTS OF EVIL! *Cue Servant of Evil by Kagamine Len*

Me: … They're servants of Mariano actually.

Joyce: EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Sorry Mariano! We deeply apologize for using you!)

* * *

**Joyce:**

Me: What should Nick's gun carry?

Joyce: NUCLEAR BOMBS!

Nick: NOOOO!

Joyce: And then bomb the next door neighbours.

Nick: I'll die too!

Joyce: You can bomb me.

Nick: NOOOO!

Joyce: I won't die.

Nick: Tsuna and the gang will die!

Joyce: I'll just be more hyper YAY!

Nick: No, no, no!

Me: She's like a cockroach cause they can't die from nuclear bombs.

Joyce: AHAHAHA!

Nick: … Rin…

Joyce: KYA!!! YAY!!!

Me: Joyce, you sneaked chocolate didn't you, didn't you?!

Joyce: NO! I ONLY DRANK MILK! HA! No chocolate.

Me: Chocolate milk!

Joyce: NO! It's normal milk! No chocolate!

* * *

**Rovina:**

Joyce: AHHHHHH! ROVINA, HOBBY, FLIRTING! AHHHHHHHH!

Rovina: Is something wrong with that?

Joyce: AHHHHHH! I SHALL SHOOT YOU TO DEATH INSTEAD OF FELIX NOW!

Rovina: You're going to what?! You're so mean!

* * *

**Caramelldansen:**

Joyce: LET'S DO THE CARAMELLDANSEN!

Everyone: *stare*

Joyce: *puts on Caramelldansen and dances to it.*

Everyone: *stare*

Joyce: *'Do it or I shall torture you all like in the snowball fight!' look*

Everyone: *joins in and does Caramelldansen*

* * *

**Next time on KHR: Version Verdura**

Fighting scenes, people hurting, first aid kit, tutors taking the day off to observe, Vongola meeting Verdura, surprise, and etc. The tutors of Verdura and Vongola decided to hook up and create a super duper special training for their groups of mafia gangs. Everyone has to meet at the park, and the tutors will explain what they have to do during the next few weeks…

* * *

(Yes, yes I have spaced the story cause some people told me to, yay i shall be late for movie with my friend tomorrow since it's so late... We're watching Sherlock Holmes, so when i an watch the movie, you guys better leave reviews then I will be a happy person and write some action next time! Oh yea, my and my editor [Joyce] now have a thing for pressing 'kkk' instead of 'kk' it's rather fun so try it out too!)


	7. Verdura VS Vongola: Introductions

Me: Introduction to fighting scenes at last!

Peter: More like introduction for the real main character at least.

Me: Che! Vongola are not main characters in my story.

Everyone: … 'What…?'

Mariano: Rin Tin Tin-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the other characters.

Me: … I shall kill you…

Andriana: This fight scene shall not be written for the protection of your eyes.

Cherylana: Don't damage his face too much Rinan.

Francelin: Tell Felix that I shall win next time if it wasn't for the stupid pair of monkeys!

Rambian: Boss I shall follow you till the end!

Katan: On with the actual story…

* * *

**Verdura VS Verdura****:**** Introductions**

"Hey come on, everyone, get out of bed!" Kyn shouted as she banged pots and pans together in front of every room on every floor, since everyone slept late last night. They were happily prolonging their Christmas party until early in the morning at about 5am. The Polpo and Ninja left for their own houses but they promised they will visit a lot from time to time. Ange slept early even with all that noise coming from outside, since she had chucked on her earphones and went to sleep with music on.

Nick was the first one to get out of his room and he walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind him after Kyn shouted loudly; he had to cook breakfast after all. Rinan came down to get some coffee after she took her shower; she didn't want anyone to flirt with her during the party and so she went to sleep on the couch in the living room, sending spine chilling death glares at everyone, daring them to wake her up.

Lucian half slammed his room door open and walked just in front of his room; he had dark circles under his eyes and his face reflected quite a bad mood. Loud noises could be heard from the third floor as Joyce ran down the stair and tripped at the near end which ended with her face flat against the floor in front of Lucian. He stared at the girl who shot up minutes later.

* * *

"So… We're going to the park at ten o'clock exactly." Cheri told the team as they ate their breakfast.

"Oh, do me and Shan have to go too?" Rinan asked as she removed her fish side dish onto Cheri's plate. The tutor stared weirdly at the Hail guardian as she ignored her gaze and continued chewing.

"Ah Rinan, I know you hate fish but you can't do that! Fish is good and healthy for you." Nick nagged as Rinan turned to avoid his nagging and che-ed.

"Why are we going to the park anyways?" Lucian asked as he ate today's breakfast: a traditional Japanese meal, which contained fish, vegetables, rice and miso soup.

"Ten right? That's half an hour…" Shan said as she turned backwards to look at the clock behind her. Everyone froze and stopped eating.

It was quiet once again until Joyce shouted out loud. "WE'RE LATE!" They all stood up and hurried into their rooms to find their winter clothing and all the students rushed of course. The tutors didn't really mind apart from Cheri who was the lead tutor. The two extra guardians had their drink of hot miso soup ans grabbed their winter gear which were right behind them, hanging from their chairs before breakfast started.

"We'll be waiting so you guy better hurry up." Cheri shouted up the stairs as she turned around to walk outside into the snow white Namimori.

* * *

"Reborn! Why did you invite everyone to meet at the park? Even Mukuro and Hibari…" Tsuna half whispered his question in presence of Mukuro, a mafia criminal who tried to kill Tsuna once even though the Vongola had somehow broke him out of Vendicare's jail.

"Stop whining Dame-Tsuna, you're lacking in training that's why I got playmates for you and your family, they're late though those idiots." Reborn grumbled aloud as he kicked Tsuna in the cranium.

"Actually we're perfectly on time except for the missing people in our famiglia and Reborn, your famiglia's just early that's all." Cheri replied as she walked out into view from the thick pile of bushes that surrounded the ground like a fence.

"Who's missing?" Reborn asked but few people stared, apparently surprised by her presence, as she did the same to them.

"She's our playmate? Cheri-san is?"

"Tenth, they can't be trusted!"

"Bring on the extreme training Cheri-san!"

"Ahaha, nice too see you again Cheri." The Vongola family members that had seen Cheri before drowned out Reborn's questioning voice.

"Actually I'm not the person that you're training with… Just their lead tutor, that's all." Cheri smiled and answered their question roughly.

"Cheri, they're not coming yet… Ah…" Rinan came into view of the Vongola as she was reporting the status of the other members.

"Rinan-san! Then that means…" Tsuna was cut off by Reborn as he kicked him from behind.

"The Verdura or should i say, your next door neighbours are involved, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn told them.

"But Reborn-san! I've never heard of a mafia famiglia like that before!" Gokudera stated as he shouted at Reborn.

"That's because we're at the bottom of the mafia ranking, oh by the way we're coming." Shantel's voice could be heard from behind the bush.

* * *

Awkwardness, silence, and more awkwardness, "Joyce, stop fidgeting." Rinan told the usually hyper active girl to stop annoying her.

"But this is boring, silent and awkward, and we're at a playground. I demand to go to play in the playground!" Joyce started shouting and repeating 'I wanna go'.

"What are you a kid?" Felix asked her with sarcasm.

"CHE! I WANNA GO!" Joyce shouted louder as she glared at Felix.

"Rinan take her to the playground after you two introduce yourselves." Cheri ordered the Chinese as she face palmed.

"Why me?" Rinan asked slowly and grudgingly.

"Because you know her very well." Nick replied instead.

"Yay, come with me! You useless mother!" Joyce shouted in hyper activeness again.

"Che! I resent that and I'm not your mother! Why can't you just shut up, sit down and play your DS?!" Rinan lost it and finally shouted while pointing at Joyce, everyone just stared at her in shock.

"Oh yea!" Joyce shouted and took out her DS; she quietly sat down and began to play the otome game Mariano gave her yesterday.

"Joyce sure pisses you off to an extent, Rinan." The Chinese glared at the hitman and said in a quiet voice,

"It's just like you being locked in a cage with Lambo and you can't shoot him, why don't you try that sometimes and take care of that violent personality of yours Reborn? Not that I'm not violent." That was the first time Tsuna heard someone talk back to Reborn like that.

* * *

"I'll shoot you." Reborn said in a cold voice as Leon changed into the same green gun.

"Bring it on." Rinan said as she death glared at the tiny but angry hitman.

"How about let's not kill the innocent people nearby?" Nick asked in a timid tone, as he shook his head in disagreement of the two fighting.

"Fine, introductions. Your group goes first Cheri." The hitman changed Leon, his shape-shifting chameleon, back into a chameleon.

"Sure, I'm Cheri a tutor like Reborn but for the Verdura famiglia. The Verdura famiglia has long since been the most unknown Mafia family in all of Italy. That's probably why you haven't heard of us before, Gokudera-san. Nick you're next then it's Tsuna and the Storm and so on." Cheri explained a bit of her famiglia's background for being the most unknown famiglia around, but she didn't explain why they kept to the shadows either.

"I'm Nick Verdura nice to meet you, I'm the Sky of the Verdura, but I'm still in training." Nick explained as he smiled sincerely but awkwardly.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi; I'm the Sky of the Vongola, nice to meet you." Tsuna bowed as he introduced himself and passed it on to the Storm Guardians.

* * *

"I'm Kyn Skylar, and I'm the Storm Guardian of Verdura." Kyn said as she smiled gracefully as the next person in line, but she was actually half-faking it, since she was still mad about the stupid woman part from last time.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato, right-hand man and the Storm Guardian of the Tenth." Gokudera scowled at her before introducing himself in an arrogantly impolite way.

"I'm Felix Hisora, nice too meet you all, I'm the Rain Guardian of Verdura. Ow… what was that for?" Kyn slapped Felix on the arm.

"Hand it over Felix." Kyn sighed as she waited with her hand stretched out.

"Fine…" Felix dumped a belt on her hand, some dynamites, one of Yamamoto's box weapons and some candy that was taken out of Lambo's afro hair.

"What are we going to do with you Felix…?" Lucian asked Felix in voice laced with pity.

"Since his introduction is done if you please Rinan?" Praizel had a very murderous aura around her and Rinan didn't think disobeying was a good idea.

"Sorry Felix…" As she straightened out a rope that she had probably gotten from or given to by Reborn or Cheri, Felix was punished then hung from a tree that was near the playground. The Vongola famiglia was in shock of how things worked in that famiglia, but Hibari was more interested in fighting them of course. Kyn returned everyone's stolen objects and Vogola's Rain Guardian had started his introduction.

* * *

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet ya, I'm the Rain Guardian of Vongola." Yamamoto laughed as he said that.

"Lucian Cielo nice too meet you all." Lucian said in a monotonous voice, and no one knew if he meant it or not.

"Sasagawa Ryohei to the Extreme!" The white haired Sun Guardian shouted as he pumped his arms toward the sky. The next pair was the Cloud Guardian.

"I'm Ange Priscilla nice to meet you all… Can me, the Cloud Guardian go to a corner and hide now?" The Verdura had a silent cold wind that swept over them all.

"Su-sure… You can hide behind that tree stump" They all replied in unison. Ange jumped over the stump and sat out of the view from everyone. Shan coughed and continued what they were doing.

"Eh... That's Hibari-san and he's the Cloud Guardian." Tsuna filled in for the person away from the group.

"I'll bite you to death." He threatened then he sat far, far away from the group; he hated crowds and they all somehow knew that.

"I'm Praizel Tay, Shan's older sister, I'm the Mist Guardian and Shantel's the Snow Guardian." Praizel smiled as she introduced both her and her sister's positions; there were two more positions in Verdura than Vogola.

"The Snow Guardian's role is like a tutor to the Verdura, and we have to have the Sun and Storm dying will flame." Shan spoke in her usual voice which sounded like a whisper; seems like Gokudera's not the only one who can use multiple flames now.

* * *

"Um… I'm Dokuro Chrome and this is Mukuro-sama. We share the position of the Mist Guardian and… Um, nice too meet you all." Chrome bowed and introduced herself in a shaky voice.

"I'm Rokudo Mukuro nice to meet you all." The original Vongola Mist Guardian smiled his usual evil but playful smile.

"I'm Rinan, Hail Guardian of Verdura, the roles similar to the Snow Guardian but you need the Cloud and Rain dying will flame."

"So after that's done for now, I'll explain the programme that you fourteen people will do over the next week, so be glad today is Sunday. Anyway, each person from each famiglia will fight the person of the opposite famiglia with the same type of flame. So Nick will fight Tsunayoshi-san on Monday with Reborn observing, Kyn vs. Gokudera-san on Tuesday, Yamamoto-san against Felix on Wednesday, Lucian extremely wrestling with Sasagawa-senpai, Hibari-san and Ange will blast/bite to each other to death with me observing, Joyce and Lambo will be babysitted by Rinan on Saturday and on Sunday Dokuro-san and Praizel will fight before Rokudo-san against Praizel, Shantel will go to heal and energize Praizel after her first fight." Cheri said as she took out her planner and wrote everything she said in the boxes.

"Where's the place going to be?" Ange asked from her hiding place.

"It'll be up Mt Fuji." Shantel replied back in a calm, atmospheric voice.

"What?!!?" Everyone shouted, isolating the ones who knew.

* * *

"There'll be a helicopter to take us up there, while the people involved go, the rest have to stay in the waiting house which is our house, at all times until they're back, no transportation back though. I'll bring something to get home before going there you know." Rinan told them as she smiled evilly. The other in her family knew she have a large amount of connections here and there, helicopter wasn't a hard task for her, they wouldn't even be surprised if her brought something as dangerous as a nuclear bomb!

"And that's all you can go back home now if you want to but be at the Verdura at 8am tomorrow if you want to live that is." Reborn told the Vongola as he stared at Mukuro. Hibari was going to come obviously since there would be fighting around but Mukuro and Chrome was a different matter.

"Kufufu, but of course Arcobaleno, I won't miss out on something this interesting." He laughed and then spoke. Reborn eyed Cheri and she immediately dragged Ange and took her to that nearby playground. Lucian, Nick and Felix was also pushed to the playground by Rinan, Shantel dragged her sister behind her and Kyn, with Joyce following behind them now too focused on her DS game.

* * *

"Being your tutor, Tsuna, and for the safety of your family, I shall tell you all before hand: do not underestimate the Verdura family, sure their rank might be at the bottom of the mafia ranking but I've worked with them before, and I checked their personal ranking yesterday."

"That's why Futa was…" Tsuna muttered. Futa was ranking a lot yesterday at home and Reborn sat there with a pen and paper looking very serious.

"First is Nick, who's fighting rank out of the martial arts world is in the top 10. He's a good cook, ranking in the top 50, and he is ranked first for making people succumb to his clumsy and stupid personality and it helps him for time to time. Yea he's good at that although it didn't work on his guardians though."

'First…'

'To succumb…'

'People to help him…?'

'What the heck!?' People from the family finished each other's thoughts.

"Anyway, the ones you should be careful with are Cheri, Shantel and Rinan. If you violate the rules when they're observing, and if you end up in the hospital, it means they've spared you already and that will be the same with me, Tsuna." Reborn glanced at Tsuna as he gulped.

"Yes, I'll try not to mess up." He murmured but shouted when an arm was wrapped around his neck.

"No pressure right? It's just a training, oh yea bring your box weapons too or I don't think you'll win but you'll all probably last, just not win." Rinan advised with an impassive voice but Tsuna's intuition told him that she was teasing him.

* * *

"I researched about you too, Rinan He, though I already knew a lot about you already. It's the same with the rest." Reborn glared at the Chinese girl who now let go of Tsuna.

"Really? First in connections of the mafia world, top 10 in super strength, top 30 in tactics I know those, anything else?" She asked with an emotionless face but wondering eyes.

"Yea one more, first place in alternating their own personalities into one those want for the moment." The world's best hitman replied coldly.

"… What? Alternating? For the last time it's acting Reborn for spying and stuff like that." Rinan was desperately trying to deny the personality alternating. Tsuna sensed that Rinan wasn't lying but Reborn wasn't either and felt that it was extraordinary. He quickly said that they had to go, however they would unambiguously see them tomorrow at the first round of their special training. The Vongola quickly scattered and left.

"Rinan what were you and Reborn talking about?" Nick asked her and in reply she only said.

"Alternating personalities…" The others didn't enquire anymore than that but felt very curious at this, and they went home. After all, they had to prepare for tomorrow's match staring with the Sky Bosses of both family.

* * *

**Omake:**

What happens when you have Reborn as a temporary tutor while meeting your new Storm?

Meanwhile at the Verdura home, it was like any usual day, with nothing too out of the ordinary occurring. Nick, the Verdura boss was being "abused" by his temporary home tutor, Reborn the Arcobaleno. The poor boy had apparently burned the toast, eggs, and bacon, causing his tutor to be displeased. "I'm sorry Reborn-san I'll never let it happen again!" Nick got down on the floor begging for forgiveness

"I do not tolerate poor behavior" The Arcobaleno stated as his tone began to become much darker. "You know what I must do…"

"NO, NO PLEASE NO!" pleaded the Verdura boss as he was nearly crying his eyes out. "REBORN-SAN I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"You should've thought about being more careful with this family's breakfast then" The suit wearing baby then took out a device and pressed the red button on it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Nick screamed as he was enduring great pain.

Nick received the most shocking shock of his life. The story behind this was that in the early days of Nick's training, Reborn had attached all over his body some electro shock tags and bands. Anytime he had pressed the button, the tags and bands would charge up and release out electrical surges to anything that was attached to them. Unluckily for Nick, these items could not be taken off unless by Reborn himself.

While this usual madness was occurring in the kitchen, the other Verdura members, Rinan, Felix and Lucian were relaxing in the living room. Rinan was reading the newspaper that was dropped off this morning; she perused the top stories and the political section, and as always not really caring about the comics section. Lucian was polishing his bat, as if it were his precious pet and Felix just played his Nintendo DS in silence.

The three of them did not say a word to each other, which resulted in the awkward silence, but the three of them did not seem to mind. When poor Nick had received his shock treatment, the three other Verdura members did not flinch or react in any way since they always knew that the sound of their boss' scream was from him acting clumsy resulting in punishment by his tutor.

* * *

"Okay that will be enough for now" Reborn then pressed the button on the device again, and the shock ceased.

"Gah…" The Verdura boss slumped onto the ground, feeling as if he had been barbecued alive.

"Since breakfast is ruined, you as the boss must be responsible to take care of your family's well being… and seeing how you fail at cooking, you must go out and purchase breakfast" the Italian baby commanded.

"What????" said Nick weakly "Why do I have to Reborn-san? Everyone here can just have cereal and milk for breakfast"

"That is not a sufficient meal for any Mafioso! Only little children eat cereal in the morning."

"But, but—but" Nick did not have the strength to get up and go out so that was why he was making such a petty argument.

"Go out and get me an espresso too or else you'll get shocked again" Reborn held out his device as if he was going to press the button at any second.

"Y-yes Reborn-san!" The boy instantly shot up and ran towards the door.

As he was going towards the front door, he passed by the living room and saw Lucian, Felix and Rinan just relaxing.

"See you three later; I gotta go out to grab something!" Their boss said with haste.

"Have fun boss" All of them murmured not wondering what he was going to be doing or where he was going.

* * *

Running out the door and dashing off to store district, he couldn't help but think 'I'm going to die at this rate if I continue my training with Reborn' While Nick was running for his life, someone else was actually walking around peacefully without having to worry about the possibility of being killed.

Kyn Skylar was sauntering through the streets of the store district, looking around, not under any sort of stress. She was a hitman for hire, willing to do jobs for any mafia family that would pay her enough. Though little did she know that the events of today would change her life.

Nick happened to be in the same area as Kyn after 10 minutes of running, but he had not noticed her at all…Then again he wasn't noticing much around him because he was under such stress. WHAM! He ran into a pole and managed to hide his pain by pretending nothing had happened and continued with his business. 'I'm gonna feel that one tomorrow' he thought.

The sky user then saw he was right in front of a coffee shop and yelled out in joy. "HALLELUJAH!" He did not care how the people were staring at him with strange looks as the boy ran into the shop to order the espresso. Right outside that shop, Kyn was just walking by and then approaching her was this six foot man who wore dark clothing and had a beanie on. He really did have a resemblance of what a thug would look like, that's because he was really a thug, who was part of the mafia.

"Oi Skylar we need to talk" the man grunted.

* * *

Nick walked out of the coffee shop with a relieved look on his face. "Thank goodness! Now I can go back home without getting shocked." He was going to walk to another store to buy bread, but some barely audible noises were coming down the nearby alley way. Nick had much better hearing than the average person, and he was able to sense what sort of noises they were.

"Fighting?" he perked up as he continued to listen in. "Wait… that sounds like a girl's voice in it, ah shoot I gotta go help!" The Verdura boss' compassion was remarkable since he was always willing to help out others, especially those in distress. This sense of compassion made him run into the alleyway to help out whoever was in need of dire help.

Just before the boss of the Verdura family had heard anything from the alley way, walking through was Kyn and the man. "You see, me and my family aren't satisfied with how you handled our rival… so I demand a refund back, okay?" the man stated bluntly

"Well sir… you didn't really pay me enough to do much to them, you know how much I charge for my services and you did not give me enough motivation to work as hard… after all why should I do my best when you can't even fulfill your end of the bargain?" Kyn retorted obviously annoyed

"Look now wise mouth either you pay us back or I'll have to do something I really don't want to do" threatened the intimidating looking man.

"Oh? You know I can easily fight you without breaking a sweat" Kyn boasted

"How about taking on me and my men?" The man then whistled and behind from Kyn appeared some more intimidating looking men.

"Are you seriously going to take on a 12 year old with about 20 men?" chuckled the dark haired girl. "Wow that's a new low there."

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you… since it looks like your free lance days are going to be over" the man grinned evilly. "This 12 year old ain't ordinary men, so don't bother being soft at all" he told them.

Kyn sighed as she took out her pole weapon that she was carrying from behind her. She gripped onto Equinox preparing to fight.

* * *

Huffing and puffing, Nick was running down the dark alleyway following the noise. "I hope this person is alright" he wondered out loud while still holding onto the espresso. As he continued forward, his instincts told him to step out of the way, which he had followed through wisely.

From where he was at, one of the thugs was thrown towards that direction and landed right where Nick had just been. "Whoa… quite the intense fight" The boy's eyes widened, as he left the espresso cup on the ground and lit up his ring to open out his tonfa weapons.

WHAP!

Kyn swung her long weapon which was able to hit three thugs on their cheeks, causing some major bruising. She then ducked as another one of them swiped a punch towards her head but ended up tripping him when she stuck her foot out to make him fall.

Another approached her with a pipe and swung it towards her, but his attempt to attack failed because she blocked the blow with Equinox and front kicked him in the stomach, making him go back several feet. Seeing how this was the opportune time, Kyn tossed Equinox up high in the air and proceeded to fight using only her hand to hand combat skills.

WHOOSH!

She jumped up and landed on a thug's shoulder and used it as a springboard to jump off while kicking him in the back of the head at the same time, and was able to successfully kick downwards at another while landing, a pant. "Geez, this sure is hurting my family's ego" The man who was apparently the boss, pulled out a cigar and began to light it up. "Then again she's bound to get tired sometime soon."

Kyn performed a backwards summersault and in mid-air, she grabbed onto the collar of someone's jacket with both hands and tossed him across the alley way. This was the same person that could have collided into Nick if he hadn't gotten out of the way. Nick then finally reached the scene and saw the brawl that was going on… all against a 12 year old girl.

The thug boss got annoyed of this ongoing fight so he decided to take matters into his own hands "Might as well kill the girl myself" he said as he pulled out his hand gun and aimed it in Kyn's direction. Kyn was able to catch her falling pole and used the weapon to keep distance from the thugs, making her be stationary for a bit. This gave the opportunity for the boss to then load up the gun and then pull the trigger. POW! The bullet raced out.

* * *

Hearing this sound, Kyn nearly saw her life flash through her eyes; except for… she realized she wasn't hit at all. Standing right in front of her was the Verdura boss. Nick was able beat off some of the thugs reaching to Kyn just in time to block the bullet using his sky flamed tonfas.

"Wh-who are you?" Kyn asked the stranger.

"Nick Verdura, nice to meet you" He smiles but then his face goes serious again. "Introductions will happen after this mess this over"

"Uh—sure thing" Kyn nodded though still surprised at how a complete stranger would fight alongside her and even risk his life.

"I better make this quit so I'm gonna use a new weapon of mine's" Nick added. He lit up his Verdura ring and took out this new box weapon, putting the flame into its hole. The box suddenly opened, releasing out orange flames which revealed the majestic liguar.

"Whoa" Kyn looked amazed; she was thinking 'How did he make that animal appear out that box? How cool'

"Kazuma, finish off these people… they've all been bullying this young girl" Nick said with this strong look in his eyes.

Kyn sweat dropped nervously. 'Bullying? What an odd word choice'

Feeling the resolve of his owner, Kazuma then roared out angrily and began to attack the thugs, with its sharp claws and threatening bites. The thugs ran away like cowards as they saw the big cat charging at them. "Where are you all going?!" The boss angrily demanded as he loaded another bullet in his hand gun "This fight is far from over!"

"It is over now." Two voices uttered behind him.

"W-wha?!" Before the boss' full words could come out, Nick and Kyn had knocked him out cold with their respective weapons. After scaring away the thug, the liguar then walked over to its owner and growled contently.

"Good job Kazuma" Nick petted his box animal smiling. "Back you go" he held out the box where Kazuma had come from and quickly the creature went back to where he came from.

* * *

The sky user then turned his attention to Kyn. The first thing he noticed about her was how there were red flames encased around her pole, the boy couldn't help but think 'I do need a storm guardian for the Verdura family'

"Then why not ask her to join your family" A familiar baby voice shot out.

"Reborn-san???" Nick yelled out in extreme surprise as he looked and saw Reborn jump down from above, landing right on his face and then hopping off

Kyn had a very perplexed look "A baby? What in the world is a baby doing here??? And is he really talking?"

"Nice to meet you" the Arcobaleno then jumped onto Kyn's shoulder. "I'm Reborn the home tutor and that's Nick, the clumsy boss of the Verdura"

"Gee thanks for telling her that Reborn-san…" droned the boy.

"Now where is my espresso?"

"It's uh, uh," Nick's eyes widened and he began to sweat profusely. The good news was that the espresso was placed somewhere in the alleyway in a safe spot. The bad news, Nick had no idea where that spot was at. "Please Reborn-san don't punish me!" The Verdura boss then got on the ground and began pleading .

"Don't worry you won't get punished Nick, since you did well today" the tutor smirked.

"What in the world is going on…?" Kyn said to herself silently as she watched.

"After all, it is part of a Mafioso's duty to defend and protect the innocent" Reborn continued. "Which you willingly did… so you will not be punished"

Nick then rose up with this gleam of joy. "Thank you thank you thank you." he then turned to Kyn. "Oh what's your name by the way, you haven't told us yet" he smiled kindly.

Kyn realized he was talking to her. "Oh, I'm Kyn Skylar… and thank you so much Nick for your help" she respectfully bowed her head.

Reborn then spoke out "Would you like to join Nick's family then?"

"Join a mafia family? I never really thought about that since I'm a freelance hitman" Kyn replied.

"Oh come on" Nick urged "In the Verdura family, we have a nice home to live in, food to eat, and of course loyal family members."

At the utterance of a home, Kyn quickly decided. "Okay I'll join" she smiled happily. The 12 year old girl never really had a stable home life for many years, so the idea of a place to live sounded very appealing

Nick chuckled a bit. "Alright, welcome to the Verdura family" he smiled in a friendly way.

* * *

The conversation between Reborn, Nick and Kyn went on as they walked back to their Verdura home. Kyn explained to them the situation earlier and how it was caused. Apparently she was hired by that small time family to help eliminate their rival. However, they only paid her half amount initially and promised to pay the other half after she got the job done.

Trusting their word, she took the job and half of the pay, though later on she discovered from other resources how the family was not going to pay her anymore and were swindling her. This made her become bitter towards the family and instead of quitting the job and refunding the money; she did a poor job facing against their rival family, purposefully losing the fight.

Afterwards, she had cut off all connections with that family and still kept the money they paid her... until this day the boss found her and demanded the money back. "By the way Reborn, why did you follow me?" Nick asked curiously.

"You were taking too long coming back and so I was able to follow you by a tracking device I had placed on your back" The Arcobaleno answered.

"Wait, you bugged me?!"

The new member of the Verdura family couldn't help but be amused by this conversation, though she wondered how in the world could a family boss' life be controlled by a baby. "Since you did not get back my espresso or any breakfast items, that means extra training today"

"What?!" Nick yelped and immediately turned pale. "Even after saving somebody's life I still have to do extra training???"

"Of course, any good mafiaoso boss continually trains himself" stated the baby "And Kyn, I'll be assigning you a tutor also since I see much potential in your skills"

"A-alright Reborn" nodded Kyn nervously. 'Please don't be anyone as crazy or strict as Reborn, please, please, please!' was the thought racing through her mind.

By joining the Verdura's family, it greatly altered Kyn's personality since she was no longer greedy, bitter or deceptive but became someone kind, and developed a habit of clumsiness. This was all due to how she had found a place she belonged in among loyal friends who looked out for her.

* * *

**Important Note:**

Ok… As some of you may see or not see, I did not write the omake, I thought it would be fun to change the style of writing a little, and so the credit of writing the omake goes to Kyn! Yay! *clap, clap* And special credits goes to Joyce my super hyper active editor that runs into every door she can! Yes I asked my friend Kyn to write the omake I thought she would have a better grasp of it than I would, and she wanted to type something up so tada! The omake! She has good ideas to torture Nick doesn't she? Email me at Happy_ if you want to post a Verdura omake of your own. Oh yea, just so you know… Um… Next chapter will not be written by me but my friend Nick because I've cracked too much lately… (Meaning that the pressure of writing, home stuff and etc have made my brain go crazy and I will start acting something very similar to Joyce's personality, I shall shout in caps and CHE! a lot and I will go very, very super crazy hyper active.) So I will apologize for that, just think of this as a multiple author story like those manga with a lot of different authors!

* * *

**What Actually Happened:**

**Shantel:**

Shantel: It'll be Mt Fuji…

Everyone: …

Shantel: I said Mt Fuji!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Shantel: Yea, Mt Fuji.

Everyone: HECK HOW ARE WE GOING TO SURVIVE WITH ALL THAT SNOW AND COLDNESS!

Shantel: … Extra clothing

Everyone: … Ok…

* * *

**Felix, Lucian and Rinan:**

Rinan: Nick forgot to close the door.

Felix: I'll go close it then.

Lucian: Nick forgot his wallet…

Felix: … *runs out the door and chases after Nick*

Rinan: He left the door open too…

* * *

**Joyce:**

Reborn: He is ranked first for making people succumb to his clumsy and stupid personality and it helps him for time to time.

Joyce: I admire him for that, I aspire to be like him.

Reborn: I'll shoot you...

Joyce: SHOOT ME! PLEASE SHOOT ME! I WANT TO DIE!!!!!!

Everyone: …

Joyce: *wails* I'm being ignored! I shall go to the roof to wail instead!

* * *

**Next time on KHR: Version Verdura**

Time for some action as Tsuna and Nick have their first fight on Mt Fuji! Why Mt Fuji? Because it's the only mountain we know of course, action-packed and with funny moments that will be next times Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Version Verdura's chapter!


	8. Verdura VS Vongola: Tsuna VS Nick

Me: Tsuna VS Nick... Who will win?

Mariano: Rin Tin Tin-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the other characters or Elvis.

Me: … I shall kill you… You said that last time didn't you…?

Andriana: This fight scene shall not be written for the protection of your eyes.

Cherylana: Don't damage his face too much Rinan.

Francelin: Tell Felix that I shall win next time if it wasn't for the two stupid pair of monkeys!

Rambian: Boss I shall follow you till the end!

Peter: This sounds familiar… Didn't say the same thing last time?! AND WHO'S ELVIS?!

Katan: On with the actual story…

* * *

**Verdura VS Vongola: Nick Verdura VS Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Anxiety… Everyone has at least experienced that sort of feeling before. A strong rush that impacts the body, producing a rapid pace in the heart. 15 year old Nick was experiencing just that. His heart rate had been steadily increasing in speed as the appointed time for the match drew near. It was up to the point that he could hear it beat from within his ribcage.

"Alright, just calm down." He told himself as he blew hot air onto his freezing hands. "J-just keep it cool and remain calm, Nick. This is just a spar… nothing bad is gonna happen."

It was 10 in the morning at the outskirts of a city the Verdura were currently taking residence in. Tall trees of various shapes and sizes were scattered in every direction while pure white snow covered the ground. At this time, there shouldn't be anyone in this environment where the weather was at the all time low.

"Achoo!"

Well... Except for the Verdura Boss, of course.

"Oh Kami… Why aren't they here yet? It's freezing!!" He groaned to himself. _Although I probably would've preferred this cold weather over the spar any other day…_

As time crept on and there was still no sign of the Vongola boss and Reborn, Nick began to find other things to keep himself preoccupied. He sat against a nearby tree and took out a familiar looking white bottle labelled 'Energy Drink.' Now this sparked a brief memory of his conversation with his former tutor, Reborn.

**

* * *

**

The Verdura boss skilfully worked his magic across the kitchen. He danced about the room in an energetic manner, humming songs to himself while gathering ingredients for tonight's dinner. Tonight was the start of his 'Hyper Will Dinner Week' for the upcoming spars that he and his familgia were to partake in. He was also making a special dish tonight to boost his fighting spirit for tomorrow's match against the Vongola Boss, Tsuna.

Doing a mental check list of his inventory of foods and dinner accessories, Nick put on a panda printed apron and set out to do his daily job. With skills unrivalled by any of his family members, he tackled the dinner like a professional chef. Stoves were lit in an instant, the sizzling sound of frying meat resounded all around and the beginning of a very sweet aroma began to fill the air.

"Cooking is so fun!" The teen hummed as cut up some bell peppers. "Cooking is so fun."

"Now let's take a break and see what we have done." A chillingly familiar voice finished the song.

Nick nearly cut off his index finger because of this. A drop of sweat soon trickled down his left check and within an instant he was bowing in the direction of the voice.

"Reborn! Sir, _Buonasera_! (Good evening!)" The boy greeted respectfully albeit a bit nervously.

"Ciaossu!" greeted the baby assassin. "It's been a long time, Nick."

The teen nodded slowly as countless things filled his mind. Most were scenarios of the outcome of Reborn's appearance while some were pure curiosity for his unexpected visit.

"What brings you here _Egr_ (Sir)?" Nick asked in a military manner as he returned to his chopping. He nearly bit his tongue because of his forceful language change.

"Oh, I just wanted to check up on one of my old pupils, that is all," The Acroboleno smirked and pulled out a gun. "And well…"

Nick's reflex and instinct kicked in, making him deflect a bullet with a frying pan. Then he had to raise up another one as multiple shots from Reborn peppered him. All, thankfully enough, were successfully deflected or stopped by his decent defence abilities. Talk about a ridiculous method of protection. This was the regular greeting ritual that he has shared with his former tutor and in all honesty he hated it.

"I see you've still got it." The assassin tutor gave a small smile.

Nick sighed and dumped his battered pans into a garbage bin and resumed his cooking. "So why are you here again _Egr_?"

Reborn jumped down from the window sill and landed gracefully on the table Nick was cutting vegetables on. Walking over he picked up a slice of bell pepper and took a bite.

"I came to actually give you some info and a task for tomorrow."

Nick didn't stop with his cooking, but continued to listen.

"It's given that you won't stand a chance against Vongola Decimo." Reborn stated.

The teen face faulted. _Gah… can't you give me something actually positive not negative?!_

"So I decided to have you two do a very simple spar. No using box weapons… only hand to hand combat with your dying will flames of course."

"I'm guessing you're trying to see if I can teach Tsuna something…."

"Nope." Reborn replied simply. "I just like to see my two pupils have an old fashioned fist fight. I'm counting on you to make it bloody."

Once again Nick face faulted. "Always sadistic _Egr_…"

The teen recovered quickly and did a spot check around the kitchen to make sure nothing went bad with the main dishes. Seeing everything well and good, he turned back to his teacher. "Is that it?"

"Just about…" The baby returned to stand on the open window sill and pulled out something from his pocket. "Here I also brought you an energy drink."

Tossing the white bottle to Nick, the boy caught it and looked back at the teacher with a questioning look. "What's this for?"

"For you to drink tomorrow." The Acrobaleno stated as he gave Nick one of his cryptic gazes. "You never know when you'll need the energy."

"Don't worry about that sensei. I have plenty of that."

The child shrugged. "Alright…"

The Verdura glanced up at his former tutor for a moment before shrugging and resuming his work. Even though something didn't sit right with him, Nick didn't bother to question the liquid within the bottle. He'll just have to trust Reborn on this one. Besides it's probably the regular stuff that his tutor had made in the past for him while he was doing a lot of physical training.

"Oh and one more thing, Nick." Reborn called out.

The cheerful teen spun around to face the tutor once more, only to pale instantly.

Reborn grinned and held out a familiar looking device. "Your punishment for not dicing the celery correctly is a 10 min shock treatment."

"W-wait _Sig. Reborn!_ _Mi Spiace!_(Mr. Reborn I'm sorry!)" The boy flailed his hands around in panic.

"Have fun!" The kid tutor smiled and dropped the device with the button facing the ground.

"NOOOOOO-ARGH!!!" Nick shouted as pain lanced throughout his body.

The electrical pads and bands from his days of training had been activated once more. Nick hadn't felt this shocking feeling for over a couple years now. Drooling and teary eyed, he forced his body to crawl towards his only salvation. The shock controller that Reborn had purposely dropped.

The tutor smiled as the Verdura boss crawled towards the fallen shock control remote with tears cascading to the ground. Feeling slight pity, Reborn jumped down and kicked it away from his pupil's reach before finally taking his leave. _Keep up that resistance training Nick, it certainly suits you._

"S-SOMEONE HELP M-ME!"

**

* * *

**

Because of that painful treatment, dinner was cancelled and the gang had to order takeouts instead. The poor Verdura Decimo ended up being hand fed by his right hand woman, Kyn, throughout dinner, not that he minded. He was really numb and unable to move except for his mouth at that time so there was nothing much he can do but to be fed by someone.

"I really need to figure out how to remove these things from my body." The Verdura boss grumbled to himself.

Nick pocketed the bottle and began to adjust his clothing. He stood up and shook off bits of snow from his Arizona jeans while scanning the area once more for his opponent. He then zipped up his black winter jacket before double wrapping his panda printed scarf around his neck.

Checking the time, he sighed. The two were late; it was already past the appointed time. Thinking that perhaps the spar was cancelled, Nick prepared to leave. Just as he took a step towards the exit, a gun was fired at him. In an instant the Verdura boss was doing the matrix in an almost comical manner before ramming the back of his head onto a tree trunk.

Groaning in pain he clutches his hurting noggin. "Achachacha… That freakin hurt!"

"Ciaossu Nick! I see you're on time." Reborn called out as his green gun transforming back into a familiar looking green lizard.

"Who cares about that?! Why do you keep doing that every time we meet?!" Cried out the wincing teen as he got up.

Tsuna, the Vongola Decimo, was just staring in mild amusement while pitying the Verdura for his hard luck. This wasn't the first time he had seen someone get shot on purpose by his current Mafia tutor.

"Hey Nick." Tsuna greeted in a friendly manner.

The other teen turned his attention towards the Vongola boss who wore baggy brown cargo pants and a rather white and light orange winter hoodie. Around his neck was a similar colored scarf that covered part of his mouth.

* * *

Nick bowed in respect and greeted him in Italian, a habit he was trying to get out of now that he was in Japan. "_Buongiorno Vongola Decimo._"

"Huh?"

"He means 'good morning,' Tsuna." Reborn translated.

"Oh, yeah, good morning!" The boy bowed in return.

The hitman jumped off Tsuna's shoulder and onto a tree a few feet away from the two.

"Alright, lets not waste anymore time. I'll explain the rules only once so you better listen well." Reborn instructed as he sat down. "This will be a hand-to-hand combat spar using dying will flames. No box weapons are to be used since this is a purely old fashioned brawl!"

"I will be here to observe and evaluate your skills thus far." Reborn locked his eyes with Nick first then to Tsuna. "Keep this fight bloody and entertaining, alright?"

"You mean clean?" Tsuna voiced out.

Nick nodded in agreement despite knowing that Reborn meant what he said.

The baby pulled out a pair of sniper-rifles from out of nowhere and directed it at the two mafia bosses. "No, you heard correctly. I want you two soaked to the bone with blood and learn from this experience. If you do not stain this area with red then I will do it for you."

"He's kidding, right?" Tsuna asked Nick.

Before the boy could answer, the loud bang of a Reborn sniper drew their attention. A bullet zinged in between the two teens and penetrated a few trees in the back. Nick and Tsuna stared at the large gaping hole made by the Reborn's gun.

"HE'S USING LIVE-ROUNDS!!" The two shouted in terror.

"Ready?"

"Can't we just have a clean fight?!" The Vongola boss urged.

"5" Reborn counted down amusement showing in his onyx eyes.

"How about we just do some survival training?" Nick suggested, trying to find a way to avoid beating the crap out of each other and getting shot.

"4"

"Come on Reborn!"

"_Sig!!_"

"3"

Nick glanced at Tsuna and considered the options. He can fight the Vongola in a bloody brawl and end up in the hospital or he can ignore Reborn's order and not try at all and still get sent to the hospital. Which one sounded better? It was obviously the brawl is the better choice, but still…

"Is there no solution for NOT ending up in the hospital?!" Nick cried out screwing his hair up.

"We're both screwed either way!" It looked like Tsuna had the same thought.

"2"

Both teens pulled out their respective weapons; Nick with a pair of black steel tonfas and Tsuna with his X-Gloves Version V.R. . With a jump they distance themselves and took on fighting stances. Shoes made crunching sounds upon the snow as they shifted and tensed.

* * *

"1, begin!"

Bang!

Neither of the combatants had lit their flames as the two ran towards each other. The battle shouts that they both uttered out loud turned into comical cries of surprise and horror. Not even within striking distance the two clumsy boys slipped on the snow and crashed in their respective ways. Nick swinging his right foot into the air and falling back first onto a large rock while Tsuna tripping forwards and slamming face first upon the snowy ground. Ouch was the right word they uttered next

"…" Reborn could only shake his head in clear disappointment.

A simple 'dash and clash' to start the battle was not executed gracefully despite Tsuna's passive hyper intuition and Nick's martial arts instinct. Talk about humiliating! These two were like circus clowns trying to make people laugh rather than two Mafia bosses trying to have a proper fight. Did he need to have them go through a more horrific and death inducing training just to improve their clumsiness?

"Owww… My back." Groaned Nick as he painfully rolled over and tried to grasp his hurting spot while dropping his weapons in process.

"Pwah, crap… that's cold!"

"…" The baby held up his right rifle and aimed it at Nick. "Die…."

The Verdura boss quickly pulled himself up into a handstand to avoid the shot. Tsuna likewise rolled over to the side and barely managed to dodge a bullet aimed at him. A barrage of bullets soon peppered the air forcing Nick to back-flip towards Tsuna while the Vongola leaped and rolled towards him. A few seconds later the two were back to back keeping an eye out for Reborn who had disappeared from his perch.

"Hurry up and fight!" The baby assassin ordered, his voice echoing all around.

Realizing the proximity of each other the two bosses spun around and began their official spar.

Being the most experienced hand-to-hand combatant, Nick delivered the first blow. The wind was literally knocked out of Tsuna as the Verdura Decimo's right fist dug into his stomach. Following up the attack was a few left jabs to his face before being kicked painfully at the side. This had the effect of launching Tsuna a good distance away.

"You're not gonna beat Nick in pure Martial arts, Tsuna. So I suggest you get straight to Dying Will mode or else this will be a one-sided fight." commented Reborn who had returned to observing from a safe distance.

The Vongola boss recovered quickly enough to stand just as Nick gathered his weapon. Not wasting a second, Tsuna popped a pill into his mouth and allowed Sky flames to surround his gloves. A powerful flame also lit up at his forehead as the signature eyes of calm-Tsuna gazed at the approaching Verdura boss.

"Alright, let's go Nick-san."

In surprise the young Verdura halted and gawked.

"Uhh…." The boy blinked stupidly.

And that stupidity caused him time to defend himself from Tsuna's counter attack.

In a blink of an eye his opponent was gone and a force similar to his own punch collided with his right cheek knocking hard to the ground. Caught off guard by the speed and power, Nick barely dodges a flaming fist to the chest. Thankfully his instinct and reflex helped him to perform both an evasion and a counter.

Twisting his body like a screw Nick planted his hands firmly on the ground and lashed out at Tsuna with a kick. The Vongola had foreseen this, however, and quickly grasped the foot before giving it a twist. Nick's body automatically adjusted to the situation and reacted just as fast as Tsuna. The Verdura chef's other foot swung in an arc and delivered a blow to Tsuna's forehead.

Nick's eyes widened, however, as he recognized something that Tsuna had done. Using the short interval between Tsuna's recovery and his attack, Nick launched himself away from the Vongola and put up a defensive stance. His Tonfa's were held up in a crude, but interestingly firm position in front of him.

_What was that? _Nick thought._ There's no way that he could…. How did he…?

* * *

_

"I should warn you Nick," The child assassin called out. "Tsuna has a special ability called hyper intuition. You can say he can read your moves pretty easy."

"So now you tell me." He replied dryly.

A second later he was deflecting bullets once more.

"I'm sorry!" He cried out as he desperately tried to defend himself from Reborn's attacks.

Tsuna was watching patiently as his opponent was peppered with bullets. The calm eyes were calculating and gauging Nick's abilities. He was debating on whether to hold back or not. The Verdura boss was strong, he could give him that, but he felt that he could win easily especially if he can't use dying will flame. Nick certainly didn't seem like he could use it. Perhaps he should end this now, now that he can clearly read his moves.

Once the short punishment was over, Nick got a moment to catch himself before facing Tsuna once more. His break was interrupted however, as Tsuna disappeared once more. Nick was on guard this time so Tsuna's back-attack didn't prove effective against him.

The Verdura simply took a side step and aimed an elbow smash at Tsuna's face. It connected, but like his kick from before, it was absorbed. It seemed that Tsuna can not only predict his moves, but also control his own body real well. Such skill was used by masters of martial arts. Could he really be just a simple fighter?

It sure is starting to feel like he wasn't.

After a brief exchange of counters and a bit of bruising for Nick, the two back off. Tsuna hadn't looked so beat up as Nick was. In fact, it looked like the Verdura boss was losing.

Which he was….

"Spill more blood you two, you're barely coloring the snow." Reborn stated.

In return to this, Nick spat out blood at a few distance away and began spinning his tonfas. He let out a small grin as he charged forward. The way that Nick was handling his weapons reminded Tsuna of Hibari.

"Hiyaaah!"

The battle took off again. The two met in force with Nick taking a load of beating from Tsuna. Even if he was able to knick the Vongola boss a few times, he was beginning to lose it once more. The only one drawing the most blood out was Nick himself. Tsuna was indeed a formidable foe.

Tsuna dodged Nick's barrage of Tonfa strikes before countering with a sweep kick. Nick manages to turn his fall into a counter and hit Tsuna squarely on his right leg. The Vongola boy winced slightly, but never the less followed up with a kick of his own.

* * *

Once more Nick was sent crashing to the ground and he skidded a few feet away. He groaned as blood began to spill from a gaping wound at the corner of his forehead. Feeling the heat, he struggled up and out of his black jacket. He checked his arm and found it to starting to bruise. Patches of dark skin were already beginning to show.

_God damn… what the hell am I doing?! Lets show the future Godfather what we can do, Nick! _He told himself.

"Hey, Nick why don't you use that energy erink I gave you?" questioned Reborn. "You look like you need it."

Tsuna mentally agreed and allowed his sparring partner some time to recover. Usually, Reborn wouldn't have this and just let Tsuna beat the shit out of his other pupil, but it was becoming one-sided fight. So the Vongola guessed that maybe Reborn felt pity… for once.

The Verdura, thinking that maybe he did need the energy, rummaged through the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the bottle of energy drink. He wondered how this hadn't cracked or exploded open during his fight. It was a mystery.

Popping the bottle open he took a sniff and reeled away. "What the hell is this stuff? It almost smells like-"

"Just drink it!" The baby assassin ordered as he appeared and forced the bottle into Nick's mouth.

"MRPH!!!!?" The poor lad gulped the entire liquid down just as he fell onto the cold snow.

Reborn lowered his hat and turned to speak to Tsuna. "Sorry to keep you waiting Tsuna. I think its time to introduce you to Nick's real potential."

The cryptic words that baby hitman said made Tsuna fully raise his guard. He's been around with Reborn long enough to let him know when to start taking things seriously.

The Vongola Decimo watched as his tutor leaped back onto his spot and sat down. He could see a small smile making its way across the baby's face.

Returning his gaze at the fallen Nick, Tsuna narrowed his eyes and held his hands up in a boxing manner.

A moment later, Nick tossed the empty bottle into the air and jumped back up.

* * *

"_Salve l'inverno! _(Hello winter)" He said in a bemused voice.

The moment Tsuna caught site of his face was the moment he nearly face faulted. It didn't take an idiot to figure out what the slight blush and unusual behavior meant. There was only possible outcome to this uncharacteristic Nick.

"He's drunk…"

Tsuna's suspicions were confirmed when the bottle from earlier hit Nick on the head causing him to fall back to the ground wearing a dizzy eyed expression. Funny thing was he got right back up afterwards.

"Man, anyone got the number of that missile?"

"You're spouting gibberish, Nick-san." The Hyper Will Tsuna pointed out.

"I am?"

Pow!!

"Whoa!" Nick casually let out like a surfer dude as he slid into the limbo position. "That was uncool little dude!"

Tsuna shook his head. The way Nick was acting was so off that he felt like discontinuing this fight. A second later he dismissed that thought as the Verdura boss appeared before him in an instant.

Lazy drunken eyes blinked curiously at Tsuna.

"Dude, you're like… On fire man!"

"Tsuna, better fight now or else!" Reborn warned as he slapped on a magazine to his gun.

The Vongola boss replied and got behind the drunken teen. He was about to knock the teen out when all of a sudden pain erupted at the bridge of his nose. Tsuna jumped back and nursed his injury.

"Woops!" Nick grinned sheepishly. "My bad, hic, just got um…. Hic, it was reflex!"

Shaking off the pain, Tsuna became more aware of Nick's movements. Somehow he wasn't able to sense that attack at all. He wasn't even sure if he was elbowed or punched.

_What the…

* * *

_

"Alright, Boss-man! Lets get started, hic!"

With a smile Nick activated his own Dying will mode. An orange flame appeared at the Verdura's forehead, mimicking his opponent.

Tsuna's stare hardened at this. It looks like warm up was over for both of them.

From afar Reborn set his weapons aside and adjusted his sitting position. His eyes watched in great amusement as the two mafia bosses clashed. "Now the fight truly begins."

Tsuna ducked as Nick's foot swung overhead--breaking the trunk of tree in half. The two combatants squared off in a small clearing where they were given a good view of the sky. The Verdura boss spun a single Tonfa around a few times before slamming onto Tsuna's open side. This time the attack connected and Tsuna gritted his teeth to keep focus. An exchange of fists and feet occurred for a full minute before the two broke off once more. One was dead serious while the other uncaring and cheerful.

"I expected more from you, Vongola Decimo." Nick taunted playfully. "Show me some more moves yeah?"

"Moves?" Tsuna smiled. "Alright then."

Holding up a flat-palm at Nick, Tsuna positioned himself to perform his signature move. Nick on the other hand cocked his head to the side in wonderment. It took him a second too late before he had to dodge a massive blast of heat directed towards him.

An immensely concentrated blast of sky flame washed above him as Nick lay motionless on floor, waiting for the blast to subside. When it was over he was peeking above at Tsuna who was staring back at him with a smirk.

Turning towards the direction he was shot at Nick gasped. What used to be a densely packed network of trees was now seared burning forest.

Nick whistled. "Awesome dude! That was awe--"

Something smelled funny so when he looked up, he screamed. "WAAAH! My hair is on fire! So not cool!"

"Put it out, put it out!" The Verdura half laughed and half cried as he rolled around on the snow.

A minute of dousing the fire and the two were back at each others throat. And for the next 20 min they continued to spill each others blood on the ground. Tsuna was all out brawling and disregarding his hyper intuition while Nick was doing the same and enjoying the fist fight.

They launched at each other with undying will, connecting fists to jaws and kicks to the sides while occasionally exchanging blocks and body blows. At some point the two's flames grew even more pure and dense allowing a more heated and painful battle.

Nick slammed his tonfas once more upon Tsuna's bare arms before sending a flurry of straights at the Vongola's stomach and face. The Hyper will Tsuna was no stranger to this type of direct attack and so only allowed a few to hit him while he blocked the rest. Using a moment of Nick's break, Tsuna retaliated with a knee to the gut that could be heard all the way to Reborn's position. Then he followed up with another knee to the stomach.

Blood spattered upon Tsuna's already bloody jacket. Nick gasped for air and quickly took hold of Tsuna's waist. Using a familiar moved to him, Nick tossed the Vongola backwards--slamming his face right onto a tree. When the Verdura boss recovered enough to stand he was tackled to the ground by Tsuna and mercilessly pounded on the face. Nick returned this favor by rolling him over and taking the role of the assaulter.

By the time the two had stopped to catch a needed break it was already past lunch. Their spar was not epic but it wasn't all that normal either. All around them was filled with destruction. Trees and boulders were torn and destroyed. Some were even burning with fire. Blood-- their blood-- had stained the battle field around them as well, coloring patches of snow a deep red.

"Let's end this here yeah?" Nick said out loud his grin still in place.

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah let's end it here.

* * *

The two gathered their fighting spirit and clashed for the last time. What happened next could be described as bombing from the sky as giant explosion shook one side of Mt. Fuji. When the smoke cleared only one was standing.

"I *cough* I guess I lost!" Groaned Nick as blood dripped down from his lips.

Tsuna, the one standing, stayed silent as he and Nick slowly lost their dying flame. Collapsing to the ground the Vongola panted for air and did his best to ignore the pain racking his body. This spar had nearly gone into a deathmatch. He wondered how can Nick even spill so much blood and still live. Was he a monster?!

His question was left unanswered as Reborn arrived to the scene.

"Nicely done you two!" He complimented. "That was indeed a worthy spar for my pupils."

"Boss man?" Nick choked out with a drunken smile. "Are we done yet?"

"Yeah…*pant* we are." Answered Tsuna.

"Awesome, now I can get some more of those energy drinks, wheeeee!!"

Tsuna face faulted. "Are you insane?! We gotta get you medical help first! Look at you!"

"What about me?"

"Aren't you hurt?!"

"Well yeah dude!" Nick stated as a matter of fact. "I mean who wouldn't be with this amount of wounds and blood. I feel funny though."

"Alright then you two." Reborn cut in as he grabbed Nick's right arm. "Let's head back."

"Hey Sig, careful with me okay?"

Tsuna nodded. "But shouldn't we call an ambulance?"

Reborn shook his head and tossed Nick forward. "He'll be fine."

"Ohhh…" Nick moaned out.

"Reborn look at what you've done!" cried out Tsuna as he went over to check up on his fellow mafia boss.

"Tsuna…"

"Yeah?"

"That felt good."

"…." Tsuna went silent and blinked. "What?"

"I'm hurting and in pain… but it feel so good!" Nick moaned out. "Ahhh… Yeah…"

Tsuna bugged out completely. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! HE'S A MASOCHIST!"

And promptly fainted.

Reborn shook his head as dragged his two pupils' home. One was in a state of unconsciousness while the other in a state of pain and pleasure. Today turned out rather interesting at least. The hitman managed to check up on an old pupil and see how he's developed while at the same time getting Tsuna to get more experience.

Yep, life was good.

* * *

**Omake:**

What happens to the aftermaths of that fight?

Tsuna's body felt heavy and cold against the snowy grounds, when he woke up, he become conscious that Reborn was dragging him across the cold wet snow fields of Mt Fuji.

"Ow…" he winced in pain, the fight was intense and that was the first time he had known a masochist while fainting from shock knowing one too.

"Ciaossu, you two are heavy, you have to carry Nick now, since you woke up." The baby hitman said as he dropped his hold of the sleeping Verdura and awakened Vongola by the collar.

"What?" The hurt, injured Vongola looked at him.

"Since there's no transportation back to Namimori you'll have to carry him in hyper dying will mode." He ignored the look one of his students and continued on.

"Looks like I have no choice." As he gulps a pill and grabs a hold of Nick's body, carrying it with both arms, Reborn leaped onto Tsuna's shoulder, and of course he knew what the young Vongola boy was thinking, he could easily read his mind 'This looks so embarrassing.' As Tsuna carried Nick bride-style to the Verdura house, he never knew that it would get this noisy.

* * *

'I think Reborn enjoys seeing me suffer.' Tsuna thought. Reborn knew and planned his next step carefully with cruelness. "Can't I just knock and leave his body in front of their door?" Tsuna asked the hitman who was sitting on his shoulder when they were at the doorsteps of the house.

"No, you have to make sure they all are aware of their boss' condition, and if I remember last, their living room window was right in front of the house, so show up there and you can't leave your guardians waiting either." The hitman glared at the Vongola boss-in-training, he couldn't oppose him, after all Reborn might just torture him until he wanted to commit suicide.

"What are you waiting for? Most likely they'll all be hanging out in there." He replied what he had said before and the boss-in-training was forced to fly at that window where everyone was there and they all stared with their eyes in surprise when they see them coming, well almost everyone.

* * *

"Are you trying to marry our boss and make a scene?" Rinan asked as she stopped reading and averted her gaze at the bleeding, hurt boy in front of them, still carrying Nick bride-style.

"How dare you say that to juudaime?!" Gokudera shouted at her as he took out some dynamites.

"Can it hot head… She's just being sarcastic." Kyn told him to calm down in a rude way "But... Oh gosh, I think I've lost a lot of respect for my boss." Kyn whispered as she stared at the weird scene in front of her.

Joyce, under the orders of Rinan, sneakily took a photo of the beaten up two with her DSi, after she took it she shouted, "YAY, I DID IT!" And she jumped and ran around hyper actively. That was a sign for Rinan, and no one but Lucian saw her smiling before sipping her cup of Grey Earl.

"Why you--?!" Gokudera glared at Joyce but she never took notice and ran to the kitchen.

"Save it for tomorrow's battle." Kyn shook her head at the hot headed right-hand man.

"Let's take them to the hospital now, Rinan." Lucian snapped out of his trance and shouted to Rinan who after that, picked up the phone and made a call.

* * *

"Oww…" Nick groaned in a semi-painful pleasure.

"Nick-san, can you please stop with those sounds." begged Tsuna who was covered in bandages. The two 'mummified' mafia bosses were currently sharing a room in the hospital. Nick had the bed near the window while Tsuna had the one by the door.

Both were bound onto the bed with thick leather straps like some crazy mentally ill patients. Tsuna, being one with a clearer state of mind, wondered if this was necessary since the nurses were persistent in strapping them tightly.

"Yo, Vongola dude! Ow, ow, ow." The Verdura boss let out while wincing. "I feel so damn weird ehe, he, he."

Tsuna shook his head. "You're just feeling the effects of medical drugs, Nick-san."

"Really?" He laughed.

"Yes really!"

A knock caused the Vongola boss jerk his attention from his roommate.

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted as he entered. "Heard you had quite a blast playing with fireworks this morning."

"Juudaime!" cried out Gokudera as he pushed the baseball fanatic out of the way. "I'll settle the score with those Verdura bastards, I promise!"

"Gokudera-kun that's unnecessary." Tsuna frantically tried to calm the dynamite wielder down. It goes without saying that he was having a hard time doing just that being tied to bed and all. "And put those dynamites away!"

Gokudera was looking murderously at the Verdura Decimo who was grinning at him while shaking his head in a gesture of 'hello'. Unfortunately, the bomb user mistook this as a form of taunting and flung the dynamite at Nick.

"GOKUDERA!" Tsuna cried out in horror.

Yamamoto was laughing good naturedly, Gokudera grinning like a mad man, and Nick was looking stupidly at the bombs in slow motion as it descended upon him.

* * *

The bombs however didn't get very close for Nick's loyal right-hand woman had arrived. Kyn had followed the two Vongola earlier and made it to his boss's room just in time to prevent him from getting killed.

"Hey! What's your problem?!" Kyn glared at the Vongola Storm guardian.

"Your boss is my problem! He was acting like a retard and taunting me." he complained and pointed at Nick.

The only female present glanced at her boss worriedly before blinking. "Nick, you look like a mummy!"

"Why thank you." The Verdura Decimo said in an Elvis like voice. "Thank you very much."

Tsuna and Yamamoto blinked at each other not quite understanding what he said. Meanwhile Gokudera and Kyn were just standing silently with eyes twitching. That was so… So…

"PIZZA PARTY! I WANT TO SEE PINEAPPLES AND CHEESE!" A familiar shout interrupted the awkward silence.

The angel of terror had arrived and along with her was the rest of Nick's crazy low ranked famiglia and Tsuna's powerful top ranked Famiglia. Everyone currently in the room watched as more visitors poured in: Joyce was the first to enter and boy was she hyper as ever.

With one leap she cleared Tsuna's bed and landed directly on top of-

"NICK!!! WAKE UP YAY!" The energetic girl grabbed his head and shook him violently. "PINEAPPLES AND CHEESE! PIZZA PARTY!!"

"Joyce, get off of him, you know he's a masochist." ordered Rinan as she made the girl remember the horrible truth about her boss.

"Please let me chop him into pieces with a multi purpose knife decorated with pandas and pineapples!" Joyce shouted again what she said too when she first found out.

"Chop me with pandas?! That might not be so bad…" Nick murmured after he had shouted and had a thought with his masochist mind; he was sobering up. The rest of his family stared at him and face palmed.

"Ahaha, you have some fun friends Nick!" stated the Vongola Rain Guardian.

Mixtures of shouts and loud mingling between the groups filled the room. It was so loud that when Joyce of the Verdura started screaming and energetically mourning her boss, a nurse came and forcefully tried to shut her up along with the rest of the visitors.

* * *

**Head (Dead) Author's Notes:**

This chapter is not written by me as you can see; it is written by the boss, Nick yay him. No he is not a real masochist, but he does change and get smarter when he's drunk it's a good thing. Oh yes, the top bit of the omake is all I wrote for this chapter and the disclaimer and the bits after this, make sure you read these notes, they're good for you! My nagging is good for you! Now I shall nag about how the Boss (Nick) is going to write a serious version of the Verdura (with Polpo and Ninja of course). I don't know if I was supposed to tell or not… He was going to post it anyway so it doesn't matter!

* * *

**What Actually Happened:**

**Nick & Joyce:**

*Later on… When Nick was telling Joyce not to be so loud, she shows him the picture.*

Joyce: NOW I CAN BLACKMAIL NICK AND HE WILL MAKE US PASTA!

Nick: … 'I'll get Felix to steal it then and delete that picture.'

*When Joyce leaves and Kyn with Felix come visit.*

Nick: Felix… As your boss, I order you to steal Joyce's DSi!

Everyone: …What?!

Nick: Just go try!

*In the end Nick couldn't tell Felix the reason and the two guardians left.*

Felix: What was wrong with Boss?

Kyn: Who knows?

Felix: I reckon he hasn't sobered up yet.

Kyn: Let's ignore him.

* * *

**Joyce & Mukuro:**

Joyce: YAY I SEE PINEAPPLES AND CHEESE!

Rinan: Joyce calm down.

Joyce: YAY I SEE ONE BLUE PINEAPPLE, ONE PURPLE PINEAPPLE, TONS OF NORMAL YELLOW PINEAPPLES AND LOTS OF CHEESE!!

Mukuro: … *smile*

Joyce: YAY! PIZZA! WE SHOULD MAKE PASTA NEXT!

Mukuro: *takes out his trident*

Chrome: Mukuro-sama…

Nurse: Get them out!

* * *

**Joyce:**

Joyce: YAY! NICK'S DRUNK.

Nick: Not now! I was drunk, but not anymore!

Joyce: YAY! LET'S ALL DRINK SAKE!

Everyone: ...

Joyce: NOOOOOOOOOO! JUST GIVE ME CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!

Rinan: Everyone just leave the room now.

* * *

**Nick, Joyce & Rinan:**

Narrator: The angel of terror had arrived and along with her was the rest of Nick's crazy low ranked famiglia and Tsuna's powerful top ranked Famiglia.

Joyce: ANGEL OF TERROR!??!?!!

Rinan: I didn't write that. Nick did.

Joyce: I'm insulted! NICK I SHALL SHOOT YOU SOON.

Nick: N-nooooooo! Please don't!

Joyce: AND YOU! How do you spell Grey Earl?!?! YOU SPELT IT AS EARLY GREY!

Rinan: ... I HAVE MY MOMENTS!

* * *

**Rinan & Joyce:**

Rinan: Oh yeah, fanfiction email.

Joyce: I told you! GOGOMARIANO WORKS FINE.

Rinan: ...Shut up please.

* * *

**Next time on KHR: Version Verdura**

Next fight would be the Storm guardians fight! Or should I say the fight between the right-hand (wo)men of both the Vongola and Verdura! Who will win? And what will happen during the fight? Read next time on Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Version Verdura!


	9. Verdura VS Vongola: Gokudera VS Kyn

Me: Kyn VS Gokudera who will win?

Mariano: Rin Tin Tin-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the other characters.

Me: … I shall kill you…

Andriana: This fight scene shall not be written for the protection of your eyes.

Cherylana: Don't damage his face too much Rinan.

Francelin: Tell Felix that I shall win next time if it wasn't for the two stupid pair of monkeys!

Rambian: Boss I shall follow you till the end!

Peter: This sounds familiar… HOW MANY TIME ARE WE GOING TO REPEAT THIS?!

Katan: On with the actual story…

**Verdura VS Vongola: Kyn Skylar VS Gokudera Hayato**

Gokudera waited at an open area on the destined site on Mt. Fuji. At this time, the snow was still on the mountain, making the surroundings very cold. He had spent almost half an hour of time walking up a snowy trail and felt slightly worn out.

"Where is that woman?" Gokudera groaned, slightly shivering. "She can't be lost because only an idiot will get lost… then again she seems like she could be an idiot."

The Vongola Storm leaned against a snowy pine tree, waiting for the arrival of the Verdura Storm. It would be a match among the right hands of the two allied families.

Around 10 minutes later, Kyn finally arrived at the area. She was wearing a thick cap, gloves on each hand, a tight scarf around her neck, ear muffs, several layers of thick jackets, boots, and to top it off, she also had on protective lenses for her glasses

"You look like an overstuffed snowman" Gokudera said, annoyed, as he saw Kyn there. "What took you so long? Did it really take you that long to put on all of those things?"

"N-no!" Kyn lied. In reality, it did take her quite a bit longer than she thought to find all of her winter clothing. She had grown up in an area where it didn't really snow and the temperatures would not be so low, so it was difficult for her to be outside in this weather.

"For your information hot headed Hayato" Kyn said smirking. "I actually took my time coming up this mountain, enjoying the scenery, while you decided to get up here as soon as possible, and not even stop to smell the roses"

"What roses are there?!?? You must be a lot stupider than I thought" Gokudera retorted even more annoyed "And don't call me Hayato!"

"What's so wrong with calling you by your first name? Everyone calls you Gokudera but I just wanted to give you a name that suits you… after all, you do have one pretty hot temper." When Kyn said that, she couldn't help but slightly blush

"Peh! As if I care what you say about me, only Juudaime and my sister can call me Hayato!"

Gokudera kicked up some snow as he was walking a bit closer to Kyn.

"Are we ready to start yet? I'm a bit annoyed at how we have to be the ones to spar together" The Vongola boy then took off his cap and threw it to the side. "You sure you won't topple over and roll down the mountain wearing all of those layers?" he sneered .

"Yes I'm sure, Triple H." Kyn replied referring to his nickname she gave him. She took off one of her many layers of jackets and tossed somewhere not too far. "Besides, I wouldn't want to hold myself back too much against the right hand of Vongola"

"Oh, really? I thought I would have to be the one to hold myself back against such a stupid woman… After all, I want to see if a woman such as yourself is fit to be the right hand of Vongola's alliance family" The white haired boy grunted.

That remark made Kyn even more annoyed and she couldn't help but to think

'Geez, he's so darn sexist… I better teach him a lesson then'

* * *

Kyn lit up her Verdura Storm ring and brandished her metal pole, which she had named Equinox.

"Ready?"

Gokudera couldn't help but smirk as he saw the overdressed Kyn holding onto a weapon. Honestly, he felt as if she looked like a marshmallow.

"I'm ready alright." The Vongola said with confidence, having plenty of dynamites hidden inside his jacket. "Go at me anytime you're ready."

"Alright then" Kyn said as she then got into her ready stance and charged at a moderate pace towards Gokudera.

'I have to see how he fights first before I can let myself loose' she thought.

"Bad choice, woman!" Gokudera yelled out as he released some of his bombs. "Double bombs!"

Seeing the incoming bombs, Kyn then jumped back and lit up her ring, allowing her weapon to be encased in storm flames. She then swung Equinox several times, which released storm flamed crescent shaped waves. The storm waves hit at the bombs, causing an explosion to happen when the two attacks collided. Kyn used the smoke from the bombs to shield herself from Gokudera's view

From where Gokudera was standing, he could only see the large cloud of smoke at Kyn's side and could not even tell where she was at

"Where is that woman?" he groaned, waiting for her next move. "Looks like I have to take into account that long range attack of hers." The Vongola boy said while calculating and coming up with a plan

Suddenly, out of the cloud of smoke, many more crescent storm flames were all aimed quickly and directly at Gokudera

Gokudera realized that he didn't have time to dodge or get out of the attack's way, so he lit up his Vongola ring and performed a certain sequence with his box weapons, the System CAI.

When the smoke had finally cleared from Kyn's side, she saw something that surprised her. The crescent waved attacks did indeed reach their target, but they were prevented from harming Gokudera, thanks to these circular shields with skull designs, part of the System CAI.

"Interesting… I've made him use his box weapon just now, thanks to that it's improved his defense even more greatly." Kyn noted.

* * *

"Try to come at me now!" Gokudera yelled out to his opponent as he put in some ammo for Flame Arrows.

'I can't believe she made me use System CAI this early in the battle' he thought to himself.

Kyn continued to examine the weapon to look for any weak spots. "Looks like it's up to trial and error to see how strong this weapon truly is" she thought to herself aloud.

"I won't give you anytime to attack me, Flame Arrow!" he shouted out as he aimed his skull weapon straight at Kyn, which fired out a streaming red blast.

Realizing she had no time to jump out of the way, Kyn swung the storm flamed Equinox in front of herself like a fan, to create an impenetrable-like barrier. As soon as the blast hit the revolving Equinox, the impact of it made Kyn fly back several feet, though maintaining her balance to twirl her weapon and keep her position.

"Not bad… though I doubt your pole is that indestructible" Gokudera said while jumping onto one of his levitating circles, charging towards Kyn.

As soon as the blast wore off, she held Equinox steadily and saw Gokudera standing on his levitating circle at almost 8 feet in the air, rushing at her with his Flame Arrow aiming at her

"Flame Arrow!" He fired another blast at her, except this time, this blast was even more powerful and he was firing at a closer range.

The Verdura Storm knew that he was going to do this and was able to quickly back away to gain enough running room. When the attack was coming at her, she calculated how fast it was going and knew its timing already… This gave her the knowledge to implement her next move. She then started running straight at Gokudera, holding her pole straight in the air with both her hands, while the attack was still going at her. At the right precise moment, she planted Equinox on the ground and literally pole vaulted off the ground and was flying in the air high enough to make her directly above Gokudera

The Vongola storm was so flabbergasted at how his female opponent was able to predict when the blast would hit straight at her in order to vault herself in the air while avoiding being hit by the attack at the same time.

While quickly descending upon the Vongola, Kyn was still grasping onto Equinox with both her hands, and she gathered enough momentum to attempt to deliver a powerful swinging strike on his head.

Just in time, Gokudera noticed what she was doing and was able to send one of his circle shields above him to protect his head just in time.

Equinox and the shield clashed with each other, making the pole bearer feeling the brunt impact. Gokudera then made the shield push off Kyn, causing her to fly back in the air, towards the ground. The Verdura girl was able to catch herself while falling in the air and landed swiftly in a low crouch. She landed in a heroic like position with her right hand bent in front of her and Equinox held with her outstretched left hand.

"You're even cleverer than I thought" Gokudera complimented her. "Though also pretty stupid… since I could've blasted you while you were in the air, but I held back myself." What he said at the last part was a lie, because during that time when Kyn vaulted herself in the air, he was completely taken by surprise.

"Good to know that you treat ladies with some decency" The Vietnamese grinned as she got up. "But you're pretty good yourself BUT I bet without your shields, you're just a lame fighter"

"I'll show you what I can really do… plus I can have plenty of other attacks I can shoot out of Flame Arrow that are unpredictable" The Italian boy boasted.

"We'll see about that, so bring it on Hot Headed Hayato."

* * *

Gokudera then loaded up Flame Arrow with a different sort of ammo. "Get ready to be pulverized…"

"Your Juudaime wouldn't forgive you if you beat up a girl" Kyn muttered under her breath as she held Equinox in a ready position.

"Sun Blast!" Gokudera yelled out as Flame Arrow fired out multiple sun bullets. These bullets were however not ordinary bullets since they also had the sun flame's ability to propel at odd speeds and had a homing system.

'Darn it, these bullets are too fast' Kyn thought to herself as she lit up her ring and opened out her animal weapon. This box weapon revealed to be her red storm flamed wolf, which she named Lupin.

Lupin the wolf then saw the incoming bullets and howled out mightily. His howl was seen to the eye in a form of storm flames, which had the storm's ability of degeneration. This howl caused the incoming sun bullets to disintegrate completely.

"Good job Lupin" Kyn said proudly.

The storm wolf continued its attack by barking several times, and with each bark, balls of burning storm flames fired out from his mouth, aiming towards the storm boy.

"Ah darn it" Gokudera muttered as 2 of his circle shields came in front of him to block the attacks. "Looks like it's time for me to release out my animal box weapon too." He lit up his Vongola storm ring which let out his little kitty, Uri.

"What the? Is that hot head going to send out a little kitty to face Lupin?" Kyn said almost cracking up.

"Have fun Uri" Gokudera said as he fed his kitten which sun flames. The sun flames made the kitten grow into a full grown leopard bearing storm flames. The leopard Uri growled at Lupin

This new competitor made Lupin growl back too.

"Now this should be a fair fight" The storm Vongola grinned.

* * *

Uri then leapt straight at Lupin bearing his claws, while Lupin then turned himself into a blazing fire ball and charged straight at the leopard in that form. Uri was struck at his chest, and growled in pain but kept fighting on as he swiped at the fire ball.

Lupin backed away and went back into his normal wolf form, barking again to create more fire balls

Uri used his claws to slash apart the fire balls and the two animals clashed with each other.

While these two animal warriors were fighting, their owners also were battling it out.

"Rocket Bombs!" the bomb user shouted as he released out the propelling bombs. However, thanks to a sudden gust of cold wind, the bombs were swept away.

This also proved to be a disadvantage for Kyn, since she really disliked the cold and shivered when she felt that gust.

Gokudera saw her shivering and took advantage of that moment and put in different flamed ammo into Flame Arrow, "Cloud Shot!" His weapon released out purple shots that branched out creating a network of connected shots.

Kyn gripped tightly on Equinox and used it to vault herself backwards to barely avoid being obliterated by the shots, she realized she was at a disadvantage since she was most skilled in close range attacks but pretty okay at mid and long range fighting.

While in the middle of fighting, Lupin leapt away from Uri, sensing his owner's distress. He used his storm flames to propel himself to Kyn and in a beam of light, he transformed into something else.

"W-what is this?" Kyn awed at what happened. In her hands, appeared a new weapon, it was this silver red looking gun that had the Verdura symbol on it. Lupin had turned into his cambio forma mode for the first time ever, allowing his owner to gain an edge in the fight.

"Cambio forma?" Gokudera observed. "I didn't think Verdura box weapons were also capable of doing that"

"Now I need a cool name for this gun's attack" Kyn thought aloud, "oh how about… uh" she was apparently getting into one of her ridiculously humorous moments.

Uri then ran by Gokudera's side getting ready to attack at anytime

Meanwhile the storm boy had an awkward look on with those lines along his head.

"Wh-what is that woman doing…?"

"Ah ha got it!" Kyn shouted out pridefully. She then aimed her gun at Gokudera's direction "Howling Destroyer!" She then pulled the trigger which released out this bright red blast, going even faster than Gokudera's blasts.

* * *

"Oh shit!" Gokudera then put 3 of his shields in front of him to protect himself. The impact of the blast caused him to fly back about 6 feet. After the smoke cleared away from the attack, the Vongola saw that his shields were cracking… Making him stare at them in awe.

At this point, the gusts of cold wind were getting even stronger, making the competitors shiver, especially Kyn. She got down on her knees and dropped her pole, holding herself with both hands.

Lupin turned back into his wolf form and stood nearby his owner.

"Let's stop this now" Gokudera said as he got off his shield and put away Flame Arrow and his cracked up shields. "If we continue any longer, you'll get a cold and it'll be my entire fault"

"N-no nee-need to stop the fight" the Verdura girl shivered. "Y-you're just saying that… because you don't wanna admit defeat" she added trying to be witty.

"Look this isn't the time to be arguing, we have to get back to the city… and let's just say this is a draw" replied Gokudera in an actually serious tone. He then walked over to where Kyn dropped off her jacket and put it around her "Here, hopefully this makes you feel warmer."

This caught Kyn by surprise as she felt him wrap her jacket around her. "T-thank you Hayato" she muttered as she slowly got up, still shivering. What also surprised her was that he did not try to be mean in his last comment, but actually sounded compassionate. To her, he seemed like this arrogant prideful boy, and Kyn did not consider if there was even a soft side to him.

"You know if you can't walk, I'll have to carry you" Gokudera stated, not seeming to mind what he just said.

"Wait what?! Uh—I'll be alright don't worry!" Kyn says as she moved around a lot quicker, looking even more flushed, she then got on Lupin's back. "Hop on… he'll be able to get us back there by flying us there."

"You sure he can handle the both of us?"

"Positive," the bespectacled girl grinned.

Uri then turned back into her kitten form and was picked up by Gokudera.

"Well you'll also have to carry along Uri; she usually refuses to go back into her box once she gets out."

"You really need to learn how to control your box weapon, especially since it's just a little kitty," Kyn remarked

"Don't patronize me" retorted Gokudera as he got on Lupin's back, sitting behind Kyn.

* * *

Kyn then patted lupin on the back, "Go boy, we're ready." The storm wolf then lit up with more storm flames around his body and then used that to propel himself high into the air and took off flying down Mt. Fuji back to the city.

Meanwhile during the ride, Kyn was still shivering, as her face and upper half of her body was not warmed up by Lupin's flames.

Gokudera looked worried about her and wanted to do something to warm her up.

"Great, why am I worrying about this woman all of a sudden," he muttered.

"Did you say something Hayato- I meant Gokudera-san?" asked the cold girl.

"N-nothing!" he replied as he turned his face away.

In about half an hour, Lupin was able to take the two of them back to where they were staying at. The two hopped off the storm wolf and Kyn put him back into his box

"Well I have to admit, that was a good spar," the Verdura grinned.

"Yes… and I have to also admit that you're a good fighter, very resourceful, though you make too many reckless moves and take too many chances," pointed out the Vongola right hand.

"You really know how to point out a person's flaws," Kyn said playfully.

The two of them had an awkward silence for about half a second.

"Well…" the both of them began to say at the same time.

"You go first." said the Verdura right hand

"No-no you go first" the multiple flamed user said.

"Well, I just wanted to say, thanks for today." Suddenly without thinking it through, Kyn leaned up to Gokudera's face and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "See you later!" she waved goodbye as she walked off to where the rest of the Verdura family were lodging at.

'OH SHOOT DID I REALLY DO THAT?!' was the thought racing through the young girl's mind.

Left in shock, Gokudera didn't utter anything but merely touched the cheek where he was kissed.

He then shook it off and walked away, to his home.

The two right hands of different families had parted ways, having now completely new perceptions about each other.

* * *

**Omake:**

What happens when you have Colonnello, the Arcobaleno as your master?

"Hey dodge this -kora!" yelled out the yellow haired baby as he fired a shot from his rifle.

Immediately seeing this shot, Kyn then swung her storm flamed pole, Equinox, creating a storm flamed crescent wave that would counteract the shot fired. This resulted in smoke forming from the two attacks colliding, disabling the fighters from seeing each other.

"Let's see how you use the element of surprise -kora" Colonello muttered to himself, still holding onto his rifle.

From behind him, several more crescent waves were released to attack the Arcobaleno. Colonello, having a sort of 6th sense knew this attack was coming and called upon his seagull Falco.

"Falco, attack plan Delta!" The bird then swooped down the smoky scene and grabbed onto its master's shoulders and flew back up before the storm waves could hit him.

Up above in the air, Colonello had a clear view of the entire battle area and eyed out for his student, the Verdura right hand in training, Kyn.

"Where'd she go kora! Looks like she's using that smoke screen to the fullest of her advantage."

Meanwhile in the area full of smoke, the to-be Verdura storm guardian hid herself in there thinking of what else she could do. She knew that she excelled mainly at hand to hand combat rather than long distance.

"If only I could get him to get back down here and fight me up close" Kyn muttered. "I gotta take down master's seagull then"

Kyn twirled Equinox again 360 degrees which released out small storm fire balls going straight up at her master.

"Looks like she revealed where she was -kora!"

Falco then flew in the air rapidly avoiding the attacks from below, which proved to Kyn's advantage since the seagull had no choice but to release its hold of Colonello in order to be quick enough to evade

"Smart plan there…" mumbled the baby as he landed on the ground. He put his rifle aside. "Hey maggot, let's spar hand to hand combat, no weapons"

"You sure master?" asked Kyn as she tossed Equinox to the side and got into her martial arts stance.

Colonello then rushed towards her and leapt into the air about 8 feet above Kyn. When descending he powered up his two legs and when getting close enough to her opponent, he unleashed a fury of kicks in rapid succession.

POW POW POW POW POW POW POW POW POW

* * *

The glasses wearing girl had no choice but to put her two forehands above her head and block the kicks, with each kick, it had more power. She knew never to underestimate the baby despite his small looks because his kicks could have easily damaged her face if she hadn't blocked.

After finishing his assault of kicks, he back flipped in the air and landed on the ground 4 feet away from her.

"You have to take your enemy by surprise and force them into a corner -kora!" the baby stated. "Be sure to also not make any unnecessary movements or war cries… after all I learned the hard way that war cries usually inform the enemy of your whereabouts."

"Y-yes master!" Kyn bows her head down.

"And those glasses… you shouldn't have any unnecessary items on if you're in a fight, because they can be the objects that lead to your defeat."

"Who knew glasses can be so evil," mumbled the student "Though…" she spoke out. "If I don't wear my glasses, I'll be pretty blind and helpless in fighting."

"That's why you need those things called contacts -kora. Because there might be a situation when your glasses break during a fight, and then what? You lose the fight because you can't even see! What a humiliating defeat!"

"I-I understand master…." But Kyn was thinking, 'I don't like contacts; they seem uncomfortable and weird to put on.'

"Well, someday someone will buy you some contacts, though I hope there isn't a time when your glasses suddenly go missing and you need them to fight."

"D-don't worry, I'll be alright… so any other training you want me to do?" asked the student.

"Hm… hold on for a minute" Colonello then walked away from Kyn to retrieve something.

His pupil had on a dumbfounded look and waited to see what he was going to do

Just like he said, Colonello came back in a minute's time carrying what looked like to be weights. From the way he was carrying those things, they must be light… is what Kyn concluded; but little did she know that she was wrong.

"Here catch -kora!" the Arcobaleno tossed Kyn one of the weights he was carrying.

"Huh?" Kyn caught the object. She made the mistake of underestimating its weight and nearly drooped down as she felt how heavy it was. "M-master how much does this even weigh???"

"30 pounds of weight" responded the master. "That's a leg weight, so you've gotta wear it on one of your legs."

Again, the future Verdura member gave a dumbfounded look, "Wait, wait… you mean I seriously have to wear this thing??? Oh gosh that's gonna make it so hard just too even walk!"

* * *

"Exactly" Colonello smirked. "it'll make you much stronger if you think about it, because it'll make your body strengthen up as it tries to adjust to this extra weight and it is effective training to have when I'm not around."

Reluctantly, the Asian girl put the weight above her ankle, hiding it under her pant sleeve

"Well I can live with just one of these I guess."

"Oh wait that's not all -kora" Colonello then tossed her another and another and another. "Here, one for each wrist and another for your other leg."

Kyn's eyes widened even more when she saw all of these weights being thrown in front of her; she couldn't help but imagine how much suffering she would have to go through with these menaces.

"Put it on -kora, or else I'll make you do a thousand push ups, another thousand sit ups and another thousand laps around this area."

"Hai, hai, master" sighed Kyn as she put on the rest of the weights though not with any joy at all. Slowly she tried to even walk in a steady pace, but that even proved to be a difficult task.

"You'll get used to those things…." Colonello assured. "… Eventually, though you have to endure it for 2 weeks and until then, there's no one on one training with me since there really isn't anything I can do until you take off those weights."

Falco then flew down, held onto its master and flew off.

"Until next time -Koooorraa!" shouted out the baby as he exited the area.

Kyn couldn't help but sit back down to the ground.

"Oh great… how am I gonna get home like this?" she wondered out loud.

* * *

**Head (Dead) Author's Notes:**

This chapter is not written by me as you can see; it is written by Kyn again yay her. All I wrote for this chapter is the disclaimer and some of the bits after omake. (I'm writing less and less stuff… But I shall be back to write Felix's and Lucian's fight scenes, with Kyn's help, but I shall write the omakes by myself!) Make sure you read these notes, they're good for you! My nagging is good for you! And I have nothing to nag about it more, oh yea, Nick's character is not queer he is just drunk, still. Just a quick review on how the battles will turn out, Joyce will be the only one that wins, others are either draw or lose, I don't think winning against the most powerful mafia family is a good idea, we can at least be close to get a draw: (I resent this thing, why can't it change colour -_- I put codes up for the winner instead, I feel mean at the moment... so I wrote some pretty hard things...)

Tsuna VS Nick: Winner – Tsuna

Gokudera VS Kyn: Winner – Draw

Yamamoto VS Felix: Winner – Roman Emperor Licinius is defeated by his colleague Constantine I at the Battle of Cibalae, and loses his European territories.

Ryohei VS Lucian: Winner – The imaginary "wall" at the front of the stage in a proscenium theatre, through which the audience sees the action in the world of the play. (A poker player is **___** if he has a hand that is incomplete and needs further cards to become valuable.)

Lambo VS Joyce: Winner – During this period, dynasties quickly succeeded one another in the north, and more than 12 independent states were established, mainly in the south. (It is of Latin origin, and the name has been in use since the Middle Ages.)

Hibari VS Ange: Winner – Started on June the 5th, 1967 there was a war between Israel and the neighboring states of Egypt, Jordan and Syria. The Arab states of Iraq, Saudi Arabia, Sudan, Tunisia, Morocco and Algeria also contributed troops and arms.

Chrome/Mukuro VS Praizel: Winner – One of the possible outcomes of a game of chess, where traditionally, in a tournaments is worth a half point to each player, while a win is worth one point to the victor and none to the loser.

* * *

**What Actually Happened:**

**Kyn:**

Kyn: *Puts on a jacket while running down the stairs but trips.* Hh shoot! Gah!!!!! *tumbles down the stairs*

Rinan: *Drinking coffee* What are you doing?

Kyn: Nothing, nothing! *Gets up but trips again falling flat on face.* Great… I'm as clumsy as my boss…

*Kyn was about to run out of door then realizes she forgot her scarf.*

Kyn: Darn, hot head is gonna be annoyed.

*Runs back up stairs.*

*And Kyn continued the cycle where she kept forgetting something and ran back up the stairs and down.*

* * *

**Gokudera & Reborn:**

Gokudera: Reborn-san!

Reborn: Ciaossu! Kyn'll be running late, I don't know how late though.

Gokudera: That stupid woman will?

Reborn: Be careful, she's not stupid; in fact I had Futa rank her. Top ten in clumsiness and battle tactics, top twenty in responsibility, and top thirty in maths.

Gokudera: Top ten in clumsiness… She is a stupid woman! *walks away*

Reborn: *changes Leon to a gun* I'll shoot him…

* * *

**Kyn:**

Kyn: *Comes back inside the Verdura house* Hey everyone!

Everyone: *stares seeing how she is unscathed*

Kyn: Why is everyone staring at me? *sweat drops*

Everyone: Did you just take some pain medications?

Kyn: Uh no, why would I? O.o

Everyone: Then why aren't you hurt?!

Kyn: Let's just say I'm that just that good. *grins* Though… You guys were actually expecting me to look as beat up as nick?!

Everyone: … Yea…

* * *

**Joyce, Kyn & Felix:**

Joyce: YAY!! I got IT!

Kyn: Got what?

Joyce: Here! *Shows her the picture of her kissing Gokudera on her DSi*

Kyn: O.O 'I can get Felix to steal her DSi and delete that picture.'

Joyce: KYN WILL DO MY HOMEWORK WHEN I ASK! YAY! *Runs around like crazy*

Kyn: Hey Felix! I have something to ask…

Felix: Sure what is it?

Kyn: Um… Well… Please steal Joyce's DSi for me!*Can't explain to it to him after all and so he leaves*

Felix: What's with these people asking me about something but never being able to explain it!

* * *

**Kyn:**

Everyone: *Stares~~*

Kyn: Uh huh, what?

Felix: You look kinda red.

Rinan & Joyce: *Grinning in the background.*

Lucian: … *Sees Rinan and Joyce smiling evilly.*

Yamamoto: And where's Gokudera?

Kyn: Hayato--- I mean Gokudera decided to go home. *Nervously laughs.*

Everyone: Hayato?

Kyn: Just leave me alone! *Runs up stairs to her room but trips on the way.* Ouch!

* * *

**Next time on KHR: Version Verdura**

Next fight would be the Rain guardians fight! Or should I say the fight between the monkey sword boy and baseball fanatic! Who will win? And what will happen in the fight? Read next time on Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Version Verdura! Yay, I'm finally back to writing.


	10. Verdura VS Vongola: Yamamoto VS Felix

Me: Felix VS Yamamoto, who will win?

Mariano: Rin Tin Tin-chan doesn t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the other characters.

Me: I shall kill you Andriana: This fight scene shall not be written for the protection of your eyes.

Cherylana: Don t damage his face too much Rinan.

Francelin: Where's Felix?! I need someone to vent my irritation on.

Rambian: Boss I shall follow you till the end!

Peter: This sounds familiar WE'RE DOING THIS AGAIN!

Katan: On with the actual story

**Verdura VS Vongola: Felix Hisora VS Yamamoto Takeshi**

On top of Mt. Fuji, Yamamoto was patiently waiting for his opponent, the Verdura rain guardian. While he was waiting he started to notice a rustling in the bushes. Curious as to what was hiding there, he went over and peeked in the bushes. He saw that it was just the wind and relaxed a bit. But then he looked toward a tree and saw the Felix, swinging from tree to tree.

"Haha! What are you doing in that tree?" He questioned as Felix fell from the tree.

"Oi. I m sorry that I m late," Felix told the other teen. "I was just getting (stealing) my clothes." He said while looking at the clothes that Yamamoto had on. Yamamoto was wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt and a pair of simple blue jeans.

"How are you not cold?" Felix said staring with awe as Yamamoto had only a light layer of clothing on.

"Oh this?" Yamamoto said while pointing to his clothes. "The kid made it for me. Said a hitman has to be prepared for any situation." Lucky. Felix said as he trailed off. Note to self: When Yamamoto is not around, steal his clothes.

"So are you ready to start?" Yamamoto asked while pulling out his sword.

"Of course!" stated Felix as his tail poked out and he pulled out his three swords.

This official started the battle as both teenagers charged at each other, weapons blazing with rain flames. The atmosphere suddenly turned serious as Yamamoto clashed his blades against Felix s blades.

Felix suddenly jumped into the air and spun; he was like a swirling tornado. Yamamoto, not even startled at Felix s quick movements was blocking all of the slashes being directed towards him.

Eventually Felix s sword in his tail slashed across Yamamoto s chest. He grunted as the force from the slash threw him back.  
Hm. You re not too bad. Yamamoto said while coughing out some blood.

"Thanks!" Felix exclaimed while gracefully landing on the ground. And with that the fight continued.

Meanwhile at the Verdura base things were normal. Or at least what you could call normal at the Verdura base. Joyce was running around, Nick was cooking; Rinan was trying to hurt Mariano, and Shantel was reading. All seemed normal until Nick commented on how quiet it was without Felix.

"Without Felix here it s kinda boring," Nick said while putting some ingredients into a dish that he was cooking.

"Are you kidding?" said Rinan. "Well I just hope he doesn't lose like you did... You loser, you're hurting our familiga's pride."

"Alright," said Felix.

"I think it s time to get my box weapon out." Then Yamamoto suddenly opened his box weapon, Rondine di Pioggia ver. Vongola (the swallow), and started running at Felix with rain flames, creating a current around him. Felix, realizing what Yamamoto was doing, decided to open his own box animal, Vombato di Pioggia ver. Verdura (the rain wombat!

"Open box!" Felix yelled into the air, while igniting his Verdura Rain flame on his ring. Then Felix's box weapon, named Cecil, came out of his box. Felix was relived that he came out when he did because he urgently needed his box weapon.

"Cecil! Oh thank god you re here! I need you to make a barrier of flames. And-" He was then cut off because Yamamoto hit Felix with his sword and, sent him into a tree. Seeing its owner getting slammed into a tree, Cecil started furiously lunging at Yamamoto.

Not seeing the wombat, Yamamoto got smacked head first by the leaping wombat. If you ve never gotten hit in the face by a wombat, Yamamoto could tell you that it hurt. A lot.

"OW!" Yamamoto exclaimed. It felt like he was just hit by a furry brick.

"Good job Cecil though it's time to go back to your box." Felix said as his wombat went back into his box weapon. Suddenly, Yamamoto took that same stance, when Felix s box weapon started rumbling. Felix, then curious as to what was going on turned his attention back to Yamamoto; he quickly dodged another slash.

Dang it! I can't move around because he's got me trapped in a corner. Felix's blades then glowed with a fierce, blue rain flame. He then ran to Yamamoto, and slashed at Yamamoto with two of his blades. He then heard the satisfying noise of blade against blade.

Good I've got him right where I want him. Felix thought. Then, with a sword in his tail he jumped up, and brought his tail down hard, on him. He then went flying into a tree.  
"Not bad," he said from underneath the tree. "But I hope you don't mind me fighting back." With that he got out his other box weapon, Akita di Pioggia, (the dog), and had it turn into his three swords, which he held between each one of his fingers. He then charged at Felix.

"Crap!" said Felix as he got out his box animal. Open box! he yelled as Cecil came out of his box.

"Kuuu..." Cecil whined as he came out of his box.

"I hope you can help me." he said panicking slightly.

Cecil just responded by glowing.

"Huh? Is that a cambio form?" Felix said while examining the contacts that lay on the ground. On a thief s impulse he quickly took the contacts and put the contacts in his, then had instant access to the contacts full powers.

He then sensed Yamamoto running toward him, swinging his three blades in between each one of his fingers. He then created a shield of pure rain flames that Yamamoto's attack bounced off harmlessly.

"Whoa!" Felix breathed. "Did I just do that?" Yamamoto shocked by the sudden shield bounced back from the force of the ricochet; he fell backwards and tumbled slightly.

"I wonder what else I can do..." Felix muttered. Then a green arrow appeared in his eye and he came charging at Yamamoto with such speeds that it would put hyper-dying will Tsuna to shame.

Yamamoto on quick impulse dove to the side because he knew that he could not block. But Yamamoto did manage to swing his sword upward so his blade cut Felix's shirt. Felix then used his tail to slam down his sword hard on Yamamoto's shoulder. Both teens crumbled to the ground on force of the others blow. Felix then happened to get up first, with Yamamoto close behind.

Both teens were marked upon with cuts and bruises. Yamamoto was in fact startled that Felix could move that fast. Suddenly Felix aimed for Yamamoto, his three swords poised ready to shoot rain flames from them. Yamamoto, knowing that Felix was full of surprises took a defensive stance and waited.

"Come on! Nothing's happening!" Suddenly, a huge blast of pure rain flames headed straight towards Yamamoto. Yamamoto expected this to happen so he quickly dodged out of the way. The force from the blast was so strong that Felix flew backwards into a tree.

"Wow!" Felix said a bit startled. He then knew that he only had one more trick up his sleeve. His body started glowing with blue rain flames and he dashed towards Yamamoto, swinging his blades in controlled manners and moving at incredible speeds. He then hit Yamamoto with the hilt of his blades. Yamamoto quickly regained his composure, and ran at Felix.

"You're out of tricks." Yamamoto said breathlessly.

"Or am I?" Felix grinned as he jumped of the the side of the mountain. Yamamoto, then jumped off too, using his rain flames to propel himself. Falling after Felix was, in one word, terrifying!

"It's now or never. I have to make my move, and quickly." Then Felix said the command and he stopped in midair. He then dashed towards Yamamoto and wrapped his tail around his leg.

Then, dragging the confused Yamamoto, he spun around and flung his tail towards the ground. Yamamoto, quickly adapted to the situation and then with his main sword clutched in the hand holding all the other swords, his now free hand grabbed Felix's tail, so that they would both fall towards the ground.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Felix screamed as both he and Yamamoto were falling towards the ground. Amazingly, before they could hit the ground, Yamamoto took his hand with four swords and quickly cut the ground for a softer landing.

They then landed on the, now soft ground (thanks to Yamamoto) and received minimal damage. Yamamoto then got up as his three swords changed back. He knew Felix was very clever so he was cautious.

"Hm, it doesn't look like he's getting up." Just as he was going to help Felix up, his tail twitched. On the ground, rain flames started circling Felix. He then, very slowly, got up and groaned.

"Uhhh..! That wasn't too bad. I think-" He then coughed out some blood. Then he started glowing with rain flames. "Ahhh." He said as he felt his muscles relaxing, therefore reducing the pain. Felix then stared calmly at Yamamoto. Yamamoto stared back.

Both were thinking the same thing; that the other person was weakened. Yamamoto then broke the stare off by propelling his rain flames in the opposite direction of Felix. Felix just stood there, tail swishing back and forth.

"Why isn't he moving?" Yamamoto thought as he propelled towards Felix. As he was getting closer, Felix then uttered the command and with that he dashed towards Yamamoto, a trail of rain flames in his wake. Before Yamamoto could turn his body, Felix crashed right into him. Surprised only for a second, he grabbed his blade and slashed with the hilt of his blade. Both felt the force and flew back.

They both landed on the white, fluffy snow. Yamamoto got up before Felix did. Only he then didn't notice Felix's leg twitch. Felix's contact then turned back into his Wombat, Cecil. Felix then got up, Cecil on his shoulder. Yamamoto laughed.

"Haha! No matter how many times we take hits, we both are able to get up. But eventually one of us will have to lose."

"I agree." Felix called. "But it's not going to be me."

Yamamoto stiffened and then called back to Felix. "That may be a problem, because I'm not going to lose Either." Felix then smirked at the new challege.

"You're on." With that Felix burst into a run at Yamamoto. Yamamoto ran towards Felix. Both of them were running at full speed when their blades clashed. Yamamoto then switched his blade into his other hand and swung at Felix. Not expecting the attack, Felix then fell back, then quickly returned by slice at Yamamoto with his blade in his tail.

Yamamoto dodged the blade hastily. As the two kept on exchanging slices, they started to notice how bruised they were, and how it hurt to move.

Then Felix said, "We better finish this soon." He then pointed to a watch that he stole before the battle.

Yamamoto added, "Ha. We should go all out now." With that they both glowed with rain flames. They ran at each other, blades cutting the air around them. They clashed and both fell backward from the large impact.

Felix then panted, How about we call this a draw. I know you're tired too." Yamamoto could only nod and with that they put away their box weapons and helped each other down the mountain -

* * *

**Omake:**

What happens when Felix is free to roam the city?

As both teens walked home something caught Felix's eye. A RESTAURANT! He joyfully ran over and started looking in the window. Yamamoto had just gone home, so it was just Felix. He reached in his pocket to see if he had any money and he pulled out 200 Yen. He sighed.  
"This isn't a lot of money. I can't buy a meal with this. Time to go treasure hunting (stealing)!"  
As he walked around looking for people to pick-pocket, He found his first victim. A snobby, rich girl, who was talking to her friends. Her purse was just sitting on the ground.  
"It's like she WANTS her purse to be stolen." So without another word he went to work. He crept up behind her not even making the slightest sound when he picked up her purse, emptied all the money, and then put it back where it was. Then he counted up the profits.  
"Let's see... 300, 600, 1500, WOW! Jackpot I got 4500 Yen!" He then silently beamed as he put half of the money into his pocket, and other half he put in a bag.  
"For my family." Felix said happily."I steal for my family, so they can put it into the Verdura's family bank. Anyway let us continue. So he walked around, looking for people to easily pick-pocket.

He remembered why he needed the money in the first place. He then went over to the restaurant and ordered some Taco's. As he happily munched on his Tacos his phone started ringing. He then pulled it out to find out that he had a text from Ange. It read.  
Felix, where r u? Boss made me text you. Felix stared at his phone for a few seconds before sending his reply.  
Ange, Im fine. Eating at taco place, and getting $$$ for Verdura. He then went back to the current task at hand. EATING TACOS. He quickly ate all of his tacos and quickly went outside. He looked around for his next victim when something occurred to him.  
"Hm. If I can never beat Joyce at video games, maybe I could get some guide books." So he ran towards the game store, determination in his eyes. As he approached the game store he took a look at the cameras.

"Hm. We may have to dispel these babies don t we?" He said while twirling a device he used to quickly shut off security cameras (he was a THEIF after all). So when the employees weren't looking he quickly activated the device. He looked at the screen to see if he could see himself but he just saw a black screen.  
"Perfect!" He exclaimed with glee as he stole the guide books when nobody was looking.  
"Where to next?" he wondered as he roamed the city streets.  
His eyes then wondered to a candy store. He said, I wonder what Japanese candy will taste like? Well it s time to find out. As he wondered in the candy store he quickly smiled. The sweet smells of candy drifted out to his nose like wind. As he wandered around he was looking at different types of flavors.  
"Let's see, there s cherry, grape, strawberry, banana, and watermelon. He started think: Man, Joyce is probably gonna make me share half. But the last time I gave Joyce candy, she nearly destroyed the whole house. Wait! Why didn't I think of this earlier? I can put some rain flames into the candy because rain flames make people calm." As he went to the cashier, he noticed a candy bag just sitting on the counter. He quickly took the bag and stole some candy and left the building.

At the Verdura base, when Felix walked into the door he was interrogated by the worried Nick.  
"Felix! Where were you?" asked the worried boss. Then after seeing the bags on the floor, he shook his head and sighed.  
"Felix how many times do I have to tall you to stop stealing?" Felix then grinned sheepishly at his boss and then just sat down. Just noticing the pickpocket's condition, he quickly got out his first aid kit.

Felix, just noticing Nick's panicked looked, quickly said "Hey boss you don't need to spend your time on me! No, I'll just have Lucian heal it for me." He then motioned for Lucian to come over.

With a sigh, he pulled out his baseball bat and started putting sun flames on it. He then went over and placed his baseball bat on Felix's head. Instantly, Felix's wounds started healing. After a few minutes of this treatment, Felix sprung up from the table.  
"Thanks Lucian. I feel as good as new."  
"No problem. Just don't rely on me" And with that he Verdura member stared at the bags on the floor. Felix noticed the stares and quickly showed them what he had gotten. As soon as he opened the bags of guide books and candy, Joyce was so happy she ran around and kissed Felix on the cheek.

Blushing, he got the bag of money for Nick. Then as Rinan came down stairs and groggily said, "What the hell are you guys shouting around at this time of the night!? Go to bed!" She then noticed that Joyce was about to eat a piece of candy and she panicked. She rushed to take the bag of candy she tried to grab it.

Joyce just moved her hand and Rinan fell to the Floor. Right as she ate the candy every Verdura Member (execpt Felix) all braced themselves. 5 minutes passed as she ate the candy. 10 minutes. Eventually she got really mellow and went to bed. Everybody was shocked that she didn't go crazy.  
"Felix!" Kyn called, shocked. "What did you do to that candy?"  
"Nothing but put my rain flames in it." Accepting this answer, all the Verdura members except Lucian went to bed. Lucian was busy thinking about his match.

**

* * *

**

**Head (Dead) Author's Notes:**

Thy notes are cool, and anyway... This chapter is not written by me as you can see; it is written by Felix's creator yay him. I lied didn't I saying I'll write this chapter, but who care I'm the leader of the Dark side, I can be evil all I want. Don't bother finding me I'm still away, just that Reborn22 sent me the email and Joyce was here that's why this chapter's without Kyn and Nick knowing. Muhahaha... Everyone's so busy lately since of exams, school and other stuff, in my case, it's cause I was sick. Under my friend's request I joined the debating club... But I protested and said I'll be better at the "sadistic" debating sport. So busy everyone is so busy.

* * *

**What Actually Happened:**

**Felix:**

Rinan: When's Felix going to come back?

*The door flies open with Yamamoto standing holding Felix in bride carry style.*

Kyn: ... Ah not again! I have now lost a lot of respect for our Rain Guardian.

Rinan: What happened to him?

Yamamoto: One moment he was standing and the other he was down, ahahaha.

Rinan: *smirk* Oh really...

Verdura: 'What did she do this time... Was it payback from that candy?'

* * *

**Felix and Rinan:**

Rinan: Joyce, if you may do the honours.

Joyce: OK! *takes DSi out and takes photo* YAY ANOTHER ONE!

Nick: NOOOO!!! Not this blackmail thing again!

Rinan: *smirk* 'Payback for that rain coated candy...'

Lucian: ... So it was the candy...

Kyn: Not this now, hospital and treating wounds first!

* * *

**Felix, Nick, Yamamoto and Tsuna:**

Felix: This hospital is more comfortable than normal ones.

Nick: What do you expect? It's one of Rinan's connections.

Tsuna: One of her connections...

Nick: They're mostly good ones, with a few bad ones... And... Ok, fine a lot of sadistic ones too.

Yamamoto: Ahahaha, at least we'll be out soon right?

Doctor: Hisora Felix-san? Yamamoto Takeshi-san? Sawada Tsunayoshi-san and Verdura Nick-san? From the reports you all were supposed to be leaving in about 3 days, but because of higher-up's demands, you'll be in the hospital longer.

Tsuna, Felix and Nick: ... Wha...

Yamamoto: Ahahaha, looks like we'll be in here longer than we think.

Felix and Nick: Rinan... I hate her connections even if they're good!

* * *

**Rinan:**

*The hospital door opens.*

Rinan Who said anything bad about me?

Felix and Nick: Geh, Rinan!

Joyce: I'm here too! And look! *took out her DSi* These photos look good don't they!

Felix: *stares at the pictures in horror* WHEN WAS THIS TAKEN!?

Nick: ... You feel my pain now Felix?

Felix: YES!!! Delete it! Now!!!

Joyce and Rinan: NEVER!!! We brought snacks by the way.

* * *

**Next time on KHR: Version Verdura**

It is the bright battle between the sun guardians! Who will win? Tune in next time to Katekyo hitman Reborn: Version Verdura


	11. Verdura VS Vongola: Ryohei VS Lucian

Me: Childhood Friend against Extreme Boxer.

Francelin: Whose Childhood friend...

Mariano: It's that blond Lucian is Rin-chan's childhood friend obviously, you useless.

Andriana: Eh, I never knew that.

Cherylana: Well... Boss would know since of his skirt chasing ability...

Rambian: That... I can't back up... Sorry boss...

Peter: This violent woman doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the other characters.

Me: Hey! All my real life friends are more violent than me; I'm the victim I'll have you know! I get hit every time my best friend laughs!

Katan: On with the actual story…

* * *

**Verdura VS Vogola: Lucian Cielo VS Sasagawa Ryohei**

Lucian, the yellow haired and honey eyed sun guardian of the Verdura famiglia was prepared for his upcoming fight with the Vongola sun guardian. He walked steadily down the stairs, not missing a single step and walked towards the door without saying a single word…

Most of his famiglia members were in the living room after finishing their breakfast cooked by the Verdura right hand, since the chef of the family, the Verdura boss, was out of commission in the hospital.

"You ready for your fight Lucian?" Kyn asks as he was about to open the door to walk out.

Lucian simply nods silently and puts on his boots, with his trusty bat tied to his back.

Everybody in the Verdura family knew that Lucian was the quiet one in the family, only speaking when necessary, and usually keeps to himself during social events. One of his noticeable characteristics that all of the family knew about was his never changing expression…

It was always solemn as if he was contemplating about something. However, despite his serious facade, he devotionally cares about his family members and is very dependable in tough situations.

After getting prepared, the sun guardian opened the door, giving a small wave to Kyn as he walked outside. It was sometimes difficult for his family members to decipher Lucian's true personality, since they knew that he wasn't the type of person to readily show his emotions.

Though… There was one person who could always read him like a book. Rinan sat on a couch in the living room reading the morning paper. She didn't want to say anything to him as he left but sat there observing his expression and movements.

Rinan knew that despite Lucian's serious expression, that inside he was actually anxious about his upcoming spar with the Vongola sun guardian. It had been a while since Lucian had a worthy opponent to fight with. He usually didn't join in the family training sessions or ask anybody to practice fighting against him.

Today, the Verdura sun was prepared to fight for the honor of his family and prove his strength to the guardian of the most powerful mafia family allied with the Verdura.

* * *

Lucian jumped off board the helicopter and his expression was still unwavering despite the cold conditions on Mt. Fuji. He began to walk towards the coordinates of where his appointed match would be. The only information he knew about his opponent was that his name is Sasagawa Ryohei, a boxing freak who isn't the type to use his head.

At the appointed site, he saw a white haired boy doing some push ups on the ground.

"500, 501, 502, 503, 504, 505…" The Vongola sun guardian was continuously counting down how many push ups he had completed.

"Uh, hello there..." Lucian uttered to get the Ryohei's attention.

Ryohei immediately got up, "THAT WAS AN EXTREME WORK OUT!" he pumped his fists in the air. "You must be the guy that I'm going to fight today, let's hope we have an EXTREME match!" The energized boy put out his hand to Lucian.

Lucian acknowledged that and shook the hand. Now there was a gleam of excitement and energy that could be seen in the Verdura's eyes. Ryohei met his eyes with a burning spirit as the two fighters then released their handshake.

"So should we use our box weapons?" Lucian asked.

"USING BOX WEAPONS WILL MAKE THIS FIGHT NOT TO THE EXTREME!" The Vongola exclaimed "Let's fight like true men, fist against fist. We shall have an EXTREMELY MANLY MATCH!"

"Sounds fair..." The Verdura nods as he gets into his martial arts position, with his fists in front ready.

Ryohei was wearing a boxing robe the entire time and quickly tossed it off his body with a hand. The robe flew several feet away to a nearby tree, leaving the Vongola shirtless.

Lucian stared strangely at his opponent… After all, who in the world would fight in this cold weather without wearing something warm?

"Yosh! Let's begin now!" Ryohei rushed at Lucian sending a swipe straight at his head.

* * *

The yellow haired boy saw this attack coming at him and ducks his head down to barely miss the punch. He then executes a fist at Ryohei's gut. Predicting the incoming attack, the Vongola sun takes several quick steps back to avoid the hit. Ryohei then lunges forward to do a straight on punch.

With his quick reflexes, Lucian blocks by putting both his forearms in front of him, forming a X barrier. The punch makes impact with the block, making the defender feel the brunt force of the attack.

'I shouldn't underestimate him.' Lucian thought 'one hit from this guy would create a lot of damage and injuries.

Both fighters then leapt back several feet to create distance. Ryohei grunted as he sent a punch against the air.

For a split second Lucian was wondering what his opponent was doing, then it hit him… Literally. He hissed in pain as he felt this force impact his stomach, as if he had been physically socked there. Lucian realized that Ryohei's punch through the air was what caused this pain… This sort of ability from the sun Vongola was unheard of.

Ryohei took advantage of his opponent's guard down and unleashed a flurry of punches charging at Lucian. Lucian quickly got a hold of himself and began blocking madly.

*POW POW POW POW POW!* Ryohei's punches were as quick as bullets.

The Verdura was panting as he was attempting to ward off the punches, but was unluckily nicked by a few. With each successive punch, the brunt force and power was increasing… Lucian knew that he couldn't keep his defense up for long.

"Gah!" Ryohei yelled out as he thrust a punch straight at Lucian's mid section. The force from this impact made the blonde haired boy fly several feet, scrapping his back against the snow. Lucian groaned from the pain of all the hits he had taken, but managed to keep his concentration.

The white haired boy came rushing at his fallen opponent and leapt up in the air, coming straight down Lucian with a fist. Realizing what was coming at him, Lucian immediately rolled out of the way from the *WHUMP!* of the punch. The blonde boy's body was still close to the ground and swung his right foot at Ryohei's legs, making the Vongola be swept off his feet, thus landing back flat on the snow.

Lucian did not waste a split second, he went over to Ryohei, hooked his arm around the Vongola's neck, putting him in a headlock.

"Feel like giving up?" The Verdura muttered silently.

"G-g-gah!" Ryohei cried out as he felt his oxygen supply being restricted, "I WILL NOT GIVE UP TO THE EXTREME!" He fiercely elbowed Lucian in the gut, forcing the Verdura to let go of him.

* * *

Lucian was tempted to use his bat, but he knew that would be unfair because he agreed to a combat match with absolutely no weapons. His only option right now was to avoid the punches to the best of his ability and find openings to attack.

Ryohei came at Lucian once again with an incoming punch, though instead of punching his opponent, he punched at a tree, breaking it in half.

Thanks to Lucian's quick reflexes, he was able to get out of the way and it was fortunate that it was the tree that received the hit, not him. He met with Ryohei once again facing another incoming punch, though this time Lucian decided to change his fighting style.

Before the punch could make any impact, Lucian gripped onto Ryohei's wrist and outstretched arm, and flung the white headed boxer over. Ryohei felt the impact of the cold icy snow against his face and instantly got up, feeling even more charged up about this fight.

"Rahhhh!!!" The boxer gave a war cry as he tackled Lucian like a fully powered rhinoceros.

"Oof!" The Italian Verdura was caught off guard by this attack and ended up being rammed against tree. He then raised his elbows above Ryohei's head and began continuously elbowing down the Vongola's head.

"Gah!!! YOU'RE GIVING ME AN EXTREME HEADACHE!" Ryohei yelled as he let go of Lucian and thrust a punch at his head.

Lucian jumped to the side, leaving the tree behind him to break in half from the punch. The boxer then met his opponent and gave out a short ranged punch. Lucian grabbed onto his opponent's fist with his left hand, pulled Ryohei closer to him and uppercut the Vongola at his ribs with his right fist. He kept endlessly upper cutting Ryohei. The sun Vongola finally had enough strength to counter against his opponent by harshly punching upwards Lucian's jaw- a tooth flew out.

The Verdura boy stopped his attacks and took several steps back as he held onto his injured jaw. He had been bleeding in his mouth from the first hits he had taken at the beginning of the fight, now there was even more pain added, though Lucian ignored it since he was intensely into his spar.

Both fighters were panting loudly, with their fists still raised and their eyes burning with their resolve.

"Yosh, time for me to start getting EXTREMELY serious!" Ryohei pumps his fists in the air, his expression now looking even more serious. He began to hop up and down with his feet, preparing for his next move.

"Is he doing some sort of tap dance?" Lucian mutters keeping watch.

Ryohei's foot movement starts to become even more complicated as it became too fast for the normal eye to comprehend.

*WOOSH!* Then there seems to be multiple Ryohei's spinning rapidly around Lucian. This was footwork that he learned from Lussuria's muay thai, in which it confuses the opponent by creating multiple copies… Formed by after images.

"What the-?" Lucian couldn't keep himself still as he was turning his head side to side attempting to find the real Ryohei.

"Grah!" The Ryohei copies yelled out as they all came in enclosed in on the Verdura, punching him at the same time.

"Ahhhh!" Lucian screamed out in pain as he felt himself being hit in multiple areas. Though, this became an opportune moment for Lucian to strike, since he managed to keep track of where the real Ryohei was at and sent a rocketing back fist to the Ryohei at his right side.

"You're better than I thought." The sun Vongola groaned as he was thrown aback from the hit, making his copies disappear.

Lucian held onto his right rib cage, the area where the most pain had been inflicted.

"You know if we keep this up, someone's gonna end up in pretty critical condition." The Verdura sun pointed out.

"Alright, let's see who is the strongest among us, let's have one more EXTREME round!"

* * *

The two fighters faced each other, seeing the fighting passion burning in each others' eyes. It had been a long time since Lucian had been so intent in a battle… at this point, he even grinned at the thought of wondering who the victor would be.

The two sun guardians got into their fighting stances and stared at each other for a split second.

"RAH!" They both gave out their war cries and charged straight at each other, fist first.

*POW!* Ryohei's punch made impact at Lucian's Jugular vein.

*SMACK!* Lucian's punch made impact at one of Ryohei's head veins.

Both fighters hit each other simultaneously; the vein impacts made the sun guardians start to feel woozy and lightheaded.

*WHAM!* Lucian and Ryohei fell down at the same time, their backs touching the snow…

In the end… It was a draw, with a double knock out…

* * *

Back at the Verdura House

It was 12:30 pm, and everybody had just finished eating their lunch prepared by Kyn. The Verdura members were chatting with the Vongola members, though not all of the Vongola present this day. Yamamoto had to leave earlier to help out with his dad's sushi shop, Hibari didn't like crowds so he only bothered to show up for 10 minutes, Chrome and Mukuro only stayed for a short time also and left to do their business.

So this left only the only Vongola members: Gokudera and Lambo who were still in the Verdura house. Lambo had just had an insane sugar rush and was now napping inside a metal cage that Rinan set up. The Vongola decimo was still residing in Namimori hospital, recovering from his injuries. Reborn, the home tutor was napping on a hammock he set up.

Kyn felt anxious about what happened to Lucian, and noticed the time

"Hey guys," she spoke out "Shouldn't Lucian and Ryohei be back by now? They've been gone for several hours."

"Maybe they're still fighting." Praizel uttered.

"I doubt a boxing match would last this long." Reborn woke up from his nap already changed in his Italian suit. "Are you worried Kyn?"

"Y-yeah…" The Verdura right hand nods

"Those two probably got lost going down the mountain then." Reborn smirks, he knew how thick headed Ryohei could be

"Then let's go send out a search party for those two." Rinan stands up after sipping her tea "Wouldn't want those two knuckle heads dying on us."

"YAY! SEARCH PARTY! SEARCH PARTY!!!" Joyce jumps up excitedly.

"Joyce, it's not an actually party calm down." Rinan sweat dropped at her, she knew how her 'daughter's' brain worked.

"I would like to come along this search party too." Reborn jumps up on Kyn's shoulder "After all, I would like to see the bloody brawl that those two had."

The other members listening to this conversation nervously sweat dropped… They remembered what happened last time when Reborn wanted a bloody fight.

"Alright, so first of all we need to get a helicopter up Mt. Fuji ASAP," Kyn said in an orderly tone. In times when Nick was not around to give orders, it was up to Kyn, the right hand woman to do so. "Then we need to decide who is going to stay here to watch the house and who is going to be part of the search party."

"I WANNA GO! I WANNA GO!" Joyce rose up her hand with enthusiasm

"I'll just stay here," Gokudera mumbled annoyed "I don't care about that lawn head anyways."

"Since I'll be providing connections with the helicopter I'll have to go," Rinan stated "And I need to babysit Joyce too." she glared at her 'daughter'.

"So Gokudera, Ange, Praizel, and Shantel are going to stay here to hold the fort," Kyn instructed, "I'll be joining the search party since I've actually been up to Mt. Fuji before." the real reason why she was going with the search team was because if it was only Joyce, Rinan and Reborn, then there would be complete chaos!

Rinan would be bugged to death by Joyce and some violence would ensue. Kyn knew that she had to be the figure that makes sure that everything would be executed orderly.

Gokudera grumbled, "Oh great, it's me, the aho ushi, and the Verdura women here."

Kyn, Rinan and Reborn ignored Gokudera's grumble and got ready to go out in the cold.

* * *

Rinan was the first to step outside the helicopter onto the snowy ground; she scanned the area, noticing all of its distinctive characteristics.

Following behind her was the hyperactive Thunder Verdura, Joyce. She happily began skipping around the snowy area like a little child in a candy shop.

Last to get out was Kyn with Reborn on her shoulder. She looked at the area and realized that this was a different location to where she and Gokudera were dropped off at. The helicopter pilot was given specific instructions to not leave until they came back with Ryohei and Lucian.

"So, do we have the coordinates of where those two are?" Kyn asks.

"No need for coordinates," Reborn spoke "I've placed bugs on Ryohei and Lucian just in case something like this would happen." He took out a mini GPS device that showed two red dots, indicating the distance where they are from the search team and the exact location.

Reborn received stares from the three Verdura females.

"Did you bug all of us?" Rinan demanded.

"That's something for me to know and you to find out," Reborn smirks, "Let's not waste any more time and go."

Rinan could be described as someone similar to Lucian, since they both weren't the type of people to normally express their emotions. She also had that emotionless serious look most of the time, though she has a greater degree of a scary aura around her.

They are people that could be easily be misunderstood, though are actually different once one gets to know them. Rinan and Lucian are both devoted to their famiglia and are willing to crush anyone that is a threat to them. Both are very reliable and dependable members of the Verdura family. And they prefer to be quiet during sociable events.

During the first five minutes of walking up a mountain trail, there was quite an awkward silence between the 4 individuals… Until…

"Let's have a snowball fight out here someday!" Joyce suggested with zeal.

"NO!" Rinan and Kyn resounded at the same time.

* * *

--Back to Ryohei and Lucian—

5 minutes after being knocked out, Ryohei wakes up. He stands up and finds his boxing robe and puts it back on.

"THAT WAS ONE EXTREME FIGHT!" He yells out with fire in his eyes. He then looks around and sees Lucian still knocked out, "Looks like it's time to get down the mountain, good fight there." he says to the unconscious boy.

Ryohei walks over to Lucian and carries him on bride style, "Yosh! Let's go!" the Vongola sun guardian enthusiastically starts running down the mountain trail, holding onto Lucian's body.

* * *

--Back to the search crew—

While sitting on Kyn's shoulder, Reborn looks at the tracking device and sees the two dots on the move.

"Hey, looks like we're getting closer to them." he reports.

"Oh thank goodness that means they're alright!" Kyn sighs of relief.

"At least those two weren't complete idiots after all." Rinan mumbles, though inside she actually felt relieved also. She has actually been the one most worried about Lucian, though she doesn't want to show that she is.

"Can we all have a snow ball fight once they get here?" A certain somebody exclaims loudly.

"NO!"

"I'm sure Ryohei and Lucian are pretty tired after their fight, though I am really curious to find out who won." Kyn wonders aloud.

Traveling along the same trail, Kyn, Joyce, Rinan and Reborn see a very familiar person running towards them.

"HEY EVERYONE!" the white haired guardian yells out. "THIS GUY AND I HAD ONE EXTREME FIGHT!"

"He doesn't even know his opponent's name." Rinan mutters coldly. She then takes a closer look at the thing that Ryohei had in his hands, "Oh my..." she grins deviously.

Joyce quickly takes out her DSi and takes a picture of Ryohei holding onto Lucian bride style.

'Oh no, not another blackmail!' Kyn thinks as she sees that DSi.

It takes the Vongola guardian half a minute until he reaches to the search group.

"So what are you guys doing here?" The white haired boxer asks them.

"They were worried about you," Reborn answers "So I presume you won your match?"

"Nope! It was an EXTREME tie!"

"Huh? Then how come you're up and at it, while Lucian is knocked out?" Kyn asks

Ryohei starts explaining the details of the fight, giving play by play sequences, enthusiastically describing everything.

"… And so that's what extremely happened!" the Vongola concluded. At this time, everyone got back to the helicopter and it was taking them back to Namimori City.

"You and Lucian should really get to the hospital," Kyn states "you might have a concussion."

"As if I need to go to some hospital!" Ryohei exclaims "I feel EXTREMELY FINE!"

Kyn face palms while Rinan starts calling up more of her connections to get some extra rooms in Namimori hospital.

Joyce sat there, playing with her DSi and deviously smiling at the fact that she was able to obtain another piece of blackmail.

* * *

**Omake:**

What happens when there are no noisy ones visiting the hospital?

"Why are all the guys in the hospital? At least try to avoid wounds you bunch of useless fools. Oh yes, the other guardians told me to pass on that again we have someone that embarrassed our family name." Rinan composedly sipped her cup of Japanese green tea; she had earlier come in with a bottle of tea and a pack of monaka: wafer cake filled with bean jam.

"Not my fault I lost... Plus Joyce and you are the ones taking those photos..." Lucian spoke very quietly, he didn't like losing but the Vongola is the strongest mafia family.

"That's right! Plus Lucian had a draw! Ow…" Felix jumped out of his bed, though the bruises and small cuts still hurt.

"Don't move so recklessly if you're hurt, you brainless Neanderthal. If Sasagawa Ryohei used his Vongola box weapon Lucian'll be in bigger trouble than he is right now."

'Argh… If I wasn't hurt right now, I'll… The photos...' Felix tried to calm down, he didn't want to move so much that his wounds would reopen.

"Rin, don't be mean." Nick scold Rinan for making Felix depressed, the three Vongola members just ate monaka and watched them.

"Shut up you losers, I don't understand how you three could end up in hospital, it's natural if you lose they're the strongest mafia family after all. Money should come first you bunch of idiots. I mean health..."

As Nick heard this, he was in a state of shock and froze 'All she cares about is the medical fee...?' Rinan just sat there sipping tea and resenting how much the fee cost, after all she didn't like Mariano coming over.

The two storm guardians meet up on the elevator by coincidence, when the two saw each other it was reasonably awkward, nevertheless when they unbolted the door to the specially booked room that everyone was in; they refuse to accept what they saw.

"Nick! What happened?!" Kyn rushed to check up on the shock and depressed boss but as she saw Rinan she can pretty much imagine what happened. After all Rinan hated anything that had to do with asking the Polpo to bring money, they wasted quite a bit considering the additional fees from the medical fees for the Vongola family and that hired helicopter.

"Hey stupid woman… Where's the rest of your stupid super loud family?" Gokudera noisily inquired to Kyn who was right in front of him.

"They're playing around somewhere near the hospital, I don't want us to get kicked out again so I made them stay outside." Kyn sighed back, before she walked over to Lucian's bed. "Lucian you woke up."

"Yea... I just... Don't like the hospital smell..." Lucian looked very pale for some reason.

"Oh yea, after 'that' happened you never went to a hospital until now." Rinan remember the 'good times' when Lucian visited Rinan whose father owned a hospital.

She would sometimes use him as an experiment for playing 'Doctor' during her father was at work, and when Lucian would get wounds playing baseball.

'That...?' Gokudera, Tsuna and the other Verdura members contemplated.

"Oh yes, its Ange's turn tomorrow right? Shouldn't we get Cheri to look after they're fight? Just in case something happen?" Rinan poured another cup of tea for herself.

"Why not? Unless the two Clouds mind, which I don't think Ange will." Kyn asked, Gokudera and herself no longer standing but sitting on seats that the nurse brought in.

"Well looks like only the guys got into the hospital." Rinan sipped her tea, wiping the smile on her face.

"Well I think Ange might end up in hospital too..." Kyn frowned as she doubted since Cheri's there watching but there was a possibility of that.

"Let's see... Tsuna won the first match that one point for them." Rinan stated the outcome of the first match.

"We had a draw on the second match so there are no points." Gokudera pointed out after her.

"Felix and Yamamoto had a draw too so no points, with the Vongola winning by one." Nick summed up all the results of the first 3 matches.

"This guy and I had an EXMTREME DRAWING MATCH!!!" Ryohei was standing next to Lucian put his arm around the dazed and just awake Lucian.

"... No point..." The blond yawned and mumbled.

"The Cloud match, Hibari would most likely to win since short range and long range don't match, Ange's short range so it would be a disadvantage, and Hibari is the strongest Guardian of Vongola." Felix got out his notebook of facts and jotted a few things down.

"I doubt Joyce would lose to the 5 year old, but I'm not sure Praizel would win in her match." Rinan told Felix to write that down too.

"Ahahaha, I'm lost here, so who wins?" Yamamoto laughed as he finished his monoka.

"Let's see... If what we estimated was true, then the Vongola would be winning by two matches." Felix checked his handy dandy notebook.

"Um... Did Reborn tell you how we fight or..." Tsuna asked it was a bit strange that they knew how well they're fighting abilities was.

"Oh that, we asked our Ninja family to gather information, Reborn was the one that asked them just so you know, he just gave us an overall record only so don't worry." Kyn replied to the pale looking Tsuna.

"Plus, only the non-fighters and the fighters that have finished can see them, if anyone try and sneak peek... They'll... End up in hospital." Rinan grinned like the mischievous Cheshire Cat.

"Rinan, you promised to go to the bookstore…" Shantel appeared from the only door to that room.

"Oh yea, let's go Shan, laters then guys." Rinan waved without facing the others and just walked out of the room with Shantel after she bowed.

"Now while we got rid of the poisonous one… How's that plan coming along Felix?" Kyn asked Felix quickly.

"What plan, for what?" Felix had a bit of a memory loss.

"THE PLAN TO GET THE PHOTOS BACK!!!" The Verdura boss and right-hand woman shouted at him.

"Oh! That! No not yet, I have to work out her traps in her room remember? I'm stuck here; no way can I check that room."

"I'm not going in that room either, I went in last time, and she nearly killed me with those traps." Kyn responded swiftly, she hated going into her room.

"Well then… What are we going to do?" Nick inquired.

"Um… Joyce is the one that have the DSi. But, I think Rinan might have saved that onto her computer and her USB." Lucian was her childhood friend; he knew what she was like.

" Wha… Joyce's DSi, Rinan's computer and that panda USB that she carries around in her pocket? We're doomed!" Felix shouted, the Vongola members just watched them getting frustrated and going pale.

"Erm…"

"Don't ask!" All the Verdura excluding Lucian who is now asleep, cut the alarmed Tsuna off.

"Don't shout at the tenth!"

"Shut up hot head, this is important and you guys don't need to know!"

"People that are not quiet shall leave this room…" The nurse looked fiercely at the two Storm Guardians.

"… Sorry…"

* * *

**What Actually Happened:**

**Kyoko & Ryohei:**

Kyoko: Are you alright onii-san? *visiting him in the hospital*

Ryohei: K-y-oko?! Yeah I'm feeling extreme today! I just uh- fell off a roof while sweeping the snow off it.

Kyn: As if anyone would believe that lie… *mutters*

Kyoko: Onii-san you need to be more careful! And since all of your friends came to visit you today I made a lot of food here for everyone. *smiles*

* * *

**Joyce:**

Lucian: *Has been knocked out sleeping comfortably in his hospital bed in the same room.*

Joyce: *Takes out a karaoke machine and some microphones* Karaoke party!

Rinan: Oh great, we're going to get kicked out again.

Joyce: *Starts singing*

Kyn: *Face palm* There will never be any rest here in the hospital.

* * *

**Gokudera, Lambo & Kyn:**

*Back at the Verdura house*

Kyn: Hayato! Hayato? *Sees Gokudera isn't around* Oi hot head where'd you go?

*Hears something shouting out gyahahahhahahaha*

Gokudera: come back here you aho ushi!

Kyn: *Sees that the cage lambo was in has been busted open*

* * *

**Rinan & Joyce:**

Rinan: Let's see... Nick.

Joyce: Check!

Rinan: Kyn.

Joyce: Check!

Rinan: Felix.

Joyce: Check!

Rinan: Lucian.

Joyce: Check!

Rinan: So we've got Ange and Praizel left huh, not bad.

Nick: ... Uh, so what's this for?

Rinan & Joyce: Blackmailing of course.

* * *

**Monaka:**

Tsuna: ... My stomach hurts...

Nick: ... Me too...

Felix: Me three...

Yamamoto: Ahahaha... Looks like that applies to all of us?

Lucian: My stomach doesn't hurt…

Ryohei: My stomach hurts TO THE EXTREME!!!

Lucian: Did you guys eat something?

Tsuna: I don't think that the hospital will give us poisonous food…

Tsuna, Lucian, Nick, Felix: 'Ah! The monaka!' *Lucian walked over to the rubbish bin and pulled out the box. Expires: …*

Lucian: … This box expired… 2 years ago…

Stomach pain group: WHAT?!?!?!

* * *

**Lucian & Rinan:**

Rinan: Hey, what's up with you all?

All (Excluding Lucian): 'It's your expired monaka's fault...'

Rinan: Well whatever Lucian you have an appointment with the dentist tomorrow at noon, I'll drive you.

Lucian: What? Why?

Rinan: You're missing a tooth right? We're gonna fix that obviously.

Lucian: ...But, I...

Rinan: It's an appointment Lucian and I never asked if you want to go you have to go *Smile*

Lucian: *Cold sweat and shivers* Ha-hai... 'At least she's not the that's fixing my teeth like when we played dentist...'

* * *

**Head (Dead) Author's Notes:**

Sorry about the really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, , really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, late post… And it's not edited either… T_T

… I shall go to the corner and cry now, no one's on at all! Joyce completely died, she told me something about if she goes on the computer anymore she'll get an eye patch so no editors… *sigh* Boss (A.K.A House Dad) doesn't go on often either, I never saw Kyn in the past few months. I'm also busy with school too, damn the teachers for giving me homework every single day, it's not like I have debating and drama going on. Someone help me… Do my math homework which my tutor teacher gave me, I can't believe she's asking me to attend two classes double the homework hooray…

One for my year and another for the year above me… I swear I shall die soon. Watch me jump off a building. Oh yea Justin Bieber (I actually typed Justin Beaver which wiki gave me a football player but gladly the top said not to be confused with Justin Bieber.) he's here in Auckland, but seriously, I don't get what's the point, me, my kouhai and sempai had a very meanful conversation about him. Actually it was more like the sempai telling us off for bad-mouthing that guy because she liked him, me and my kouhai didn't. She said we're so mean. This was during math class so no, I didn't waste time conversing in useless conversations while I could have been writing this.

Not to mention my dad is monitoring me everyday at night now, he sits at the computer in the other room reading Chinese novels on the computer… Yes, he can see me without going in my room since the way that that room and mine connect is retard. Who puts windows, freakin' windows to connect rooms?! Oh let's put 2 windows instead of a door here to look cooler. I hate going over those windows, I always either hit my foot on the hi-hat (As in drums) or the keyboard.

By the way that Monaka thing actually did happen... When I went to my friend's house last year or so, she offered me some jellybeans while we (I) was cleaning her house, the bottle had dust bunnies on it, I swear... I saw that after I ate some jelly beans so I asked her if it was eatable and she said yes, I think. Then I asked her to let me check the expire date and it was like 2007, and I stared at it until she hit my head to bring me back from Lala-Land, but I didn't get a stomach ache so... All good.

I realise in the manga that the weapon boxes are now rings, like Natsu (Nuts sound weird to me and don't argue with me about that.) Should we keep it like the boxes for the Vongola or give them rings? I don't think giving us weapon rings is a good idea since it's like we came from the future, anyways. Somehow... I don't like the Cloud woman from the Shimon family... I don't know why she gives me a bad feeling... Enma reminds me greatly of Tsuna! The anime is interesting though... Lampo? A lord? Is that a joke?

* * *

**Next time on KHR: Version Verdura**

Next time is the Cloud Guardians fight, Cheri shall observe just in case something goes too far, the ranger vs. the combater, who will win?


	12. Special: April 1st

Rin: Ok, I'm bored, homework sucks, and etc.

Reborn: … We don't care about your life.

Rin: *Keeps on going anyways* I can't believe we lost our debating match.

Reborn: Stop talking about your private life or I'll shoot you… *Leon changes shape*

Rin: Er… Anyway, sorry guys this is not the newest chapter, I'm not in charge of it, so if Nick can't hurry up and finish and let me edit it, I can't post it or the Lambo VS Joyce match… *sigh*

Gokudera: The hyper activeness in that… Is scary…

Rin: This omake is well… If you read it you'll know right? Now if someone from the real KHR crew say the disclaimer please.

Tsuna: Um… Rin-san doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the other author/reader's characters?

Rin: There we go.

* * *

**Verdura VS Vogola: Special Days**

April 1st:

(Part I)

* * *

A door creaked open, slipping out a shadow, giggling could be heard from the second floor of the house the Verduras were staying at.

"Shut it, you'll wake them up!" a hushed voice whispered and a smack echoed down the stairs.

Silence, and one gay baby was born…

"So much for being quiet…"

"Whatever at least they didn't wake up…"

"This is going to be so much fun…"

"So what's first on the list?"

"The first floor and the garden of course, then you take care of the third floor after and I'll do the second."

"You're doing the garden right? I am not going out there handling those."

"Fine, fine, then be quiet if you're setting it up in here."

"Alright split up…!" the taller shadow went out the backdoor quietly, without shutting the door, while the other one started to chuckle evilly and quietly in front of the game consoles.

* * *

The morning was greeted by hail, heavily poured down hail droplets, there was thunder crashing around too, terrible weather don't you think?

Nick hears the second thunder boom and got up yawning, he rubbed his head. It was seven in the morning.

"Time to wash up; make breakfast and other stuff planned later…" Nick opened his door to walk to the bathroom, on the way he walked past the dinning room table.

"Morning Rin…"

"Morning."

'Ah, Rin's drinking coffee and reading the news… Wait! What!' Nick turned around and rubbed his eyes, not believing that the Hail Guardian woke up before him.

"What?" The lass asked him, feeling his gaze on her.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Can't I?"

The Sky was feeling anxious now, "Er… No… But usually, never mind…" Nick walked away from the table to continue his trip to the bathroom; he just couldn't point out that bad thing from her waking up early.

Too bad, he didn't stay long enough to hear Rinan chuckle to herself.

* * *

As Nick got into the bathroom, blocked the sink, turned the handle, and looked into the mirror… "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone else from the Verdura that was in their beds, shot straight up and all called out one word. "Boss!" Too bad that's all they're concerned about; they should have looked after themselves first.

Kyn flipped her covers over and ran straight for the door, ironic how she didn't see the pot of itchy powder mix on the top of the door that came crashing down on top of her as she opened the door. "KYAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOO!" The second screaming heard on the day as Kyn rushed to the second floor bathroom.

Felix on the other hand, jumped out of his bed covers and tried to run to the door, he did make it outside his room, but since his brain hasn't warmed up yet, he ran up the stair to the 2nd floor bathroom and tilted his head sideways.

"Ops..." He ran back to the stairs but stepped on the roller skate that carried him straight towards the stairs, he cursed himself for having good balance to not fall over before taking a plunge. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! Look out below!" Felix shouted as a crash ended his sentence, the third one.

* * *

Lucian was slow at waking up, but since Nick's screaming was the nearest to his room, he bolted up and stood, too bad he didn't even make it to the door, he stared around his room, it was full of leaves and a patch of that red maple was right in front of him.

He stared at in bizarreness; he shrugged and walked over the patch to go check if Nick is alright however…

As soon as he stepped on the patch, a trap was triggered. The second he realized, he was up in a net, with his bat and weapon box sitting on his desk.

"Damn it! Who the hell puts traps this obvious!" It wasn't a scream, but it was loud.

Ange didn't want to wake up but didn't have a choice, after all Nick just screamed his lungs out down stairs. She got out of her bed, walked towards the door, reached a hand out to turn the knob but froze amid to do that.

She sweated cold sweat and well... Gawked at the thing on her doorknob, the thing was a huge, hairy, disgusting, and all those words Ange could describe them. She turned around to grab her weapon box but there was a spider on that too. She was the fourth person (Fifth if you count Lucian's loud cursing) to scream that day.

* * *

Joyce woke up with all the screaming, it was disturbing her nap so she went downstairs to get something to eat, maybe her stupid mother has cooked somewhat edible food for her to eat.

Joyce skipped downstairs as she shouted a morning to Felix lying near the wall opposite the stairs.

Praizel jumped in shock as she heard all Nick's scream and the other voices after in their house. She got up grabbing her weapon box and headed outside her room and to check on the closest person screaming: Ange.

"Ange what's wrong?" She hit the door with her fist pretty loudly, no answer.

"I'm going to break the door down ok? Step away from the door!" Praizel stepped a few paces back, breathed in and kick the door down as she ran up to it.

The surprising thing was that Ange on the other side was holding her familiar bazooka with the say old saying.

"Die bugs!" Bam, Praizel reminds herself to never ever go check on Ange first, after the fifth (sixth) scream, being scotched and fainting on the sight of her expensive pajamas.

* * *

Shan had a funny feeling that if she even moved an inch, she'll regret it for life. However lying on her bed for the rest of her life was not a choice either.

She got up and checked around the room for anything out of order, then she saw her laptop being turned on, she was sure she closed it properly last time and flipped the lid open.

After reading what was writing on Microsoft: WORD Shantel screamed and fainted at the sight of: "Never knew you were a fujoshi*, that was new news for sure, don't worry, to not let any other members notice we burnt all your yaoi manga! BTW you might want to reconsider a new place to hide your diary it was pretty obvious." The sixth (seventh) scream.

Cheri shot straight up as Shantel screamed, she was wary at first but since Shan screamed she couldn't help but rush to the room next to hers to help her.

"Shan? Are you ok? Shantel?" Cheri knocked on the door.

"Cheri!" Ange's voice traveled to Cheri and she turned her head up towards the stairs.

"Praizel fainted when I accidentally shot her!"

"What?" What was happening today, she thought.

* * *

After all that messy and loud, screaming and crashing. Praizel was lying on the couch; Shan was sitting in the corner of the room behind the sofa like what Ange should do. Cheri and Ange went to rest Felix on the beanbag near the two victims.

Next they went to check on Kyn who had about 5 showers but was still twitching about with the itchy powder. Cheri gave her some cream to help and they left her in the bathroom.

After checking upon Kyn, they went into the room nearest to where Nick is. The owner, suspended from the net waved at them, as they started to work his way down.

"What's going on with today?"

"Who knows, let's go check on Nick first." They walked and stopped ahead of the ground floor bathroom.

The two girls pushed Lucian forward while excusing themselves to treat the two unconscious ones.

Lucian gulped as he turned the door knob and headed in the bathroom, he saw an out cold Nick on the floor, great another to treat.

Then looked up to see what Nick was doing, and spotted the picture stuck on to the mirror.

It was the picture of blackmail where Tsuna carried Nick bride styled into the house last time, with a message written: "The following picture as been sent to the Verdura IX, the Polpo, the Ninja and The Vongola including the Vongola IX and the CEDEF." Lucian sweat dropped while ripping the page down.

"Blackmailing…? What's with them today…"

* * *

"Hey…" Nick weakly said as he woke up.

"Nick you're up! What's good, I think that's all of us." Cheri counted,

"If you're counting the victims yep, that's all of us." Felix retorted.

"Where are Rinan and Joyce anyway?" Lucian inquired as he looked around while giving Nick a glass of water.

"Thanks… I saw Rinan at the dinning table before I went in the bathroom…" Nick answered.

"What a minute, Rinan? Waking up earlier than you?" Kyn asked disbelieved,

"Yea… It crept me out, that's for sure…" Nick answered in deep thought.

"Um… Guys…?" Praizel got everyone's attention as she sound like she knew what happened.

"What day is it today?" Shantel finished the question as she came back from the corner.

"Er it's April the first…" Ange checked her watch as she understood what happened.

"Why… Oh…" Felix started sweat dropping,

"Um… Is there more of… You know…"

"Not anymore, since I got what I actually wanted." Rinan's voice startled everyone from behind.

"Rinan! Why? I know you two do this every year but this year's so intense!" Everyone excluding Joyce shouted at her.

"What? It's Kaitlin's Birthday so I thought I'll give her a little something to do with April fool's."

Silence, the other members gaped at her.

"You mean…" Kyn muttered.

"You videoed…" Felix mumbled next.

"Us on tape…?" Lucian finishes the sentence.

"Actually, it's on live not tape and I bet she's happy to see it." Rinan smiled at them, the rest of the Verdura excluding shivered and then fainted.

"Ah…" Cheri could only mutter.

"AHAHAHAH! CHAIN FAINTING, PERFECT CANNON AS IN DANCING!"

* * *

Kaitlin stared into the screen watching one by one the members from Verdura screaming from their April fool's day joke.

The other member's from Ninja watched with her, and they thought that they should defiantly not mess with Rinan He or else they might suffer the same fate as these poor, poor victims, everyday on April fool's.

Kaitlin however deep down enjoyed the small movie Rinan gave her, it showed of another side of the mafia, one with funny moments and somehow laughter.

I mean the Polpo in Italy must be laughing as they seen the Verdura screaming like this.

"Auguste, I think you might need to be careful."

"Eh? Why's that Boss?"

And that was the end of that chaos filled video, with the screen going blank, then a video was Rinan popped out, on it she told the Ninja, Auguste especially "Hey there! Be sure to look forward to other events for you when your birthdays are up. Especially you August, I have something special in plan for you..." Then the video ended for sure this time.

Silence...

"According to our information that crazy woman's birthday is the same as yours." Ludwigan looked through the folder of precious paper about Rinan.

Everyone turned around to look at Auguste in a pitiful way. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted and that was the eighth shout heard around the neighbourhood that day.

* * *

Fujoshi - (Well, people should know this I mean reading yaoi that's obvious is it not?)

**Fujoshi** (腐女子 , meaning. "rotten girl") is a pejorative Japanese term for female fans of manga and novels that feature romantic relationships between men.

Men who, like fujoshi, enjoy imagining relationships between characters in fictional works when that relationship is not part of the author's intent may be called _fudanshi_ (腐男子, "rotten man") or _fukei_ (腐兄, "rotten older brother"), both of which are puns of similar construction to _fujoshi_. _Fudanshi_ and _fukei_ are not necessarily fans of BL, although the terms may be used in that sense.

I thought it'll be funny, so this means that Shantel is not a fujoshi in real life.

Ok, it's pretty obvious it's Rinan and Joyce that set up the traps.

Like the first paragraph said Rinan was in charge of the 2nd floor, Shantel's blackmail and catching the spiders in the garden.

Joyce was in charge of placing everything in the 1st and 3rd floor, the net, powder, skate, picture, etc. And the game consoles... You'll see, you'll see...

Ok... Like I said before, if Nick can't finish, then the omakes are going to pile up... -_-

I should have posted this ages ago but you know... I didn't feel like it.

Part II will be posted later, and same with Valentines Day one.


	13. Verdura VS Vongola: Hibari VS Ange

Me: Ok, it's been ages I know, don't hate/kill/flame/etc me.

Nick: … Yea why have you been away anyway?

Me: Said by the man in charge of writing this chapter, who accidentally deleted it when cleaning his laptop…?

Nick: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR!

Joyce: Also because I'm not editing anymore, YAY!

Me: T_T I'll miss my daughter that annoys me very much.

Joyce: Hey! I detest that orange-okaa! Plus we just talked about Kuroshitsuji II on MSN a few days ago.

Me: And is it me, or did you delete your blog too… Noooooooooo, I can't spam you on it anymore. T_T

Kyn: How people change as years pass.

Me: You don't come on MSN anymore Kyn, well, I never see you on it, and you better remember me when you get married Joyce!

Joyce: As the crazy panda-obsessed weirdo freak orange-okaa?

Me: … Whatever you want…

Praizel: Er… On with the actual story…?

* * *

**Verdura VS Vogola: Ange VS Hibari Kyouya**

_Scrit, Scrit, Scrit_

Papers shuffled about the wooden desk as Hibari diligently worked. He dabbed his pen momentarily in a small bottle of black ink before resuming.

_Scrit, Scrit, Scrit_

"Hmm… The funds seem to be a little off…" He muttered quietly to himself.

The young Prefect looked over the current data for Namimori's School budget. While the graphs and statistics looked perfectly fine it wasn't entirely passable to him. There were obviously some groups within the school that wasn't playing fair with money. The subtle hints he picked up within the endless numbers were just proof of it. That just wouldn't do. His school was a proud one and anything involve in soiling and corrupting that pride, no matter how little the problem can be, must be eliminated quickly.

And Hibari always enforces fairness and equality for the good of his school…

With a final decision, he looked up from his paperwork and barked an order. The relaxing bunch within the room jolted away from the comfy couches and stood attention before Hibari's desk like disciplined soldiers.

Propping his elbows on the wooden desk, Hibari laced his hands together and leaned forward.

"A few of our sports clubs have decided to play a numbering game with the school's budget." He announced. "I saw no request forms for such a thing so I believe a proper meeting with them is in order."

The half dozen disciplinary members straightened at the implication.

"Kirito, take your men and properly send the captains and managers of the Basketball, Tennis and Swimming clubs to my office. Make sure they _understand_ that this is an important meeting."

One of the black uniformed goons bowed. "It will be done, Kyoya-san."

The group followed his gesture and quickly left the room. The black haired teen merely picked up his pen and resumed his work. Silence once more engulfed the room. Just the way he liked it.

_Scrit, Scrit, Scrit_

Not soon after he finished his last paper did a surprise visitor came knocking on his window. The teen spun casually around and addressed the intruder.

"Baby…"

A small boy dress in a black suit with an orange undershirt smiled up at him.

"Ciaossu, Hibari." Reborn greeted.

Predatory urges slowly churned within the young Prefect as he eyed the baby figure before him. His Tonfa hung idly on either side of his person-hidden behind his black uniform jacket. It would only take him a split second to unleash his weapon upon the intruder, but he fought that temptation down.

"What do you want?" Hibari asked bluntly.

Leaning at the windowsill, Reborn eyed the Vongola Cloud guardian for a moment.

"Have you already forgotten about your match with the Verdura Cloud Guardian?"

"No… but I don't think a meek herbivore is worth my time." The teen replied monotonously. "I do, however, find you a more challenging opponent. So how about it little boy?"

Reborn shook his head at him. "Ange is a better opponent to challenge, Hibari. I suggest you move now if you plan to make it to Mt. Fuji in time for your match."

Growing a bit agitated for the lack of reply, Hibari leaped from his seat and brought down his Custom tonfas on Reborn.

The resulting clash ended with Hibari disarmed and a green gun pointed at the center of his head.

"Save your energy for the battlefield." Reborn suggested softly.

Hibari smirked, despite the situation, and rolled to the side before Reborn could even pull the trigger. A second later a tonfa sailed through the air in attempt to knock the baby assassin off his feet. It was batted away effortlessly. The Acrobaleno was just too familiar with the young teen's attack. In fact, one can say the assassin was simply playing with him.

The distraction served its purpose and Hibari was once more armed and poised to strike. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he regarded his calm opponent for a moment. When no intent to continue to fight has been made, Hibari reluctantly backed off. Securing his single Tonfa to his Jacket he let Reborn toss the other to him. Both combatants resumed their conversation as if nothing happened.

"We've set up transportation for you already." Reborn informed. "I would suggest that you get there by 1pm. Your opponent is a tad bit impatient."

"Very well." Hibari spun on his heels and began strolling towards the door. "I'll partake in this duel you've set up. I just hope she'll be worth it."

Smiling, Reborn tipped his hat downwards. "Don't worry, Hibari, she's quite the fighter and her skills are very… _explosive. _I'm sure she won't disappoint."

Hibari stopped shortly outside the room before locking eyes with the Baby once more. "… We'll see… But in the mean time, I need to take care of some business here."

* * *

Ange rolled her shoulders slightly as she hefted her destructive cannon with one arm. Stepping over a minor stream she made her way to the designated fighting ground. Her digital watch read 12:55pm so she was taking her sweet time getting there. In another 2 minutes she would be right at the spot. Glancing back behind her, she watched the Verdura Tutor following her; silently weaving through the branches and trees in her way. Cheri was the official 'Referee' for the fight and a person who didn't seem to mind the fact that she was blasting her music. Ange can practically hear the words mixed in with the upbeat tunes being played.

Waving a hand she gestured for Cheri to lend her an ear.

"What's up?" The Japanese tutor asked as she fell into steps with her.

"Isn't that going to ruin your sense of hearing?"

"The music?"

Ange nodded.

"Nah," Cheri replied. "I'm used to listening to this type of volume. I mean, I've been doing it since I was 7 and it hasn't really affected my hearing ability in the slightest."

"Damn, I wish I can blast my music like that." The Verdura cloud commented enviously. "That's some tough ears you have."

Staring awkwardly at the compliment, Cheri gave her an unsure look. "Um, Thanks?"

The two quickly fell into a comfortable conversation. They exchange music preferences and even went into opinions of the Vongola Guardians. Despite hiking up hill in a snowy trail, their talk wasn't hindered the slightest. They continued to chat even after arriving to their destination.

"… I prefer wielding ranged firepower to battle," The Verdura Cloud Guardian stated. "It makes things more fun and simple. Just one pull of the trigger and my enemies are blown to oblivion—BAM!"

Taking a seat at a large border beside a tree Cheri nodded. "But what if an enemy closes the distance between you? Surely, you wouldn't blow yourself up just to take him out, right?"

"Of course not, that's just plain suicide." Ange snorted. "Besides, I've got something up my sleeves if I ever engage someone in melee."

"Oh?" Now Cheri was curious about this. "Mind sharing that?"

Grinning, the Verdura cloud Guardian winked up at her. "That's a secret that I won't tell just yet."

She earned a pout from the Japanese tutor. Teasing was always fun regardless of the person Ange was talking to. While she was left to chuckle to herself, Cheri had finally taken the time to observe her red headed companion. The tutor overlooked Ange's casual attire of black cargo pants and a warm navy blue jacket in favor of the weapon sitting beside the girl.

A rather long bazooka stood propped against the tree. The weapon was about the size of a human arm, perhaps a few inches longer, and was just thick enough to allow large shells to be fired from its circular opening. And from what Cheri can deduce it had some special designs in it—hidden from any enemies by a trio of dark colors: black, blue, and gray.

Cheri had to wonder how Ange can lift something that look so heavy into battle. Hell, the handle and grip she can see on that 'mini-cannon of doom' look like twigs. That seemed pretty fragile in some ways.

"Like my precious?" Ange patted her weapon proudly. "I get that a lot, especially from my gullible boss and Felix."

"I really gotta know… how can you wield that thing so effortlessly?" Cheri asked in awe.

Finding nothing else to do, the young Verdura guardian tapped her chin thoughtfully. What was the best way to explain this without boring her tutor? She can technically go into 'intelligent' mode and be like Albert Einstein or something, but then again that was just too nerdy for her.

"It's not really that heavy." Ange paused for second. "It just seems like it to most. With proper strength training and experience this can be pretty much wielded like a simple handgun… and sometimes as a blunt weapon."

To make her point across, the Cloud Guardian flung her bazooka up and quickly did some moves with it. She twirled it behind her a few times then held it out with one hand. Cheri watched with growing interest.

"You must have worked out a lot, huh?

"Not really. It's nothing too hard for me. I mean, I have been using this weapon for a long time now. It's like how you can wield your weapons. "

"Yeah, you're right; years of wielding a deadly weapon tend to give you an affinity for it."

"Exactly."

From then on they finally fell into a comfortable silence. Ange took to polishing her bazooka while Cheri pulled up her earplugs and began bobbing her head to the beat of the music. Things were pretty quite so far and the battlefield set up was pretty different compared to the previous matches that Reborn had informed them. This clearing they had occupied was pretty spacious with many snow covered boulders around. Cheri had no doubt that this peaceful looking place would become a mess of craters, rocks, and the smell of blood and gun powder.

Glancing up at the whistling red-head Cheri pursed her lips together. She wanted to cheer for her friend's victory, but there was always a nagging feeling in her gut that the upcoming fight won't be in Ange's favor. The young tutor had heard many stories about one Hibari Kyoya; all of which were none-too pleasant.

Now that reminded her of something.

Quickly pulling out her handy iPhone, Cheri accessed the net and began searching for some info. Thank you technology!

* * *

"Hey Rov…"

"What is it Al?"

"Nothing."

"…"

A few seconds later.

"Hey Rov!"

"…Yes?"

"I forgot. Sorry."

A twig snapped somewhere in the snowy surroundings; breaking its serene and peaceful atmosphere.

"Hey Rovina?"

"Bro please, please, please! Just spit out…" Rovina begged his partner.

"Alright then… do you mind passing me those bag of nuts?"

"…" The older Ninja craned his head toward Alfred. "That was it?"

The Sun guardian of the Ninja Famiglia nodded. "Pretty much."

Slapping his face with an open palm Rovina tried his best not to curse too much. Why was it that he and Albert were given a surveillance mission for this Cloud Guardian duel? It was freak'n cold up here in the mountains! Rovina didn't know much about geography, but he was quite aware of one fact about temperature. The higher altitude the colder it gets—especially in the winter!

The two Ninja Famiglia members were currently hunkering down in a makeshift HQ (headquarters). It was a small pit they've dug with a large leather blanket covering the dirt and a roof made of some large branches and leaves they managed to gather. Topping their base were the many survival/recon gear spread around them. It was quite a collection really. Aside from their backpacks of food, water, and other necessities, there were radios equipment on one side, military ration crates on another and a few large duffel bags of explosives… Both Rovina and Alfred didn't know who placed those inside there, but didn't bother touching them.

"Rov, the food?"

Raising his hand the Head Defence waved in dismissal. "Forget it. We're saving those for when the actual fighting starts remember?"

"But I'm hungry though!" Alfred complained.

"Dude, just… Here… watch out for the two." The lightning Guardian thrust his binoculars to the sun flame wielder. "Maybe keeping yourself occupied with that will keep you from raiding are snacks."

Nodding with a delightful smile the Head Healer took over for the look position. "Sweet! I can see the birds from all the way over there."

"Al, focus on the girls not the animals." Laughed Rovina.

"Hai, hai."

Satisfied, the older teen proceeded to check his gear. Sprawled just beside him was his compact laptop, a camcorder, some wires, a small satellite receiver and his mini-box weapons. Shifting around, he grabbed his laptop and began his work. While Alfred was busy keeping an eye out, he was busy ordering up some art supplies and a few games on sale at the local Electronics store.

"Hmm… that looks like a nice game for Auguste."

"You know it's almost the appointed time. I wonder why that Hibari-person hasn't shown up yet." Alfred Wondered out loud.

"He's got like 2 minutes to get here. If he doesn't show up then call up Kait."

"Roger."

Albert spied Ange doing some neat tricks with her cannon before 2 minutes has passed. Checking the time he made a grab for his phone. Flipping the phone open, Albert dialed his leader's number. A few seconds of ringing and a voice finally spoke through.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Kaitlin-San," Albert chimed. "We're reporting in."

"Oh good, I was wondering how were things going on your side."

Albert settled down next to his buddy. "So far there's no battle going on. Are you sure it starts at noon?"

"I'm quite positive. Let me check real quickly." From the other line he can hear his boss typing on her computer rapidly before Kaitlin spoke once more. "The data says that Ange-chan and Hibari-san's match starts at exactly 12:00pm at the Mt. Fuji training ground 3. Hibari-san might be arriving a bit late due to some issues he has at his school. It always happens as far as I've heard."

"Well, I hope he gets here soon because it looks like Ange is getting rather impatient."

As the two Famiglia chatted and exchanged Intel, the Lightning Guardian busied himself with surfing the net. He stopped by to check his messages before making his way to their top secret website. It was only natural for him to be up and about defending things. He was, after all, the Ninja Famiglia's very own Head defense; he was in charge of protection for his family from anyone and anything. The cyber world was no exception.

Right after Rovina stepped past the first 50 security walls and onto the main intelligence center he was immediately bombarded with permission queries.

"What the hell."

"What is it?" Alfred asked, taking a moment to break conversation with his leader.

"One sec."

Rovina quickly typed a few things before bringing up a window. His brows knitted into a curious perk. It seemed like Cheri had access to their information site. How she managed to get that information the Head defense didn't quite know. Shrugging he turned towards his partner.

"Tell Kait I need permission for data access on Hibari Kyoya."

Nodding Alfred relayed the message.

"She's asking for the—"

"It's Verdura' Famiglia's Japanese Tutor: Cheri Yange." Rovina cut in. "I'm guessing Nick's dad must've given her access to our network. She's our new customer, hehe."

"Roger that." Passing the information to his boss, Alfred received a conformation and gave the Okay signal to Rovina. "Good to go, Rov."

Smiling the young teen quickly did a few tying here and there before pressing enter. "There Done."

* * *

Half a mile from the two spying ninja's Cheri brightened at the info flooding into her iPhone. She busied herself reading it. One can never underestimate their Ninja Allies' information network. It was so thorough and detailed that she can very well spend a good number of hours just reading up on Hibari alone.

Beside her, Ange was growling and becoming a bit impatient. Normally, having a quite time with an equally quite friend was relaxing for her, but the weather and current climate really had her on edge. This would be a good time to start their battle.

Plus the faster they got this over with the faster she can get home and be all cozy and alone in her own little room. That was a nice thought.

Her happy thoughts didn't last long. 12 minutes after their appointed time there was still no signs of Hibari. It was driving her nuts now.

"Gah! Where the hell is that guy?"

There came no reply from Cheri. She was still glued to her iPhone.

Sighing in frustration Ange picked out a decent looking rock and chalked it at a direction. It hurtled into the air like a rocket and disappeared in the distance. That didn't satisfy her one bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the makeshift Ninja HQ…

"Booyah!" Rovina cried out in Victory. "That's 5 times already! Your hamburgers are mine."

Alfred was crouching over murmuring soft spoken curses. He lost every game so far. Pin the tail on the donkey, Connect 4, Black Jack, and now this: Rock, Paper, scissors; only a miracle can save him now.

"Alright, let go again!" Raising their hands at the ready they began to play.

One was overly delighted.

The other was overly depressed.

"Rock!"

The young family medic perked up at a sound. "Hey, do you hear something."

He was ignored.

"Paper!"

An incoming object caught Alfred's field of vision. "Uh, Rov..?"

"Scissors!"

**THUNK!**

Alfred winced as a rock struck his companion on the head. Moments later he was staring at a dizzy looking Rovina. His eyes were swirling; literally!

"Look at all the pwetty birds!" He uttered drunkenly before falling back onto the ground.

"GAH! Rov! Stay with me bro!"

A sharp whistling sound cut through the air and before Alfred knew it, he was watching fireworks. "Look at the all the stars."

He soon joined his fellow ninja in the realm of oblivion. Ninja family loss by K.O. (knockout)!

* * *

Back at the training ground…

Ange smirked and felt a little better after tossing that second rock. Sometimes the best stress relief came from the most unexpected things.

"Well, I guess I can wait for a little longer, before I claim this match Verdura's Victory."

"Actually…" Cheri began. "You should get ready."

"?"

"He's here."

A figure made himself known as he stepped into the clearing. Strolling in leisurely with an air of arrogance and hostility was Namimori's very own Head prefect. A villain nearly in the eyes of many who oppose him with his black uniform jacket draped over his shoulders and a pair of gleaming silver tonfas at his sides. Hibari was one badass dude.

"It's about damn time you got here!" Ange shouted as she jumped to her feet. "What took you so long anyways?"

"School business." Was the simple reply she got from the stoic looking Hibari.

Nodding at the participants Cheri motioned for them to get ready. Pocketing her iPhone she stood on top of the bolder and held up her left hand up. When the respective fighters had given her the signal, she began the official battle as the referee.

"This is match five of the Vongola and Verdura family battle." The tutor announced. "The rules are simple."

Ange grinned and fiddled with the handle of her weapon. On the opposite side, Hibari eyed her calmly.

"There are to be no lethal force allowed." _Which I think is rather pointless considering Ange is using a bazooka._ "This is strictly a sparring match of sorts. You two are restricted to only this area to battle. If the match goes far beyond the given boundaries then either fighter or both are disqualified."

That brought out a fuming face from the Verdura Cloud Guardian. Cheri smiled apologetically at her direction. _Sorry Ange, rules are rules. _"The use of box-weapons is allowed and all participants are to be mindful of each other's conditions. Should one of you decide to kill then I won't hesitate to step in and put a stop this match."

In some ways both Ange and Hibari knew that the time was now to really be ready for battle. They can practically hear it from Cheri's last line. And they weren't disappointed when the tutor uttered the next few words.

"Ready…" One look from each contender the girl brought down her hand in a chopping motion. "Begin."

The instant she did that was the instant when she jumped into the air. The boulder in which she sat on seconds ago exploded into pieces. Ange's crazy hail of cannon fire was tearing up the place!

"Kami, Ange!" Cheri cried out. "Watch where you're shooting at!"

"Sorry!"

Hibari crouched behind a boulder as Ange continued to fire. He wasn't stupid enough to cross a barrage of explosive rounds. No. What he needed to do was his old fashion way of fighting.

"Come on you coward! Hit me!" She taunted.

Her reply was a long pointed chain lashing out at her.

"Eeek!"

She dodged to the side and fired out another round of bazooka fire. The battlefield wasn't lasting long for them. Half of the field was littered with burning wood and charred craters. The snow white snow had been fully colored with the brown dirt.

Hibari took his time and began his assault. Swiveling from side to side, he dodges the incoming missiles like they were nothing but basketballs. Ange for so this and began putting space between them.

"Hah! Take this."

She marked him on his sight and prepared to fire when suddenly Hibari's tonfa came sailing forth. It struck Ange's weapon with enough force to divert her aim and fire her shell at the opposite direction.

"Crap…"

* * *

Not too far away, Alfred and Rovina stirred from their short slumber. They were still seeing stars and nursing their pounding head.

"Argh… what the hell hit me?" Groaned the Head Defense Ninja.

"A rock." Grumbled Alfred. "Got hit by it too."

Wincing, Rovina tried to glare at his friend. "Why didn't you warn me…?"

"I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Uh, yes I did." Exclaimed the Head Healer. "You just ignored me in favor of our game."

They both staggered back up. "Did you at least get the person responsible for those hits?"

The head healer shook his head. He instead opened up his box weapon and allowed a seagull to fly over their heads. Soft sun flames dance around their noggin, healing the small bump they sustained. It was a welcome relief for both of them.

But fortune wasn't smiling upon them today.

Suddenly, Rovina jerked his head to the sky as a missile slowly descended upon them.

"Oh, Mother F—"

"—udge sticks. I found some fudge sticks Rov!" Alfred chirped as he tugged at a crate beside him. "Want one?"

The older teen looked incredulously at him. "Now's not the time Al!" He jerked Alfred's head to look up.

"Is that a—?"

"Yep."

"Well, it could be worst." Shrugged the sun flame wielder. "That could've been a bunch of missiles coming at us."

As if Kami was having fun, the missiles above them multiplied into 40 leaving the pair to gawk in shock.

"SHIIIIT, WHY US!"

Both teens dove to the ground as the missiles struck their base.

**BOOM!

* * *

**

Far across them a pair of dueling combatants, still locked in a deadly dance were crossing the boundary lines. They were already showing off their battle wounds. Cheri was following after them yelling out warnings.

"You guys! You're headed the wrong way!"

"I don't care right now!" Ange yelled back.

She narrowly missed a tonfa to the face before doing a low sweep kick. Hibari countered with a simple jump and they both settled briefly into a close quarter fighting. The young prefect's relentless strikes pounded down Ange's defenses. It was only with simple luck that the she slipped and managed to avoid a Tonfa to the head.

_This guy literally wants my head!_

Taking the opportunity of her fall, she slid right underneath him and took off towards a cluster of trees. Hibari was not far behind her.

"You like close-combat?" Ange asked stepping up a fallen branch. "Then here you go!"

She propelled backwards into the air and spun her weapon back like a tonfa. Using gravity along with a well time Bazooka shot, Ange slammed her weapon to the ground. Hibari recognized the attack and quickly dove to the side.

The ground shattered, creating a very large crater. When debris and snowflakes fell, Ange rose slowly to her feet. Her arm throbbed painfully from the backlash of her technique. Was it a successful execution? Yes it was. Did it have some drawbacks? Yes indeed. Everything has drawbacks.

Cheri was momentarily awed that she didn't pick up Hibari's movement. The male teen didn't care for any flashy moves and so jumped back into battle.

"Damnit!" Ange cursed before she used her weapon to launch herself from the impact crater.

She narrowly missed getting 'bitten to death' by Hibari in the process.

"You're like an annoying fly." Commented Hibari. "Is that all you do?"

The red head didn't comment. Instead she ran away clutching her arms. The tonfa wielder frowned at this and quickly went after her.

"Um guys! You're out of the battle area!" Cheri shouted. "You're both disqualified already!"

Only the sounds of Mother Nature answered her.

"I can't believe this!"

Taking off after her the two she pulled out her own weapons. They were getting waaay out of hand. And that direction they were heading was…

"Gotta hurry! I can't let them go _there_."

* * *

"Rov…"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should've declined this mission."

"Agreed."

The two ninja's watched coughed off the smoke that filtered through the air. All around them the debris and damage of their mini-base was all one can see. It was thanks to Rovina's Box-weapon that both of them managed to get away from the explosion unscathed. There stuff, however, were pretty much gone.

"The food…." Mourned Alfred as he clutch the burnt fudge sticks… or what was left of it.

"Forget that…" Now it was Rovina's turn to moan in sorrow. "My laptop… My camcorder… My stuff! Gone before my eyes!"

"I say we end our mission right now."

The older male didn't argue. He called up his superior to inform her of their unsuccessful mission before salvaging what little stuff they had left from the wreckage. Minutes later the entire area was completely wiped of their presence like they weren't even there.

Today was the first mission failure, the most ridiculous one at that.

"Oh wait… before we go we should send out our spy birds."

"Did it already." Replied Alfred. "Launched them before we began our games earlier."

"Good. At least that'll satisfy Kait for awhile."

"Indeed."

* * *

Ange didn't know where she was going, but knew that she couldn't stop running. As she sent pot shots at Hibari she tried to gather time to analyze her current position. Judging by the way the ground was becoming steeper Ange concluded that they were headed downhill. That was good. Now she can test out her own weapon modifications.

"You're not the only one with gadgets, Mr. Prefect!"

Pointing her bazooka forwards, she launched an arrow tipped wire at a tree. She then did the Tarzan move and gain quite a distance from her opponent. Now standing at a tree branch and having the advantage of higher ground the red head let loose another barrage of bazooka rounds.

Hibari anticipated this and so had his own trick. He activated his box weapon and shot his hedgehog right at the center of the enemy's hail of fire.

Needless to say the outcome was in no in Hibari's favor.

The temporary shield gave him enough time to slip through and get close to Ange once more.

"Gah!"

The girl was slammed to the ground by a devastating tonfa strike. She rolled down hill in extreme pain as she met trees, rocks, and other earthly things. By the time she rolled into a clearing she was covered in numerous bruises, a bleeding lip, and weaponless.

"Sh-shit…" She coughed a bit of blood. "That was a bad… A bad idea."

"Given up already, herbivore?"

A chill ran Ange's back as a pair of black dress shoes came into view. Her gaze slowly climbed up.

"Y-you…"

Hibari regarded her for a moment before raising his tonfa up. Realizing that he was going for the final blow, Ange flinched and clamped her eyes shut.

**Clang! Cling!**

"?"

"Hibari-san! You're both disqualified! This battle is over!"

Ange never felt so relieved to hear a friend's voice. She raised her head up and smirked. Her family's personal tutor was a tough girl and she had style. Poised in a defensive stance before her was Cheri. Her gun-swords were out and doing their jobs in restraining Hibari's Tonfas. She looked pretty fierce in a strange way.

"…"

Dozens of flashes soon erupted from all sides, disorienting both Ange and Cheri.

"W-what the?"

"The hell?" Ange cried out.

"Daddy, daddy is this part of Mt Fuji's main attraction?" A high pitch voice let out.

"I think so little one. Japan is most definitely an exciting place!"

"Get your popcorn here! We're selling right here!"

"Come see the show mina-san!" A booming voice spoke out loud. "Catch this wonderful battle between… 2 girls and one boy!"

Cheri managed to shake her head free of distraction and managed to take in where they were at. It looks like their fight had landed them directly in the middle of a tourist attraction. Many travelers and foreigners were watching with peak interest. Some were even taking photos.

"Uhh…"

"What's happening?" asked Ange as she rubbed her eyes.

Hibari growled at the forming crowds.

"I-I think our fight got to the people."

"Wha?"

One foreigner shrieked with glee and began bombarding Hibari with questions. This turn out pretty bad for the boy as a wave of girls surge forth.

"I'll…" Hibari glared at them. "Bite you to death!"

"Kyah!"

A large blast knocked many into the air, leaving Cheri and Ange to gaze in utter shock.

"What the hell are you doing, you moron!" Ange shouted angrily.

"Hibari-san, those are civilians!"

Their reply came in the form of tonfa strikes. The girls quickly dodge and backed away. They inspected their surroundings to find that every single person around them was running around wildly. It was pure chaos! People were trampling over another just trying to get away from them. The Verdura cloud guardian even saw a number of burning souvenir stands!

"Not good!" Both the girls said in unisons.

They turned a glare at Hibari as he approached.

"You've gone too far Hibari-san." Cheri scowled. "You've harmed innocent people, how could you?"

"They were crowding." The boy shot back. "I hate crowds!"

"Figures." Spat Ange. "I'll beat you up for that!"

Ange roared as she pulled out another Bazooka from out of her box weapon. Cheri had to do a double take before finally making her move.

"No, wait Ange!"

Innocent civilians will be seriously injured if she didn't do something. The two combatants she was in charge of weren't really listening to her unfortunately. Cheri ended up having to do some crowd control and protecting for a good 15 minutes.

"Die, die, die!" Ange shouted out.

She gleefully unloaded explosive rounds in reckless abandon. Cemented floors exploded all around, showering the battle field with tons of debris. Hibari was no stranger to havoc… in fact as the red blasted; he was knocking back police forces. Some were flung to the air, others were decked. Hard.

As the battle raged on, neither fighter seemed to take the hint that their duel was long over. And it was at this point that Cheri finally had it.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" She roared.

Cheri pulled out her weapons and fired a number of warning shots at the two.

It didn't do anything except giving her a full undivided attention.

At this point Ange was having trouble deciphering who was an enemy and who was an ally. Cheri didn't know about this however. So when she started lecturing them about fights and proper duels, she was targeted with a missile.

"Shut up!" The red head shouted out.

"You're ruining my fun herbivore!" Hibari added.

Cheri's eyes twitched uncontrollably.

"You know what! I'll beat some senses into the both of you!" The Japanese tutor stated with conviction.

"What?"

There was no other warning for Ange as the Japanese tutored did a battle cry and charged into battle. Guns blazed furiously, sending dozens upon dozens of rounds at the two stunned combatants. Ange managed to lift her bazooka fast enough to block the shots while Hibari simply deflected the bullets with a few simple tonfa strokes.

"So now you wanna join in too?" Ange grinned in delight. "Fine with me."

"I'll bite you both to death!"

"Come on! Bring it!" Taunted Cheri.

The trio both clashed in a titanic way. Box weapons were lit and colorful dying will flames burned with chaos. Ange was having the most fun in all this so far. She loved the thrill and clashing metal. The red head even enjoyed the close calls she got herself into when both Hibari and Cheri temporarily teamed up to stop her. Although neither knew that.

Hibari was actually more annoyed at the fact that he couldn't send a single hit on this Cheri person. She was like a slippery fish. Ange, well, she was actually pretty hard to get closer to now that she got her box animal out. He was thinking about sending his animal chasing after the Verdura girl, but decided against it. He instead employed a series of strategies.

Sending out pulses of flames, he increased his speed and proceeded to land some blows. Ange cried out in pain when a number of strikes caught her body. Cheri didn't exactly fair well either. The young tutor was struck down after a ruthless bash to the head. She didn't see that strike coming.

"Gah…" Moaned out Ange.

Cheri struggled to get up. She forgot that Hibari was notorious for being a bloody ruthless fighter, regardless of gender.

"Geez can't even lighten up on a girl." She grumbled out.

The red head nodded in agreement before standing back up. The two's box animals quickly retreated to their sides and the trio once more gave each other glances. Exhaustion setting in the two girls nodded at each other after a quick glance. They knew it was time to double team the Prefect.

"Oh ho?" A very subtle gleam of excitement appeared within Hibari's eyes as he shifted to a ready stance. "So now you two are after me, eh?"

"You got it!" Replied Ange.

"Prepare yourself Hibari-san." Announced Cheri. "Let this be a short lesson to you to obey the fighting rules."

With that the two dashed forth and unleashed their fury upon the grinning male.

* * *

Elsewhere…

Rovina and Alfred walked pleasantly down the trail. After their little experience in this mission, they decided to stop by a nearby tourist hot spot for some chow and rest.

"I'm having some good steamy rice cakes." Drooled Alfred.

"Ramen sounds good…" Rovina absently commented.

When they turned a curve they were met with a small figure barring their path.

"?"

Anyone who was involved in the Mafia world knew of the Acrabolenos… especially someone who was well respected. It didn't take them long enough to be bowing before the small business wearing baby.

"Ciassou!" Greeted reborn.

"Reborn-dono!" The two teens greeted in unisons.

The baby hitman quickly cut to the chase. "I heard that you two were in charge of observing the 5th match. How were things going there?"

The two looked at each other nervously. They couldn't very well tell the truth to him, could day? There was a chance that they may get punished for the failed mission. When they thought it over they finally conceded.

"Unfortunately, we do not know how the match is going." Answered Alfred. "We were rather ambushed during our mission."

Reborn raised a brow at them.

"Yeah," Nodded Rovina. "From rocks to missiles! It was one after another. All our equipments were destroyed and we technically lost sight of our targets."

"Hmm…" Reborn pondered about this for a moment.

He then smirked when he saw the two panicking. "Don't worry; you two didn't fail the mission yet."

"Eh?"

The two Ninjas blinked.

In response, the hitman jerked a thumb behind him. "The match is still raging on."

Eyes bulged from their sockets at the number of smokes appearing in the air just a few yards away. Alfred could already guess that they weren't going to get any food now. Rovina, on the other hand, took action and bolted forwards.

"Al lets go!" He commanded. "We got a job to do!"

"R-right!" The medic ninja nodded and started forwards.

Reborn nodded at them in satisfaction before jumping onto Alfred's back. "Take me with you. I gotta get Hibari back to his school."

* * *

Let it be known that a girl's wrath was never to be underestimated. They can be a near unstoppable force when roused. Hibari, the current blood thirsty fighter, was having some difficulty just staving them off.

One after another, the two girls planned attacks corralled his efforts in retaliating. Ange provided some covering fire while Cheri took him on face to face. They were both well coordinated. What's even more annoying is that fact that the red head had all kinds of gadgets installed in her weapon. So far, Hibari had counted several different explosive shells. The first would be the acid shell, which burned a good part of his perfect black coat. The second would be the bubble gum shell, which rendered him near immobile for a good minute. Her third shell was a 'spreader' type of explosion. Just one shot had sent over a hundred spraying needles at him. That wasn't too good for him. And lastly, the latest shell she just fired was a freak'n ice shell!

The battle area was becoming an ice-skating ring….

"Had enough?" Ange called out.

"…"

"Ange switch!" Cheri hollered back.

The red head enhance her weapon with a layer of steel and dying will flame before taking her turn in close combat. The tutor, for her part, exchange a few glancing blows with Hibari before disengaging. Her weapons had already switched from blades to guns.

The box animals to the side were pretty much enjoying the fight with a small table and some tea. Odd time for a tea party, neh?

Hibari jumped back as Ange drove her large weapon to the ground. Fighting with her now was a bit tiring… just a bit.

Spinning his tonfas he tossed one at Ange. The girl dodged on instinct and clash with the remaining tonfa. The flying weapon in question managed to take out one of the lingering foreigners in the vicinity.

Clunk!

Cheri saw this and winced. A guy had taken a direct hit in between the legs.

"That must've hurt…" She muttered with a sweat drop.

The tutor quickly shook her head and got back into the fight. She ran after the distancing fighters before letting out rounds of bullets.

15 min later…

Ange and Cheri were both on the ground panting for breath. Their opponent was still standing, albeit worst for wear. All three were injured in numerous places and were sporting some ragged clothing. Surprisingly enough, they still looked pretty modest.

"I… I can't move anymore." Gasped out Ange.

"M-me too." Cheri wobbled slightly before collapsing on her butt.

"…"

Hibari let out a calming breath before making his way to the girls, one step at a time. If this was like a movie, the two females will be playing the role of innocent maidens while Hibari was the murderous villain. The way he was stalking towards them with blood about his face made for quite a scene.

When he got close enough he stopped and raised his tonfas. Cheri managed to glare at him while Ange was fighting her exhaustion away.

"Die…" The prefect spoke out.

Ping!

A card baring the symbol of a black clover embedded itself between Hibari and the two fallen females.

"We made it!" Shouted someone in relief.

The trio blinked.

"Hibari-san! I think this will be your win!" Stated another. "So please step away from the two and head home. This fight is over."

In a robotic like motion the three craned their heads to look up at the incoming figures. A blonde haired boy ran towards them looking concerned. The other male running beside him was keeping an eye out for the Prefect. His goggles were a welcome sight for Ange and Cheri. They knew who these two were.

Alfred slid down on his knees towards Ange. Immediately he went to work in patching the two up, disregarding Hibari's presence behind him. Pulling out his yellow box weapon he called out his seagull took provide an area of effect healing. His partner stopped just in front of Cheri, making sure he was between them and Hibari.

"Glad to see you guys." Ange let out in relief.

"Aye, the same." Replied Alfred. "Although I would prefer meeting with you two somewhere less… chaotic."

"What are you two doing here though?" Questioned Cheri.

"Mission." Answered Rovina. He flashed a smile at the younger girl. "You two look like crap."

That got the girls laughing. They relaxed as Alfred went about soothing their aching body. Yay for Sun guardians and their healing abilities!

"Thanks for the heal… uh…" Ange fumbled with her words slightly. She forgot his name.

"Alfred. " The older mail grinned. "Don't talk too much. Part of the healing relies on your energy as well so focus in healing first."

"Leave the rest of ending this battle to us." Added Rovina.

"Hey that's my job though!" Pouted Cheri.

"Don't worry princess." Rovina playfully said. "Just leave all this stuff to us."

Both the girls looked at each other with their jaws dropped. Alfred sweat dropped and cleared his throat. "Anyways, how did your fight end up here anyways?"

"Ange's fault!" Cheri announced.

"Hey!"

The trio laughed lightly and engaged in a casual relaxing conversation. While they did that, the Ninja lightning guardian turned his attention at the other opponent.

Rovina eyed the scowling male in front of him. His hand slowly went for his hidden weapon.

"Cioassu Hibari." Greeted reborn.

"Baby…"

"Did you enjoy the battle?"

The Vongola Cloud stood straight and put his weapons away. "It was… satisfying…"

Reborn smiled. "Good. Now I believe we should end things here. You should head back to school, Hibari. Vongola sent their chopper to pick us up." He then turned to the four others who were getting ready to leave. "Good job Verdura and Ninja Famiglia. Return and get some rest."

With that the baby motioned for Hibari to follow and the two headed off.

"Uh…" Ange looked dumbfounded. "Aren't we getting a ride?"

"It's alright!" Cheri tried to lighten her up. "We have the guys to give us one, right?"

The two ninja's smiled and nodded.

"You got it!" Replied Alfred.

"So let's go!" Without warning, Rovina scooped Cheri into his arms.

"H-Hey!" Cheri blushed and protested. "I can walk you know!"

"Sure princess." Smirked Rovina. "Now don't complain and just enjoy the free service."

"But my box animal!"

She was handed her box. Words were hard to form at that point so she settled with pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. Just this once, she'll deal with this action.

"See, it isn't so bad being carried, now is it?"

"I still prefer walking…." She replied.

Ange and Alfred both laughed at this.

When they both returned their weapons and picked up their gear, Alfred bends down to Ange's level.

"So which one do you prefer?" He asked.

"I take it I can't walk on my own either, huh?"

"Sorry Ange, even if I healed you, it's best not to strain you too much." Alfred gave her an apologetic smile.

The red head sighed and crossed her arms. She tried to hide her embarrassment when she made her decision.

"Alright, I'd prefer piggy back, please." She mumbled. "No funny business."

"Of course."

Bending down, Alfred helped Ange to his back and the two soon joined their chattering friends.

"Hey Ange?" Cheri called out.

"Yeah?"

"Can we switch guys?"

"Hey!" Rovina fumed. "You're mean."

The Japanese tutor giggled. "I'm joking!"

"Wanna get something to eat?" Alfred questioned. "You two must be just as hungry as Rov and I."

As if on cue a loud rumbling of stomachs answered him. The two glanced at their blushing charges and quickly nodded at each other.

"That settles it!" Began Rovina.

"We're heading out to eat first before taking both of you home." Finished Alfred.

Ange smiled slightly to herself. "Guess today wasn't all that bad after all."

* * *

**Omake:**

"So… How the hell did this happen?"

Rinan scanned the area before her. There were holes on the wall where leaking pipes stuck out. Kyn and Shantel were staring at the hole on the ground and the classroom doors lying halfway across the room, supported by a number of damaged windows. The aftereffects of bombs and bullets littered the floor and wall including some burns here and there. Over all, to sum up Namimori middle school's condition, it was an awfully large mess.

Rinan sighed, face-palming her face and shaking it in defeat. Just when the day was getting better for her this had to happen.

"Explain again how all this happened in an hour?" She asked seemingly tired.

"To tell you the truth, it's even worse downstairs."

"I know I saw it, Joyce, so would you mind telling me how the hell did you do all this in an hour?"

Joyce had phoned Rinan a few minutes ago, asking her to come by Namimori Middle School, or else the school perfect Hibari Kyoya will bite her to death. Since this is her daughter and all, Rinan didn't want her to be bitten to death by some violent delinquent. So she went to scrutinize the damage done.

She ended up regretting it, however….

"How did the school become like this in an hour…?" Rinan, again, sighed and face palmed before shaking her head.

"Well, it happened an hour ago…" Joyce started.

"Stop telling it like a ghost story! I know it was an hour ago, that was when I left you in charge for a mere hour."

"Do you want to know or not?"

Rinan glared at her, but didn't talk back.

"Ok, so it happened an hour ago…"

*Flash back*

* * *

"I was taking charge like the good girl you wanted me to, and sat in the seat in the reception room right? And then—"

"You sat in Hibari Kyoya's seat?"

"He was gone by then, alright? Stop interrupting me, oh yea. Well and Bakayato here, banged into the room violently, might I add, and started shouting at me for no reason." Joyce side-glanced at the said tied up guy.

"Don't call me Bakayato!" Gokudera shouted out.

Joyce rolled her eyes and continued, "Then, since my ears were half-deaf, I only heard, 'Tenth… where… Hibari Kyoya… bite to death and why?' so I ignored him and put on my headphones like you asked, mikan-okaa. You said if 'anyone is annoying you in anyway, let it go, don't hyperactively run around the place trying to assassinate the person and ignore them' and so I did exactly that, but Bakayato here…"

"Don't. Call. Me. Bakayato!"

Rinan, intermittent the two hyperactively loud animals with a calm tone; they were however named idiots in her opinion. "Ignore him, I'll knock him out if he talks again, so and then what happened?"

Rinan, threatened Gokudera in a straight forwarded way, urged her daughter to continue and finish the story. Gokudera's rumbling could be heard along with some shouting and insults; all those other things he would normally shout.

"Ah, well when I put the music volume on high, he got annoyed at me and then lit his dynamites and threw them at me! I didn't do a thing and he threw dynamites at me!"

"And that's how all this, this… Results from the chase? You f*cktards bet on your life destroying the school and think you're gonna get away without being bitten to death…?" Rinan asked in a deathly tone. She will make sure to rain hellfire on them or they won't remember the wrongs they've done.

* * *

"Wipe that window, you missed a spot, don't you dare stop until that door is finish you morons!" Rinan commanded.

Her daughter and Gokudera were simultaneously fixing and cleaning the windows while replacing the broken door.

"Ri-Rinan… You're being too harsh on them, don't you think…?" Kyn stammered. She didn't want to talk to Rinan in her 'Raining Hell' mode, but anticipating cleaning and fixing the whole school with only two people?

"There's no way that you're going to finish this with Joyce and Gokudera, right?" Praizel spoke up. "I mean, you can, but not before Hibari comes back… How did Joyce end up in charge anyway…? She didn't explain how this chaos happened!" The girl continued to question the older girl.

Rinan glared at her in return; effectively silencing her. "Why don't you start cleaning too? Here, a cloth go wipe downstairs, here you too Kyn, hurry up and clean, I need to make a call."

Rinan quickly strolled through the corridor while ignoring Praizel's complaints about the damp towel thrown at her face. Meanwhile, Kyn was muttering something about her doing the work herself instead of ordering others too. Heck, like she was going to clean this place, it's huge! Reborn did ask her to look after the school but only because he threatened to ask Joyce to run it if she didn't agree. That would be more chaotic than right now!

The students were on early leave today, prompting some questions. Although they didn't voice it out for the fact that they didn't want a death wish.

Rinan closed the door behind her to make a call.

* * *

"Hey Auguste, this is Rinan~ how are you doing?" The Chinese spoke into the phone. She attempted to act cheerfully just to scare him and hear her last hostage's reaction. "That's cruel Au-chan… Hey, are you listening?"

Heck she's a 'B' blood type, the irresponsible type, like she's going to help clean the place. "Well, what I want, huh… I want you." She jerked away from the phone as the poor Tactics Head screamed, "If you don't come along with the rest of your family except Kaitlin, Rovina and Alfred to Namimori Middle School, then you can imagine what I will do, so hurry up."

She hanged up as soon as she finished the call and opened the door, sensing that she was being eavesdropped on.

"What're you two doing?" She asked Kyn and Praizel who fell on the floor one after the other.

"You called Auguste and the Ninja family to clean this up?"

"What a cruel and scary way to call someone, Rinan…"

The tallest lass smiled, 'Well whose fault do you think it is, hiding that god damned knowledgeable, tactic loving, winning obsessed personality of his…'

"Rinan? Stop smiling its creepy… you're planning something aren't you?"

"No, not this time, I'm just getting angry."

Cue multiple sweat drops.

"For someone like you isn't that the same thing?"

Sigh.

"I feel bad for the Ninja having to clean the place up under you're command, it's like they're your slaves…"

"Yea, not to mention how you treat them, apart from Kaitlin of course since you two are on good terms, you just cause trouble for the rest of the members." Kyn frowned and asked, "How did Joyce become in charge anyways…"

"Let's focus at the matter at hand here and the reason."

"Well…"

* * *

"I went to go to the hospital and left Joyce in charge, since I didn't think she'd wreck the place like this in an hour. I thought it'll be ok." The mother explained "But, as you can see, it clearly wasn't."

Sighing Rinan did her usual frustrated action of palming her face and whatnot.

"Why did you go to the hospital for? To visit Nick?"

"Why would I? He's retarded." Rinan scoffed.

"Then… Felix?"

"That monkey king for a brain? No."

"Lucian?"

"Yea." The Storm and Mist Guardian looked at the Hail in a surprised and cunning gawk.

"So you two really are…"

"What? Dating? Heck no, we're childhood friends I was going to see Nick to hand in a report, but he's asleep, Felix was like always; monkeying around so the most responsible person in the room was Lucian. I don't flirt around like you four newlyweds. I'm not interested in relationships."

"Huh, you four?" Kyn and Praizel said both at the same time.

"Want me to spell it out for you? G-O-K-U-D-E-R-A, H-A-Y-A-T-O and S-K-Y-L-A-R, K-Y-N."

"Eh, really?" Praizel sounded really delighted at the fact.

"Wah!" Kyn was blushing furiously.

"V-E-R-D-U-R-A, N-I-K-U and T-A-Y, P-R-A-I-Z-E-L."

"Rinan!" Praizel reprimanded the older female. The red-faced Guardians both nagged the Hail to stop and get on with the matter at hand, and clean the school.

"I said, I'm a 'B', so I'm irresponsible, I'm getting the Ninja to clean everything. Lucian told me to take care of them, so here's a little training."

The two others both hollered at her in embarrassment and anger at the same time. "RINAN! DON'T CHANGE LUCIAN'S GOOD INTENTIONS TO SUIT YOUR LIKING!"

"Whatever you say, I'm going home, so call me when you finish the job, I'm leaving the responsibility up to you two so don't mess up."

"RINAN GET BACK HERE AND CLEAN THE MESS YOU CREATED! WHO TOLD YOU TO LEAVE JOYCE IN CHARGE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

* * *

**Head (Dead) Author's Notes:**

You know… Don't blame me if the STORY is not EXTREME POSTED FAST enough, since I had EXTREMELY nothing to do with it, Nick was the one EXTREMELY writing it, (Let's play the blame game, yay, ahh… Somehow, I feel like Joyce, did you guys see Kuroshitsuji II? Ahh, I'm off task.) Anyway, I'm EXTREMELY sorry, but other than that no EXTREMELY NEW NEWS. Monkeying around… Hahahaha, got it from Starry Sky ~In Autumn~, yea that otomen game, hey I was bored, plus I downloaded for a friend wasting 1GB so might as well play it. Chinese version, *sigh* I'm failing at reading Chinese now… Maybe it's because I always skip read… Oh, well. Fate is always looking down on us, monkeying around and laughing at us… Ahahahaha… Why do they use English if they can't translate it properly…?

* * *

**What Actually Happened:**

**Nick, Lucian, Felix & Rinan:**

Rinan: I'm here to hand in my reports…

*Felix was swinging on the lights, Nick was asleep, Yamamoto was laughing, Tsuna was worrying, Ryohei was shouting and Lucian was reading.*

Rinan: 'Firstly, why the hell is that anthropoid on the lights, he could expose his tail anytime. Secondly, how the hell, can this imbecile sleep in an environment like this? Thirdly, what the hell are you laughing at, you twit. It's like you're laughing at some comedian show, this is way far away from a show. And fourthly this white haired dimwit, he's shouting loudly in a damned hospital, cut it out!'

Lucian: Rinan, you can hand the report to me; I was just reading a book lying around anyway.

Rinan: At least someone was normal in this ro- *Looks at the cover of the book read: Junjou Romantica* Please, please, please don't-

Lucian: Shantel recommended it to me, which I have, no idea why.

Rinan: … Are you serious? She giving it to you doesn't mean you have to read it…

Lucian: She monitors me, at least she handed me the novel version and not the manga version. I don't want to be blinded for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Auguste & Kaitlin:**

Auguste: Hello Auguste from the Ninja Famiglia speaking… WHAT! WHY DO YOU HAVE MY PHONE NUMBER! BOSS! THIS WOMAN IS HAUNTING ME!

Kaitlin: Auguste… You're noisy, who is it anyway?

Auguste: It's Rinan! That woman that kidnapped me!

Kaitlin: Ask her what she wants; she's not really the type to call people randomly.

Auguste: Boss asks what you want… WHAT! WHA-WHA-WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!

Kaitlin: Auguste?

Auguste: Wai-wait! Don't hang up on me! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY I WANT YOU! HOW DARE YOU TWO-TIME WITH LUCIAN! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! BOSS! I'M GOING TO TAKE GEHAO, LUGWIGAN AND MILLY.

Kaitlin: Take your time; I'll be here drinking tea. 'Two-timing with Lucian? How does Auguste come up with this stuff?'

* * *

**Gehao, Auguste, Milly & Ludwigan:**

Gehao: Auguste you were very loud, I thought I told you I hate loud people.

Milly: Don't be so mean Auguste, and what do you mean by Rinan-san two-timing?

Ludwigan: That woman? Well sure she's evil and everything. But seriously, two-timing?

Gehao: … Lucian is going out with someone?

All (except Gehao): *Wasn't it obvious look*

Gehao: But I thought she was going out with Mariano…

All (except Gehao): *shaking their heads or waving their hand in disapproval* No way, no way…

Kaitlin: Oh, I thought you guys left for Namimori Middle School. 'You guys got it both wrong…'

All (except Gehao and Kaitlin): AH!

* * *

**Lucian & Rinan:**

Lucian: Oh, you're back, I heard what happened, are you sure it's ok to leave it to Kyn and Praizel be themselves?

Rinan: They're capable, they'll be fine. I brought sushi and milk tea over. *Hands the bento and drink to Lucian; the others were in a different world full of monkeys.*

Lucian: Oh thanks, now that I think about it though… How many insulting words can you think of? You're always insulting people using different ways…

Rinan: … Hm… Let's list the single words out then I guess. *Lucian gets a pen and a sheet of paper.* Blockhead, bonehead, cretin, dimwit, dork, dumbbell, dunce, fool, ignoramus, imbecile, jerk, kook, moron, muttonhead, nincompoop, ninny, nitwit, pinhead, simpleton, stupid, tomfool, twit, idiot, monkey, dolt, donkey, dope, dunce, jackass, numbskull, blunderer, botcher, bumbler, Butterfingers, clumsy oaf, featherbrain, goofball, harebrain, ignoramus, incompetent, klutz, screw up, creep, loser, anthropoid, ape, baboon, chimpanzee, gorilla, lemur, orangutan, rascal, simian, riffraff, scum, trash, failure, underdog…

Lucian: Ok stop right there… That's 60 single words…

Rinan: Eh? But I still have more… Like 10 in my head right now. That's only describing mostly Nick and a bit of Felix, what about Mariano or that flamboyant gay?

* * *

**Ninja Famiglia (Excluding Alfred, Kaitlin and Rovian), Joyce, Kyn, Praizel & Gokudera:**

Auguste: That woman called us and ran off?

Lugwigan: She called us to clean this mess…?

Milly: Rinan is going to pay the next time I catch her!

Gehao: …*Already cleaning*

Kyn: Ge-Gehao-san?

Gehao: The faster we finish, the faster we go home.

Auguste: What? We're submitting to that woman's will?

Joyce & Gokudera: =_= *dying from cleaning*

Milly: *Grabs a cloth and starts to clean* Well, we were told to clean up after the Verdura by Verdura Ninth…

Ludwigan: Then… *puts on gloves and inspects.* This is dirty! Re-clean it!

All (Except Ludwigan): 'Damn this perfectionist…'

* * *

**Hibari & Kusakabe:**

Hibari: … Kusakabe, did we have a cleaning session? The school seems cleaner than usual… It's… Sparkling…

Kusakabe: No, sir, maybe it's just because you've been gone for too long…

Hibari: Hn… *Opens drawer, sees paper* I'll bite them to death! *charges out the door*

Kusakabe: Eh? *grabs the floating photo and looks: it was a picture of Kyn, Praizel, Gokudera and the Ninja Famiglia cleaning, Joyce was somehow cut from the scene.*

* * *

**Rovina, Cheri, Alfred and Ange:**

*Sitting at a nearby dango shop somewhere in Mt. Fuji.*

Rovina: Alright, I got your Dango's here. *Hands each of his current companions some steaming dangos on a stick… Along with some nice tea*

Ange: Thank you!

Cheri: How much do we owe you, Rov?

Rovina: Using a nickname now are we? *Gets slapped on the back of the head* Oww…

Alfred: Oh, don't be too harsh on him Cheri-san. *Blinks at the hint of pink on the tutors Cheeks before she pouted and looked away from Rovina.* Ahaha… well it seems like someone has a little interest in you Rovina, although quite young...

Rovina: ?

Ange: um… Hello? How much again?

Alfred: Oh nothing. *Waves hand around in dismissal* Nothing, it's on us.

Cheri: You sure? We don't owe you two anything?

Rovina: Nope, unless you wanna give us a small thank you kiss for treating you like princesses. *Playfully grins at the two*

*Both Verdura members blush at the slight implication, but shook it off with a few bouts of laughter.*

Ange: I think we're good. Once again thank you for the treat.

Cheri: Yep! We really appreciate it.

Alfred: You know, I feel like we're being watched.

Ange: Now that you mention it, I feel it too.

Cheri: Okay I'm done, eating!

Rovina: well then… Princess time! *Scoops Cheri bridal-style again* hehe.

Cheri: H-hey! I'm healed no need to do this!

Alfred: *chuckling offers his back to Ange* Piggy back?

Ange: hmmm… Sure, why not, I could use some more relaxation

Rovina: Off we go then!

Cheri: Hey, hey! What if someone sees us!

Ange: but we don't know anyone all the way up here!

*flash of a lights (x4)*

Cheri, Rovina, Ange, and Alfred: What the?

*looks at straight ahead to see something rush off in the distance carrying a very familiar looking hand held device.

*Cheri and Ange paled*

Cheri: Oh god no….

Ange: Joyce!

Rovina and Alfred: ?


	14. Verdura VS Vongola: Lambo VS Joyce

Me: I don't want to look after this fight.

Tsuna: Well, Rin-san, can you make Joyce quieter next time? She's really loud and I can't sleep with her yelling…

Cheri: Well she's always really loud and hyper…

Lugwigan: Damn right she is, always making mayhem and disturbing me from working.

Joyce: I DETEST THAT YOU WORKAHOLIC I SHALL SHOOT YOU AFTER FELIX!

Felix: What did I do?

Yamamoto: Ahahaha, maa, maa.

Gokudera: Tenth! I'll blow this woman up so you can sleep!

Tsuna: No thanks Gokudera-kun… I'll rather not sleep than see blown up corpse…

Hibari: What are you guys crowding around for…? I'll bite you all to death…

Tsuna: Hiiiiiiiiiiii!

~Scene in terrible mess, stand by…~

Mukuro: Kufufufu… Rin does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Chrome: … On with the story…

* * *

**Verdura VS Vogola: Joyce Green VS Lambo**

"YEA! Let's GO! GO, GO! MARIANO!" Joyce shouted while cupping her hands to make echoes down the mountain.

"Joyce… I can't take it… You're way too hyper!" The older girl sighed as she tried to catch up to the always hyper active Joyce.

"I'M GOING TO FIGHT A COW! AHAHAHA!" She shouted and laughed.

The observer just stared at the crazy girl who spent all day yesterday, pestering Mariano on the phone about buying her a full rubber suit.

"MARIANO! YOU LOVE ALL GIRLS, RIGHT? BUY ME A RUBBER SUIT! I REFUSE TO GET FRIED!" Joyce shouted at the phone every time she phoned him.

At first he just refused politely, but when it became annoying the line just went dead. After all that hyper shouting and nagging, till four in the morning, Mariano finally surrendered. He sent the rubber suit over with a note that said 'Joyce, stop pestering me and shut up. P.S. Rin-chan let's go on a date!'

Needless to say one girl was happy while the other was annoyed.

Rinan ripped the note to shreds while Joyce ran around the house holding that box of rubber at 7 a.m.

"YAY NOW I CAN TAKE ON THAT COW WITHOUT GETTING SHOCKED!"

"Isn't that considered cheating?" Felix asked while stifling a yawn.

He snatched the box from Joyce when she ran by and inspected the suit. The rest of the family members couldn't sleep last night with her jumping and shouting on the phone. Even their neighbours were disturbed.

The younger girl suddenly went quiet and replied "Would you like your tail chopped off?"

Felix shook his head in silent shock as Joyce spoke in the deadly voice she learned from Rinan.

"Rinan what have you been teaching her?" Lucian asked upon waking from his light nap.

"I didn't teach her anything, I'm just too much of an influence."

* * *

"YAY, WHERE'S THE COW?" Joyce shouted.

She was starting to annoy Rinan by making and throwing pathetic snowcubes at her. (Yes snowcubes instead of snowballs because they're shaped in cubes.)

"Like I would know, and you look like a retard wearing that Joyce, makes you all shiny and plastic looking." Rinan replied. Oh, how she wanted to go back, sip coffee, take a nap and not babysit a hyper active calf and a hyper active human. "They're obviously coming, and I doubt they'll leave Lambo on their own."

"Oh, so you mean someone else is going to come with the cow? I wonder who it will be." Joyce questioned her.

She turned around from what she's doing; putting stolen dynamites from Gokudera, courtesy of Felix's handy work, into the snowball-cubes she made.

Rinan saw and shook her head, Joyce might be a little too influenced by her.

"Oi, oi, are you trying to kill the poor calf?" she rhetorically asked, picking one snow-cube up. "Isn't it funnier that we never had an avalanche during the matches? I want to make an AVALANCHE!"

Joyce subjected her answer back to the Hail who directly stared at her; she can't possibly tell her of course there weren't avalanches during the matches since she, herself with Shan have been handling those.

"Yea, I wonder why, but they're really late right now." The lass avoided the question and tapped her watch, staring and waiting as the hand ticked by. "Well that means I still win if they forfeit right?"

The Chinese girl sighed and shook her head in disagreement; the battle wasn't really fair to begin with.

* * *

"Sorry we're late!"

"Rinan! Joyce!" Praizel called out followed by Cheri's apology…

Wait, what? Praizel…?

"Praizel, what are you doing here?" Rinan crossed her arms over her black winter coat.

"Actually the whole family is here, the Vongola family too, apart from those in the hospital." Shantel sheepishly pointed out as she walked in on the growing group.

"I can see that Shan, but I'm asking why are you all here."

Rinan's never changing straight face told them that she was not amused.

"Well, Reborn said that the battle's not going to take long anyway, not to include that it's boring just waiting, he suggested we come up and watch the Thunder Guardians' fight." Rinan stared at Kyn's explanation.

She in turn mouthed 'what the…' followed by a declaration of "I'm going back."

"What, why?" Gokudera asked dumbfounded.

"If you're all are here why do I need to babysit Joyce? Not to mention I dislike the cold."

Ange butted in, "But you're the Hail Guardian…"

Rinan frowned, "That has nothing to do with Psychrophobia, Cryophobia or Frigophobia."

Silence fell, apart from Gokudera, Mukuro, Kyn and obviously the 3 tutors the rest didn't seem to know what those three words mean, excluding Hibari who didn't care and hated crowding, and Lambo who was playing snowball fight with Joyce in the distance. This sums up that the only ones that didn't understand were Chrome and Praizel.

Rinan pinched the bridge of her nose. "Psychrophobia, Cryophobia, Frigophobia?"

The two people that didn't know shook their head.

"An abnormal and persistent fear of the cold, including cold weathers and cold objects?"

The two nodded slowly.

"They're just phobia pertaining to the fear of becoming too cold or the cold." Rinan finished explaining.

"Oh…" They understood now.

* * *

Rinan's request was denied seeing how Gokudera and the sensible Kyn were always arguing or talking about something in their own world. Shantel was sitting on the snow, reading suspicious 'novels' off her wireless laptop with Chrome reading over her shoulders with a tint of blush.

Praizel tried to fend off Mukuro, since their sisters are occupied; the two talked and went off with a bad start. Rinan stared at them with Cheri ogling beside her, and then they turned to look at the scampering Lambo and Joyce throwing snowballs and snowcubes at each other.

"Reborn, Cheri… I think they forgot why we were here…"

Reborn nodded, Leon his animal partner changed into his customary lime gun. A second later a deafening gunshot could be heard echoing from the place, especially when you're standing right next to it.

"Reborn, warn us next time will you? That way we can protect our ears in time." Cheri pleaded while check if her ears were still working.

"Are you all forgetting what you're here for? We're here for a fight between the Thunder Guardians not playing around."

"Joyce get ready, stop playing around!" The mother shouted, "Ok Orange-Okaa!"

"Call me that again and I'll chop your head off…" Rinan murderously whispered.

"You stupid cow let's finish our snowball fight!" Joyce ignored her in favour of facing her baby opponent.

"Nyahahaha, you can't beat the awesome Lambo!" Joyce got one of her dandy snowcube, shoved one hand in her pocket, rummaging for something.

"Found it…" She took out a box of matches, lighted one and was attempting to light the snowcube. "Ah, shoot…"

"What's wrong?" Cheri asked as Rinan sweat dropped.

"There's dynamite in that snowcube."

"Eh…? Dynamite…?" Joyce lit the electrical cable connected to the blasting cap, which was of course hidden inside the dice of snow. "Take this you annoying cow!"

She threw the snowcube at him, landed square in the face and it blew. Black smoke encircled the place where the calf was standing; everyone else solidifies to where they placed.

* * *

They stood there wide eyed, after 5 minutes no one moved, and the smoke had cleared away, Kyn somehow won't enjoy beef meat as much from now on. Lambo lay there, smoke coming off his scorched cow-printed one-piece.

"To… Ler… Ate…" He said like always. "Wah, Lambo-san won't forgive you!"

Screaming, the baby took out his box weapon and lit the flames on his Vongola ring. In a flash of light his animal box, Gyuudon, the Vongola thunder buff, appeared. Joyce frowned at the sight of the charging buffalo and the annoying laughter of Lambo.

"OH GREAT! A BIG COW WITH A SMALL COW! WE CAN HAVE BEEF FOR LUNCH!" Joyce shouted in delight, chucking another snowcube at Lambo, who is riding Gyuudon.

"Gah!" Lambo was not as strong as his bull/buffalo, which was undamaged. Funny how the explosion was colourful... Actually the explosion was in the colour blue.

"To… Ler… Ate… I can't! Lambo-san won't forgive you!"

Lambo pulled out what he always pulls out for his last resort the 10 year later bazooka, as Joyce saw the desperate calf going to jump in the bazooka, she had her usual crazy idea. She ran towards the bazooka kicked Lambo away and held the bazooka in her hands, who to shoot instead… Everyone widened their eyes at her; Lambo was knocked out and ignored, especially when the crazy girl had the bazooka.

She looked to the people available here; she didn't want to see any 10 year later Vongola members, so they're crossed off Reborn included. Kyn might be a good choice, but she wasn't very interested in the 10 year later Cheri. Praizel, not really interesting either, Shantel too, but on the other hand she gazed to her mother. Rinan flinched in wary, no way is she going to be shot by that.

Joyce then gazed back down at the bazooka, should she go in herself instead and see the result of all the 10 year later Verdura? Oh, but then it wouldn't be as fair for the others. (**Author:** Ah for goodness sake I'm just going to pull out name elimination, ok? Please give me a good person to write for!)

* * *

Well you know the saying older person comes first so this times target is… Orange-Okaa! Without warning Joyce shot Rinan with the 10 year later bazooka and the Hail Guardian was so sure she'll jump in it herself and was caught off guard, everyone was waiting for the results. As the pink smoke started to clear everyone was excited to see the 10 year later Rinan, more like they were relived that they weren't the one hit by the bazooka.

Rinan… Excuse me, 10 year later Rinan, was in a… Dress…?

"OH MY GOD ORANGE-OKAA'S IN A DRESS!" Joyce shouted as the smoke vanished.

"Oh yea, this is the time when my younger self was shot by the bazooka." This Rinan spoke in a much calmer and less sarcastic manner. She has longer hair than her younger self which means that she must be growing it. It's still somewhat heavy layered.

"Rinan! Is that an emo styled haircut? I knew you were emo even though you didn't show it!" Praizel exclaimed as she x-rayed the older one.

"Praizel for the last time I am not emo, oh yea you're the younger version not the older one who still kept nagging after 5 years I've had this cut. Will you cut it out?" TYL (Ten-Years-Later) Rinan is more tolerant than the normal; surprisingly she hasn't threatened Praizel to cut the emo talk out.

"Orange-Okaa you're not fun anymore." Joyce said sadly as she pouted.

"Well you're not as crazy, you're just mental, not to mention you're going out with that person…" She murmured as she side glanced at a certain pineapple head, no one notice but Reborn, Cheri and Shantel.

"Do we still blackmail people though at least?" Most of the people around tensed up, Rinan frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

Then they sunk their shoulders in relief.

"Of course we do." Rinan finished answering.

Everyone did an anime drop, if there was one! They just sweat dropped.

* * *

"What's with the dress anyway sadistic woman?" Gokudera asked nicely, Rinan was wearing an Alice blue tea length bridesmaid dress, decorating the bottom was black see through frill, the same material that made the flower on the belt.

"Aren't you cold…?" Chrome suddenly asked, surprising everyone, her question actually did make sense.

"Well, yea, I'm wearing a strapless dress in the middle of a snow-covered Mt Fuji." It was more of a fact than a statement. "My time is almost up anyway. Anything else you all want to ask?" Rinan stated quite tiresomely.

"Yea, why are you wearing a dress like that?" Kyn questioned her; she just couldn't believe a dress-wearing Rinan was standing right in front of her. Not even did she wear it when attending those ridiculous balls Mariano held to see her in one of them back in Italy, to be honest Rinan didn't even attend the balls much less wear a dress to one.

"Why? You and Hayato's the reason why and you're asking me? Why the heck am I wearing a bridesmaid dress for no reason?" Everyone without the knowledge of dresses gasped.

"A bridesmaid dress? Kyn's and Gokudera's fault, they're married?" They cry out.

"TO WHO?" Kyn and unexpectedly Gokudera both cried out.

"You two."

Silence.

"What? Who? Which two?" Gokudera frowned; everyone else face palmed but Kyn was obvious to the answer as well.

"The two that shouted 'To who' of course, you're married to each other if you didn't get that well enough, well times up."

Poof!

Pink smoke again surrounded Rinan. Unfortunately for Lambo he was still unconscious without any parental care. Gladly he had a thick layer of clothing, Gyuudon's there with him too to keep him from getting wet by lying on the snow covered ground, what a responsible and mature cow as in the bigger one.

* * *

Kyn and Gokudera stared wide eyed at the pink cloud, then to each other.

"Hell NO! I AM NOT MARRIED TO YOU!" They uneasily shouted at each other, our normal sarcastic Rinan was back.

"That was fun, I gathered a lot of blackmail in a rather short amount of time, not to mention the warmth and food was also a treat. But you know, Kyn, why the hell are you up there in a god damn wedding dress, cutting a fancy wedding cake with the Storm Guardian of Vongola? The other couples I saw… There were defiantly some even worse ones though… Be glad, you two are the normal couple; I hope you find happiness at the bottom of my heart filled with darkness like a never ending pit. The fight is over anyway, right? Can we go home now? I'm going."

The two Storm Guardians were flabbergasted, as the others made their way down the mountain and back in the warmer helicopter. "Oh yea someone go get that cow."

"Hey, stop being dumbstruck and hurry up! Can you two being Lambo-kun with you too?" Praizel called as the two Storms, conscious about each other within a 4 meter gap. Went to grab Lambo but stopped as the 4 meter gap came up, Kyn let Gokudera take Lambo since they're both in the same family, Gyuudon went back in his box as Gokudera picked Lambo up. But then again, they're going to be nervous as hell cramping in the small helicopter with each other. Not to mention how were they going to explain to that to their boss?

Rinan smirked as she sat in the warm transport, oh blackmailing is good, but you know she likes seeing paled and disturbed faces: the kind after blackmailing better, and did she come up with some horrible plan for the others.

* * *

**Omake:**

What happens when you have Rinan see the future pairings?

"You know, Gokudera and Kyn weren't the only couples I saw."

Now everyone was listening to her in the cramped hospital room. After they arrived back home after the bazooka event, all of them, even Mukuro and Hibari were forced to the hospital to tell the events.

"Nick was engaged to Praizel," Everyone stared at the two who were red as a tomato.

"Joyce was going out with that blue pineapple head," Mukuro uncomfortably stared wide eyed at Joyce who glanced back.

"Mariano was finally over me, but is engaged to Chrome, poor you Chrome-chan, if he bothers you I'll beat him up for you ok sweetie?" Chrome blushed remembering the Polpo leader who was hitting on her a few days back at the party.

"Lucian, well the TYL Lucian kept glancing at me for some strange reason and when I asked Nick he wouldn't answer me, but I saw a ring on his ring finger, he's married." Lucian stared at her, Rinan nodded back to tell him it was true.

"TYL?" Ange asked.

"Ten year later."

Everyone acknowledged what she meant.

"Shantel was with Futa, you know that boy that came to our house last time, the brown haired one?"

Shantel fought back with a blush. "We get along well because of our love for books ok?"

"But he was kissing you on the lips and all, anyway," Rinan murmured in a statement tone and continued on ignoring the red Shantel.

"Ange's with this red haired glasses wearing guy, I think his name was Irie Shoichi." Ange blinked at her, tilted her head while eating ichigo daifuku.

"Who's that?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

"I also saw Ryohei-san with a wavy black haired girl called Hana, you two were married."

He blushed and stuttered a sentence with extreme.

"What about my sister, Kyoko?" He asked.

"Anyway, Felix's married to Andrian, you remember her, right Felix? She's the Cloud Guardian of Polpo."

Rinan told Felix completely ignoring Ryohei.

"… What?" Felix shouted with yet another red face.

Count: Rinan- 12 wins 0 losses, Others- 0 wins 12 losses.

"Hey, Reborn, you know Colonnello right?"

"Oh master?" Ryohei shouted, "Oh the Vongola also know him already, then what about Fon?"

"Yes, we know Fon-san too." Tsuna replied. "They're going out."

"WHAT?" An ear deafening shout was heard coming from the room.

"But they're both guys!" Gokudera shouted, "Love has no boundaries Gokudera."

Yamamoto laughed. Mostly everyone was paled and disturbed from that pairing.

"Oh yea, that reminds me, you know Rambian?"

"Yea…?" Everyone asked, praying that it wasn't anything disturbing. "He has a boyfriend ten years later called Spanner; he's a mechanic from Vongola."

Tsuna gawked at what he was hearing, Spanner with Rambian? He meet Rambian back at the party, he was all over Mariano!

"Oh yea Yamamoto-san, I never knew you were a pedo."

"Eh…?"

"You're going out with I-Pin and you two are planning to get engaged." Yamamoto paled at this; his usual cheerful face is wiped of his smile, the others that was near him, shuffled away a little.

* * *

"And I'm not too sure about the next one I'm going to say, I mean I never knew the Varia well. But Belphegor, his name I think is going out with this old man called Kawahira."

'The person that saved us with illusion back in the ten year later world is going out with Belphegor?' Tsuna 'hiiiiiiii-ed' with his voice kept to himself, hopefully.

"What surprised me the most was…" Rinan glanced to Reborn; he changed Leon to his gun shape.

"What, speak now!"

"You were with Viper, as in Mammon, what were you thinking?" Reborn's fedora's shadow skilfully hid his emotions as the room is now dead silent.

"Anyway, these two will make you laugh, I guess they're seriousness attracts to each other. Lugwigan and Gehao."

The rest of the Verdura laughed excluding Lucian who thinks that those two are very messed up and was going to talk to the two about it.

"Kaitlin surprised me; I never thought she liked… Lambo."

"Say what!" Everyone was astonished, Lambo? That spoiled brat? Come again?

"Gokudera, your step-brother-in-law is now Xanxus." Gokudera paled.

"Wait… My sister's married to XANXUS?" He shouted in horror, Tsuna now also 'hiiiiiiiiii-ed' out loud.

"Verde's married this hyperactive Japanese girl called Haru."

"HARU?" Tsuna shouted then 'hiiiiiii-ed',

"That stupid woman? Married to VERDE?" Gokudera shouted.

"Katan is married to Cherylana."

"The Storm and Mist Guardians of Polpo? That's pretty normal." Yea, compared to the other weird pairings till now.

Rinan- 14 wins 0 loses, Others- 0 wins 14 losses.

* * *

"Hey Ryohei-san, you wanted to know who your sister married right?"

"EXTREMELY OF COURSE!"

"You know the Rain Guardian of Varia?"

"OH! THAT GUY WITH EXTREMELY NICE HAIR? WHAT ABOUT HIM?"

"He's you brother-in-law which means, Kyoko's husband."

"What…?" Ryohei whispered, quiet for once, that sure shut him up was what Rinan's face expressed.

"Mukuro, what was that person's name from your gang, with the white beanie?"

"Chikusa?"

"Yea, Peter ended up with him." Gawk. "That other player Rovina ended up with his weird sea-green haired guy with this frog hat can't remember his name though…"

'Fran!' Tsuna thought and 'hiiiiiii-ed' loudly.

"Hibari ends up with Dino." Rinan speak honest and straight forwardly, he glared at Rinan who glared back.

"I'll bite that guy to death when I see him…" Hibari readied his tonfa and headed out the door, the place was crowed he was just declared to end up with Dino, he deserve a little beating the crap out of people time.

"If you think all those pairings are weird hear this out, Shamal's with that animal person in Mukuro's gang."

"Ken…?" Chrome muttered quietly.

"Yea, him."

Everyone in the room rushed outside to go to the nearest bathroom, their stomachs are acting up. Lucian, Reborn, Rinan, and Cheri just sat there, Rinan was laughing, Cheri and Lucian very disturbed and Reborn was smirking.

Rinan- 15 wins, Others- 15 losses.

When everyone came back Rinan was ready to start again after stealing some daifuku to eat.

* * *

"Aria-san saw Cheri and was attracted to her and the only girl and girl couple I saw was them, I think."

Cheri paled; she was going out with the Sky Acrobaleno? Not to mention she was about ten years her senior, what was she thinking?

"Basil and Skull were together, I saw then hugging each other and stuff." The others were quite over that after hearing the most disturbing pairing.

"Lancia married M.M. she was fairly annoying but got over her money issue." Ah, even more normal.

"Auguste ends up with Milly; they're both in Ninja and everything after all."

Oh, that was very normal.

"Guess who Francelin married?"

"Is it a guy?" Felix asked excited.

"No Felix… It's Lal Mirch."

"You serious? Damn out of all the weird couples, why isn't he in one…" Felix clicked his tongue and let Rinan continue.

"Lucky last, the Vongola boss."

"E-eh…?" Tsuna had a bad feeling about this, his hyper intuition acted up half way between the couple pairing. "Tsuna, you ended up with Alfred."

Tsuna paled, Alfred as in the Sun Guardian of Ninja, he was friendly and nice, but he was a guy…

Tsuna suddenly stopped breathing and fainted. The last thing he could hear was Gokudera shouting planning to kill Alfred while all the others shouted his name.

* * *

"Ok fine, I apologise to you all, but some of the couples are true, like Kyn and Gokudera. Praizel and Nick were also true, like Chrome's case, no matter how much I wanted Mariano to die in the future… Shantel and Futa were making out, Ryohei and Hana were married. Ange was going out with that Shoichi guy."

Rinan apologized to Lucian, Cheri, Shantel and Reborn; the others were already asleep, after what happened with all that future couples talk, I think anyone would be tired.

"What about me? Did I really have a ring?" The gazing part didn't bother Lucian; he has to keep a special eye on Rinan in case she did something unbelievable went out of control like always.

"Yea, you really did have that ring on your ring finger, but Nick won't tell me who you're married to. He also said he didn't want to feel TYL Rinan's wrath, which doesn't add up with anything."

The two Verdura Guardians started to think harder. "How about we leave the future to the future and rest for today, you're little scheme had me going there, now I'm really tired, good night you all."

Cheri walked up the stairs and continued her journey to her room.

"Hm… Lucian could have married someone from the mafia or outside…"

"Ah!" Cheri's shout could be heard from her room, the door flew open and she ran downstairs. The others were too tired to hear her being noise. "Rinan, the ring, was it silver?"

"Yes,"

"Did it have 3 gemstones spaced out in the middle?"

"Two topazes with one bloodstone in the middle to be specific, yes…"

"You knew that why…?" Lucian asked with one brow up.

"The TYL Rinan had the exact same one except she had two heliotropes with a topaz in the middle."

The two Guardians paled.

"We're going to sleep." They both said at the same time and hurried off to their own rooms.

Reborn smirked, 'That's for making me pair up with Mammon.'

"I think they're actually pretty cute together." Reborn frowned at Cheri. "What? I have my own opinions."

She went up to her room cheerfully while Reborn went back to the Sawada residences.

* * *

**Head (Dead) Author's Notes:**

Ok, let us remember the pairings again:

PraizelxNick (29)

JoycexMukuro

ChromexMariano

RinanxLuciano

ShantelxFuta

KynxGokudera

RyoheixHana

AngexIrie

The rest were cracks so don't worry about those, I used PONE to pair them up, and it's completely random. Rinan just made them up to scare everyone; the pairings listed above are the actual ones she saw though. The rest… You can ask for the pairings or they'll actually end up like those in the above story… I don't think that'll be very interesting for a long period of time… Especially if I wrote ShamalxKen I think… I'll procrastinate instead.

Adelheid Suzuki: 20 Basil: 84 Bianchi: 88 Bluebell: 06 Chikusa Kakimoto: 49 Colonnello: 56 Daisy: 04 Doctor Shamal: 30 Enma Kozato: 00 Fran: 26 Fuuta: 2 G.: 02 Gamma: 57 Ghost: 52 Glo Xinia: 56

Hana Kurokawa: 87 Haru Miura: 86 Julie Katou: 11 Kaoru Mizuno: 31 Ken Joshima: 14 Kikyo: 99 Knuckle: 79 Koyo Aoba: 54 Kyoko Sasagawa: 95 Lal Mirch: 66 Lussuria: 64 Nana Sawada: 77 Nuts: 72 P. Shitt: 40 Rauji Ooyama: 62 Shoichi Irie: 51 Spanner: 48 Tetsuya Kusakabe: 93 Torikabuto: 16

Yuni: 01 Zakuro: 39 Aria: A Belphegor: B Dino: D Fon: F Giotto: G I-Pin: I Kyoko Sasagawa: K Lambo: L M.M.: M Reborn: R Squalo: S Viper: V Xanxus: X

Rinan's dress (take out space): www. jormabridal. com/tea_ length_bridesmaid /tea_lf071. jpg

Ring (take out space): http: /orori. co. id/base/upload/webpage/image/overview_ring_beautiful. jpg

… Is it the Thunder Guardian or the Lightning? I'm getting confused at this; in Reborn Wiki it says Lightning, in Wikipedia's Reborn! page it says Thunder, people use one please! Whatever I'll use thunder it has less letters and so easier to type, and is Gyuudon a buffalo or a bull…? Whatever they're both types of cows.

Pull out name elimination: It's like pull out of a hat sort of thing, you write the name, letter, whatever on a piece of paper, scrunch it up in equal sizes and pick out until there is only one left. Since it's a name pull: Pull out name, and pull till one: Elimination. So therefore Pull Out Name Elimination, PONE for short, I made it up.

* * *

**What Actually Happened:**

**Rinan, ****TYL! Gokudera and TYL! Kyn:**

Rinan: Nice wedding, nice food and warmth finally…

TYL! Kyn: Oh, that's right; you were at Mt Fuji looking after Lambo and Joyce's fight.

TYL! Gokudera: You sure embarrassed us a lot Rinan.

Rinan: *Glint* Oh really, that means… Blackmail! *Grabs the nearest camera and took a photo of TYL! Gokudera and TYL! Kyn*

* * *

**Rinan, ****TYL! Nick and TYL! Praizel:**

Rinan: *Snaps sneak photo **of **TYL! Nick and TYL! Praizel kissing* So… You two are married right?

TYL! Nick: Woah! Where did you come from?

TYL! Praizel: Rinan! You got shorter…?

Rinan: ... 'What? Whatever.' *pushes TYL! Nick on to TYL! Praizel's lap and snaps a picture*

Couple: Woah!

Rinan: Who is Lucian married to? I gotta see that.

Nick: Why don't you go ask him yourself?

* * *

**Rinan, ****TYL! Shoichi and TYL! Ange:**

Rinan: *Sneak shot of TYL! Shoichi and TYL! Ange hugging* Who is this Ange?

TYL! Ange: She's Shoichi, Rinan, remember? Did you shrink?

TYL! Shoichi: I'm Shoichi… Why can you never remember me…?

Rinan: … 'TYL! People are weird…' *Snap*

* * *

**Rinan, ****TYL! Futa and TYL! Shantel:**

Rinan: *Sneaks another photo of a kissing scene* You've grown up Shan.

TYL! Futa: Rinan-san! Did you shrink? You're shorter than me now…

TYL! Shantel: Rinan! I thought you gave up on spying because it's childish.

Rinan: 'Spying? This is blackmail a lot of difference you know and what is with people saying I've shrunk!'

* * *

**Rinan, ****TYL! Mukuro and TYL! Joyce:**

Rinan: *Takes picture with mouth open* You're going out with this pineapple head?

TYL! Mukuro: Oh, Rin-chan… But you've approved already…

TYL! Joyce: Kaa-san! Yea, he's right and by the way…

Couple: Have you shrunk?

Rinan: 'God damn it… How much did I grow?' *Snap*

* * *

**Rinan, ****TYL! Mariano and TYL! Chrome:**

Rinan: *Snap* HOLY F!#IN' SHIT! You're engaged to Chrome, Mariano?

TYL! Mariano: Huh, what are you talking about? I broke up with you because of Chrome.

TYL! Chrome: Rinan-san… Have you shrunk?

Rinan: 'Say what… Broke up with… Me? Mariano? He broke up with me? Isn't it supposed to be the other way round…?' *Walked off spaced out* "Ah who cares." *Snaps pictures of other couples*

* * *

**Rinan, ****TYL! Lucian and TYL! Rinan:**

TYL! Lucian: Rinan! Wait… You're ten year before Rinan?

Rinan: At least someone realised, the others are retards.

TYL! Lucian: …

Rinan: Lucian? Stop staring and get on with it… *Notices ring* you're married? Who to?

TYL! Lucian: Well… Did you ask Nick?

Rinan: Told me to find you, ah damn times up…

*Poof*

TYL! Lucian: Rinan you're back.

TYL! Rinan: *sigh* I still can't believe no one notice, instead they all thought I shrunk… *face palm*

TYL! Lucian: Cheri also figures out the ring problem you know. You were cute when you were young.

TYL! Rinan: Don't I look the same? Except a bit taller? At least the camera's still here for blackmail, I bottled up all my sadistic personality till this day, and this is going to be fun… *smirk*

TYL! Lucian: The younger one was less violent, evil and way cuter. *sigh* Why did I marry you…?

TYL! Rinan: Ask yourself you proposed.

TYL! Lucian: *sigh* I need to talk to my TYB! (**T**en-**Y**ear-**B**efore) Self, alone.

* * *

**Next time on KHR: Version Verdura**

The last battle of Vongola VS Verdura then they're off to their all out hot spring trip. Praizel VS Chrome and Mukuro, in a two round battle, who will win? Will it be a draw? Who are the Shimon family in this story?


	15. Special: Ranking Fuuta

Kyn: So the next fight is going to take a while to type up, so enjoy the next few chapters of omakes and interesting tales of the Verdura family

Rin: If you are disappointed in any way, please avert your eyes from this chapter, but if you choose to ignore this chapter I will come after you *gives a dark glare*

Nick: Rin, please don't scare the readers ^^

Joyce: HAHAHA everybody is scared of Orange Oka-san

Rin: I'll never forgive you for what you did in the last chapter Joyce. Will somebody just say the disclaimer for me

Felix: Um… Rin doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the other author/reader's characters

Ange: Wait, why don't I get a part in this?

Lucian: There's always next time

**Verdura Special Omake: Fuuta's ranking**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: **this chapter takes place right after the Vongola and Verdura meet at the park (in chapter 7) and is the night before Nick and Tsuna fight

It was a usual day in the Sawada residence. Nana Sawada made dinner happily and always smiled no matter what. It didn't seem to bother her that there were free loading people living in her house. She always loved to be hospitable and to take care of others, no matter how rowdy, annoying or overbearing they were.

In a usual day, there was always Lambo running around with I-pin. Fuuta was always random rankings, thus making anything around him start to float. Reborn was of course drinking his espresso on occasion while kicking around the poor Vongola Decimo.

Now it was night time and everybody in the Sawada Residence had just finished dinner. Lambo and I-pin were well content with full tummies so they went off to take their bath. Fuuta and Reborn were hanging out in Tsuna's room while Tsuna was being forced to do extra studying assigned by Reborn.

Just today the Vongola guardians had just met up with the Verdura family guardians. All of them understood what was to occur during the entire week and promised to show up to the event. Each guardian from the two families would face off each other in a fight to see who was the stronger. So far, the odds were looking favorable to the Vongola, since they were considered the strongest Mafioso family in the world.

Something that was still a mystery among the Vongola was why the Verdura were such an obscure family. If one were to try to look up information on the Verdura they wouldn't end up with much of anything at all. What was an even bigger question was why the renowned strong Vongola guardians had to face against the ambiguous Verdura family. The strength of the Verdura was also much unknown, so it was difficult to tell if they would even put up a good fight.

* * *

"Hey Fuuta, can you make some predictions for me?" Reborn announced, breaking the silence inside the room.

"You're making Fuuta rank again?" The Vongola Tenth spoke out

Just today after the Vongola had met up with the Verdura, Reborn revealed the stats about Nick, the Verdura boss, and Rinan, the feared hail guardian.

"Of course, I need to know about the stats of the Verdura family if so that I can see if they are actually strong or just cowards"

"I already know that Nick-san will be a tough opponent since you said he was top 10 in martial arts" Tsuna said recalling what was mentioned before

The fight between Nick and Tsuna was supposed to occur tomorrow and Tsuna was anticipating his fight. But he was feeling a bit confident in his hyper dying will mode since he had fought against tough opponents before such as Xanxus and Mukuro.

"Hai Reborn-san!" Fuuta answered to Reborn's request. Suddenly his eyes turned a darker shade of color as suddenly everything around him started to float in the air, even Leon!

"Dame Tsuna, get out of here" Reborn says to Tsuna with a threatening tone

"Why do I have to get out of here? It's my room!"

"Get out…" The baby hitman grabbed a hold of Leon making lizard pet turned into the gun. Reborn had the gun pointed towards Tsuna

"HIIIIII!" The Vongola boss then quickly ran out of his room, though he tripped and fell as he was dashing off. As soon as Tsuna was gone, Fuuta then started reading off his rankings

"Kyn Skylar, right hand of Verdura is top 10 in clumsiness and top 15 in martial arts" Fuuta said his rankings slowly while Reborn was recording this information

"She is also top 20 in responsibility and top 30 in mathematics. This means that she can quickly make mathematical calculations and is considered a math prodigy"

Fuuta then had a small pause then continued

"Her ability of self improvement is considered to be in the top 25 and her loyalty lies within the ranks of the top 10. So she proves herself to be a very loyal family member"

"Interesting…" Reborn mutters as he was recording this "seems like Nick made a good choice when picking his right hand"

"And now we get to Felix Hisora. He is top 20 when it comes to being sneaky when stealing items. He is ranked number 1 as the person who has the oddest extra body part. His swordsmanship is among the top 40, but his agility falls in the rank of the top 30. He is ranked in the top 20 for making any situation humorous"

"His swordsmanship doesn't sound too shabby at all. He might be a worthy opponent for Yamamoto" Reborn adds "I really do wonder how he got that monkey tail."

"Ange, is considered top 20 in people you do not want to make angry especially if her peace is disturbed. Top 10 in people who are most afraid of bugs. Top 30 in destructive ability when using her weapon. She also has tenacity and fighting determination that ranks in top 50."

"Hibari will have a fun time fighting her" Reborn smirks "Though her fear of bugs will be her greatest weakness"

"Then there is Lucian Cielo, who is considered in the ranks of the top 10 when it comes to playing baseball. He is top 20 when it comes to physical strength and is among the top 15 when it comes to caring about his own family members."

"He's good at baseball? I would like to see him play against Yamamoto. And his physical strength sounds impressive, so that means he will be a good opponent for Ryohei"

"Joyce Green, ranked as the number one most annoying, loud and energetic hitman"

"Of course she would be number one for that category… that girl doesn't know when to stop talking" The arcobaleno sighs as he continues taking notes "I don't know who is more annoying, her or lambo?"

"She ranks top 10 in most likely to take advantage of others and to making others bend to her will."

"I sure feel sorry for her family members since they have to put up with such a brat. Though she is the one who brings the most liveliness among the Verdura, continue please Fuuta"

"Praizel Tay, is considered to be part of the top 50 most avid shoppers, has a fashion sense that ranks among the top 40, and her girlyness is in the top 35. However her girly side does not appear out often because she is top 20 in having a reserved personality"

"Such a strange combination for one person to have. Praizel is both very feminine yet is one of the quietest and shy Mafioso." Reborn notes

"Praizel's illusionary abilities are considered to be in the top 50. Plus she ranks top 30 when it comes to battle tactics and using her intelligence. Her ranking in tactics and intelligence is also similar to her sister's, Shantel Tay. Shantel ranks top 25 in battle tactics and top 20 in intelligence. She is in the top 50 for people who are into Fujoshi."

"Fujoshi? Shantel is into something like that?" The baby hitman raises a brow

"Finally there is Cheri Yange the Japanese tutor of the Verdura. She is ranked top 40 in using her weaponry and melee battle. She also is in the top 20 people who others do not want to mess with if her friends get hurt"

"She sure sounds like a reliable tutor. Thank you for your rankings Fuuta"

Before Fuuta could say anything else, he collapsed onto Tsuna's bed. All of the items that had been floating just earlier then plopped back to the ground. Fuuta had used most of his strength to make all of those rankings, so he had to stop or else he would have endangered himself

"Thank you Fuuta, I already have most of the information I need" Reborn smirks as he finalizes his notes

* * *

Reborn had to admit, he was impressed by the rankings Fuuta gave to the Verdura members. They managed to gain top rankings from Fuuta despite the fact they were an unknown family. He wondered even more why this family would choose to stay in the darkness, since its members had great potential. Reborn was now glad that he chose the Verdura family to fight against the Vongola guardians, since the Verdura would prove as admirable opponents.

Each of the Verdura and Vongola guardians had their similar traits. Tsuna and Nick were both clumsy and stupid at times, but they both really concern themselves about the safety of their family. Kyn and Gokudera were considered prodigies and brilliant when it came to calculations. Both were also extremely loyal to their boss and willing to do whatever it takes to defend the honor of their family. Yamamoto and Felix were care free individuals who respectively fight using swords.

Lucian and Ryohei both had extreme strength and had some sort of sport to be passionate about. Lucian is an avid baseball player while Ryohei loves boxing. Ange and Hibari are similar in the aspect that they hate being bothered during their alone time. Joyce and Lambo were both considered the annoying loud ones in their families. Praziel and Chrome were considered the quietest ones in their family, rarely speaking out unless necessary.

After Reborn was done analyzing the information he received from Fuuta he yelled out to his student

"Dame Tsuna you can come back in here!"

* * *

So the rest of the night continued with Tsuna continuing to receive his daily punishment from his home tutor. Lambo and I-pin stayed up for most of the night being loud, which made it hard for the Vongola Decimo to get any peaceful rest at all. He desperately wanted to get a good night's rest before facing off against Nick. To Tsuna, Nick seemed to be a nice guy, especially if he was number one to make people succumb to his clumsy and stupid personality.

However, Tsuna heard that Nick was previously Reborn's student, which meant that the Verdura boss went through the same torture that Tsuna was currently going through. The fact that Nick survived as Reborn's pupil showed how much guts and strength he had. No ordinary person could endure through Reborn's training and survive it in one piece. The little arcobaleno wasn't considered the greatest tutor hitman for nothing. Tsuna couldn't decide if he should give it his full strength in his fight or if he should hold back. He knew that techniques such as X-Burner or Zero Point Breakthrough could easily finish off Nick, but those moves should only be used as a last resort. The times Tsuna ever had to use those moves were during life or death situations, however the fight tomorrow was just a "friendly" spar.

Still, at least he didn't feel too worried sick about fighting against Nick, compared to his other fights. The Vongola boss recalled that the night before his fight against Xanxus, he was completely scared out of his wits. He was confident in his newly attained ZPB techniques but was still worried about the tenacity and skill of the Varia boss. At that time, Tsuna and the others had no idea how Xanxus fought, but Xanxus couldn't have been the Varia boss for nothing.

This fight against Nick would be much different than the ring trials. There was not too much pressure in the air. There was no need to worry about somebody getting killed. There was no need to train extra hard beforehand. Tsuna decided that he should enjoy the upcoming fights since it was just a fight between two ally families that got along with each other. He honestly did not care if his family won or lost the overall matches. All he wanted was to make sure that his friends would be safe and happy. That has been his goal ever since he was aware that he was going to be the Vongola Decimo.


	16. Nick vs Kyn Sparring Adventure

Rin: More omake chapters yay

Kyn: You sound so dead Rin

Nick: Yeah you have to be more enthusiastic for the readers! I hope they like this chapter

Felix: This chapter includes butt whooping action!

Rin: Just say the disclaimer

Mariano: Rin Tin Tin-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the other characters

Rin: What are you doing here? You're not even supposed to appear yet

Mariano: I just love to surprise you in any way possible

Ange: Uh… I don't even want to say anything

* * *

**Verdura Omake:** Nick vs. Kyn Sparring Adventure

**Author's note:** The timeline of this chapter takes place just after the Verdura go to Japan and move into their new mansion but before they ever meet the Vongola

"HYAAAAA!"

Nick flew at Kyn, chopping a hand down that stunned the length of her right arm. He then lightning-quick-grabbed her aching shoulder and flung his female opponent over towards the ground

Kyn gracefully recovered in mid flight and landed in a sliding crouch. She dashed towards him with all her human might and swiped a forearm at his temple.

He ducked….dodged a second blow of hers, and flipped backwards so that they were at a fair distance apart. They both deserved a half-second to breathe.

Just after moving into the house in Japan, Nick and Kyn decided to continue their usual training with each other using martial arts. It didn't matter to Nick that he was fighting a girl; neither did it matter to Kyn that she was going against her male boss. They both saw each other as students of martial arts, striving to improve their skills. The two often enjoyed their rounds of sparring since it meant they could practice and enhance their techniques. With all of the energy put into the fight, they knew how to not dangerously hurt each other.

"Hrmp-!" Nick leapt over Kyn, landed behind, then immediately crouched down and swiped her legs from under.

The Verdura female fell—but in mid fall her hand reached out and flexed, shoving her body back upwards. Kyn flipped in mid-air and twisted so that a foot would fly towards the Verdura boss' chin. Nick barely ducked. He backed off a step or two around the time Kyn landed on her feet and stood up, composed.

"Fight fight fight!" jeered Joyce excitedly as she was watching the spar

"Now that's what I call an intense fight" grinned Felix as he was sitting under a large tree along with some of the Verdura family members who had actually chosen to watch. There was the cheering Joyce, the monkey tailed boy Felix who was intrigued at the martial arts skills of his boss and the right hand of the family, the silent sun guardian, Lucian who watched but didn't comment on anything, and the family tutor, Cheri. The other Verdura guardians were inside their rooms or in the living room keeping to themselves, not interested in the outside affairs.

"How often do these two train with each other" asked Cheri

"Usually several times a month" answered Felix "I would like to spar with them one day in hand to hand combat but I'm afraid I would get my butt whooped"

"Go go go!" cheered the hyper girl acting like a cheerleader

"Shhh" Cheri hushed "you'll make them lose their concentration if you shout too loudly"

"Nick and Kyn are in their own world once they start sparring" added the rain Verdura "though watching them train makes me want to train too"

A brief second of silence among them

"Nah…." The Verdura guardians shook their heads

* * *

Kyn charged at Nick with a fist

To her surprise, Nick did not bother to dodge but learned forward and clamped onto her shoulders. He then held his chest as far back as he could to miss most of the impact of Kyn's punch. He used her shoulders as a vaulting board, flipping over her and landing right behind her. Nick proceeded to perform a side kick aimed squarely at Kyn's back.

The storm guardian was aware his assault so she turned to the side with a defending forearm block at the kick. Nick's kick would have seriously injured any person's forearm, but Kyn's training and experience had strengthened her body to take on harsh hits.

Quickly after the female Verdura's forearm met the sidekick, she gripped a hold of his ankle with her other hand and used that grip to forcefully push Nick backwards, making his back fall towards the ground.

Kyn then leapt into the air and somersaulted several times mid air and stuck her leg out with her heel aimed down at Nick's head.

The Verdura boy on his back saw the incoming dropping heel kick and managed to roll back barely avoiding the SLAM! of the impact of Kyn's kick. Nick got up to face Kyn and thrust a fist at her. She was able to side step to avoid the punch and managed to grab his outstretched arm and flipped him over her shoulder.

WHUMP! The Verdura boss fell on his back once again, but this time he rolled his body backwards with his two legs together and outstretched, resulting in a double back kick directed at Kyn. That surprised her, since she got the wind knocked out of her gut.

Nick took this opportunity to get right back up and get behind Kyn, putting his arm around her neck in a head lock "just say uncle and I'll let go"

* * *

This move surprised the other Verdura members since they did not think that their boss would use such force against a girl

"What the…? Is this even Nick we're watching?" Cheri gawked at the scene

"When boss gets into the thrill of a battle, he can sometimes not act himself" chuckled Felix who was obviously amused

* * *

"Say uncle now… resistance won't help you know"

Little did Nick know that Kyn could actually go through combat without much oxygen, so she had no problem holding onto her breath. The Verdura right hand woman straightened her legs, put all her weight on Nick's body, then swiftly brought her legs back down and flung him over her torso like a catapult.

"Whoa! Nick's flying!" giggled Joyce as she was watching in amusement

The Verdura boss was able to catch himself in the air and landed in a crouch

Kyn rushed him.

He jumped up with a horizontal swing of the leg.

The female fighter blocked with her forearm and swung her other down at his chest.

He pulled it down below his center of gravity and attempted an uppercut at Kyn's unbalanced figure.

She spun out of the span of his lunge and elbowed him in the side

Nick hissed in pain when he was hit but kept his composure, then Kyn met at him with a flurry of punches

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

Backing up, Nick blocked as rapidly, holding his ground.

After her barrage of punches, Kyn then performed a side kick with her right leg

Anticipating this, Nick was able to grab onto her foot with both is hands before the kick reached him. He spun the foot, also making the rest of Kyn's body turn sideways several times before hitting down at the ground when Nick let go of his hold.

Kyn quickly got up and did a back spin kick straight at Nick's head

The male fighter ducked down, followed by a leg sweep

His opponent was able to jump up in just in time to avoid being tripped and when her feet reached the ground again, she sent out a side chop at Nick's neck

He caught the chop before it hit him and pulled Kyn closer to him to knee her in the gut

She let Nick think that he kneed her as soon as he pulled her in, but she had backed her chest just enough so that he could knick her. Afterwards, Kyn grabbed onto his arms and pulled them in as she made herself fall on her back, also making the boy's body lean down with hers

Kyn then kicked up both her legs at his gut to send his body flying overhead

"Oof!" Nick landed face down on the grass and dirt

The watching Verdura members couldn't help but laugh out loud seeing their boss like that

* * *

"Ahahahahha Kyn made him eat dirt" cracked up Joyce

"I think he's gonna make her pay for doing that" smirked the monkey tailed boy

"You alright?" Kyn asked her opponent

"N-never better" replied Nick as he got up and wiped the grass stain off his chin "let's continue"

The two fighters rushed at each other, and clashed with their punches and kicks. Kyn backed up on one of her attacks and came at Nick with a horizontal flying kick

Nick smirked knowing that this was not something she should have done and grabbed a hold of the kick as it was about to hit his face…. In such a quick motion, he swung her around in circular motions like a rag doll and at a precise moment, let go of her body, letting it fly

WHAM! Kyn's back square on a nearby tree… according to the laws of physics, due to how Nick had swung her body around several times, that made the impact of getting landing against a tree hurt substantially.

The hurt girl then saw Nick rushing at her with another attack and braced herself for even more pain

"Looks like I win this round" the Verdura boss smirked as he stopped his punch about an inch from Kyn's face

The other Verdura members watched in amazement with awing faces

"… amazing…"

"…AWESOME!..."

"…well that was interesting…."

"…are they even human?..."

Nick put out a helping hand and Kyn took it, allowing her boss to help her up

"Sorry about that, I guess I don't know my own strength" chuckled the Verdura boy

"Well it's no problem, it is a serious spar between the two of us after all" replied his opponent

A beat

"Hey, wanna have another round?"

"I was about to say the same thing"

"WHAT?" exclaimed the others in surprise

Nick and Kyn simultaneously lit up their Verdura rings opening their box weapons. Nick with his sky flamed tonfas and Kyn with her pole, Equinox.

"Alright onto round 2!" Felix shouted as if he was an announcer

The two fighters encased both their weapons in their respective flames; each weapon was burning brightly as their wielders smirked

"3"

"2"

"1…. GO!"

The two of them charged at each other and clashed their weapons CLANG! Nick's tonfas met Kyn's pole

Nick swung his other tonfa straight at Kyn's head

She barely ducked her head before the weapon could smack her and swung the other side of her pole at Nick's ribcage

He blocked with a tonfa, and now the two were at a deadlock already

"Oh you are so going to pay for what you did at the last round" Kyn uttered in a chilling tone

"Can't wait to see what you can do" The Verdura boss smirked

Kyn and Nick both jumped back away from each other at the same time with their battle faces on

"Hi-ya!"

Nick leapt in the air, resulting in Kyn doing likewise. They met in mid air, their weapons contacting with a broad CRACK! The two of them flipped away from each other to create distance as they landed back on the ground

"Storm waves!" Kyn swung Equinox like a fan, which created multiple crescent waved storm flames flying at Nick

"Ah shoot!" The male Verdura defended himself by blocking any of the incoming storm waves by using his tonfas. As soon as he was done warding off the storm attacks, he then saw above him a pole aimed straight down his head. Kyn had jumped high in the air sending her pole down at him

CLANK! He raised a tonfa above himself to block the blow, giving Kyn leverage and allowing her to stay in mid air a few seconds longer

Kyn used this to her advantage by swinging her foot straight at Nick's face and using it as a spring board so that she could flip backwards, back to the ground

"Itee!" shouted out the boy as he was in pain, there was a red imbedded foot mark that could be seen on his face "this is why I don't mess with girl fighters, because they're so vengeful!"

"Darn straight" The Verdura right hand grinned

Nick charged straight at her with a tonfa swing… Kyn blocked it with the upper half of her pole as he anticipated and sent his other tonfa straight at her stomach

Kyn managed to move the lower half of her pole to block the second tonfa

The two fighters pushed against each other, with their flames burning even more brightly

"Oh ho! Looks like neither of them are gonna give up!" Felix remarked excitedly

"Go go go go! Tear the yard down!" the hyper girl clapped

"NO! If the yard gets destroyed, Rinan and I will personally be VERY angry" Cheri pointed out in a strict tone

* * *

After almost a half of minute of clashing weapons and flames, the two Verdura members backed away from each other

In the Verdura yard, there was this really gargantuan tree that had multiple branches and it was taller than any homogonous mansion. Nobody had dared yet to climb the tree, but as of today that would no longer be the case.

"Say… wanna make things interesting?" asked Kyn

"What are you thinking?" wondered her opponent

"I think you know what I'm thinking"

After exchanging eye contact for a brief few seconds, Kyn and Nick began running deeper into the Verdura's back yard

"Where the heck are they going?" everyone exclaimed. The 4 observers decided to follow after the fighters so they ran after them

While running, Nick and Kyn did not cease their fighting

Kyn sent a storm wave at Nick's direction, in which he batted it off with his sky flamed tonfa and then leapt straight at her with a tonfa swing

WHOOSH! She barely ducked from the attack but unfortunately got whacked with the second tonfa that jabbed her shoulder

While still running, Kyn swung her pole straight at Nick's legs, which caught him off guard since he fell down to the ground. She had stopped running waiting for him to get back up

The area where they were at had many trees aligned in rows

Nick had gotten up and charged at his opponent again

Instead of charging at him too, Kyn instead ran towards the nearest tree and pole vaulted herself on to a branch. The tree was about the height of a two story house, and the branch was about three fourths of the way up the tree

"Hey, try to get me now!"She yelled out

Knowing that there was only one way to get to her, Nick took several paces back…. And then proceeded to run straight at the tree and jumping at the precise moment

Flying at Kyn's direction, he had his tonfa ready to attack and swung it as soon as he was at a close enough range

Kyn ducked down from his swipe, because she knew if she had gotten hit, she would have been sent to her doom

Nick caught his footing on the tree branch, nearly falling off but managed to keep balanced

This branch was about 6 feet long, which did not give much distance for the fighters, but they preferred it like that

CLANG CLANG CLING!

They started to clash and bash with each other's weapons

Nick seized a fortunate opportunity and was able to make Equinox fly out of Kyn's hands

"HA! Are you going to say uncle now?" grinned the Verdura male

"Hm… well-" before Kyn could give him an answer, she back flipped from the branch, gripping onto the tree branch, like how a gymnast does to a bar; which prevented her from falling and swung herself up with her two feet outstretched together

WHUMP!

Nick was impacted by the double kick from the swinging Kyn and was now thrown off balance, thus falling down from the tree

Kyn then acrobatically let go of the tree branch and was able to spin herself mid air so that she could land on the ground in perfect grace. Right next to her was Equinox, which she gladly took a hold of

Thankfully, Nick caught himself in the air and was able to land in a roll and then in a crouch

The two combatants took half a second to breathe

"Let's go!" both said to each other as they leapt onto another tree branch and proceeded onto one branch to another

"What are they, monkeys?" Joyce screamed out

"Hey hey I find that a bit offensive" Felix grunted

"Well you're not a real monkey Felix, you just have a tail and I bet you can't even climb a tree"

Nick had made another tonfa swipe, which barely missed Kyn and ended up breaking through the tree, making the top part of it fall down

Kyn sent out more storm waves – which Nick successfully evaded. Since these destructive waves did not hit him, they flew at various trees, making many branches break apart or go on fire

"Oh shoot they're burning down the place!" Felix then quickly reacted, lighting his Verdura ring and opened out his wombat box weapon, named Secil "take out the flames" he told his wombat

Secil proceeded to climb swiftly up on the trees and hopped to each of the burning ones, releasing out his rain flames. The blue flames were able to douse the threatening destructive storm flames.

"I TOLD THEM NOT TO DESTROY THE YARD!" Cheri yelled out angrily and annoyed "when those two get done with their spar, I am going to punish them harshly!"

The other 3 Verdura guardians looked at each other and gulped nervously

* * *

Seeing how the row of trees was ending, Kyn and Nick leapt off from the last branch and looked onwards to their destination. There it was, the giant Verdura tree, which everyone called the Monster tree

"Alright we need some ground rules" Nick stated

"You know what you said was pretty ironic, since we're obviously not going to be on the ground when we're on the Monster tree" His opponent smirked

"Okay then… let's just have so basic rules #1 no killing"

"That's a no brainer, if you kill me, you'll be demoted of your position, but if I kill you… I might actually get promoted to the position of boss of the family… just kidding though, continue please"

Nick made a frown then continued

"Number 2, no pushing or shoving, number 3, if one of us falls; the other has to go rescue them and the last rule… No burning down anything! I'm sure those storm waves you used against me burned some of the trees down, though the others probably took care of that" Nick instructed

"So that means no storm waves then" Kyn sighs "wait are you sure you didn't create that last rule for your safety?"

"Wait, no! I'm just saying that your storm flames are pretty destructive and they can cause fires" The boss pointed out

"If you don't have anything else to say, let's just go!" the right hand woman said pumped up ready to go

"Right enough chit chat"

The two fighters then darted off to the Monster tree- Kyn using her pole to vault herself onto a branch and Nick literally running up the tree and jumping onto a nearby branch

The 4 other on lookers arrived to the scene, out of breath panting

"Wh-why did the Verdura have to have such a huge yard?" Joyce slumped down from exhaustion

Felix and Secil had been putting out the flames, so they used up more energy than everyone else. The monkey tailed boy put his wombat back into its box and also slumped down

"Oh no…" Cheri looked at the Monster tree and saw the two combatants battling it out on there

"THEY'RE GONNA TEAR DOWN THAT TREE!" they all exclaimed

Kyn had just broken off one of the weaker branches of the tree with her pole. This branch was about 8 feet long and was about 4-5 feet thick

She swung the branch upwards with Equinox, and whacked it fiercely like a baseball, launching it at Nick's direction

Nick was another branch across from Kyn, and when he saw that branch heading at him, his eyes widened

He leaned a bit back, and then leapt off going straight at the branch like a rocket. The Verdura boss had his primary tonfa out—C-R-U-NCH! When the tonfa and branch made contact, the weapon was able to break through the incoming projectile, making the branch split half way and pieces of it dispersing everywhere

"Whooaaa" The onlookers awed at the strength of their boss

"…they have such abnormal strength…" they all hummed

Nick landed on the same branch Kyn was on, blocking a sudden assault from her pole

She backed away with several steps and charged again with a flurry of pole strikes

Whack Whack Whack Whack Whack Whack Whack Whack

The tonfa user was able to block these attacks with his weapons and then thrust his tonfas at Kyn

Kyn managed to avoid most of the attack but got nicked several times, then seeing an opening, she jabbed downwards at her opponent's shin with Equinox

Nick backed away before that could happen and stepped onto the pole, making it immobile

He carried on to swinging his tonfa straight at Kyn, since she was now open to attack and could not use her weapon

WHUMP!

The girl flew back several feet, with her back scrapping against the wide tree branch

Feeling frustrated, she got right back up and saw Nick going straight at her with a flaming tonfa… she barely got down just in time, letting Nick's attack smash up the tree section that was just behind her. Kyn could literally see the pieces break apart in slow motion, making her even gladder she had avoided that hit

Seeing how close her opponent was to her, Kyn stuck her foot out, kicking Nick in the gut knocking the air out of him

Not stopping yet, she continued to swing her foot in a circular motion, getting her boss off balance

"W-wah!" the wailing boy yelled out as he was falling.

"Nick No!" Kyn then grabbed her pole and let it down towards Nick while gripping one end of it

Luckily the Verdura boy was able to slow down his fall by scrapping his tonfa against the tree and that he dropped his other tonfa on the tree branch when he was tripped

This enabled him to grab desperately on the pole with a single hand

"You sure you can bring me up!" he shouted out

"Positive!" Kyn yelled back. Due to intense training with her master Colonello, she was stronger than most girls and even boys her age… most likely her strength developed when she had to wear those weights for 2 weeks.

She gripped onto the pole tightly with both hands, bringing it up at a steady pace.

"Yosh!" Nick was then able to be close enough to grab onto the branch and pulled himself up

They took several seconds to pant

"Let's go for it… final round" Nick suggested. He then saw his other tonfa right next to him and picked it up.

Kyn nodded as she got back up holding onto Equinox "we'll see who can get the most hits on the other"

"Ready"

"Set"

"GO!"

Both contenders charged at each other clashing, blocking, jumping, deflecting, it was a free for all. They suddenly morphed into a spinning cyclone of clanging metal till somebody slipped and somebody sweat and somebody slid back and somebody slid after and before they both knew it, their weapons had locked with a huge shower of sparks in such a way that the heated metal and wood surfaces were half an inch away from contacting each other's necks.

"…" Nick panted

"…" So did Kyn

Silence…

Even the observers were quiet

"So it's a draw?"

"Yup, I'd say so"

The two fighters put their weapons back into their boxes

Nick and Kyn simultaneously jumped off the tree, tossing their bodies in spins several times

They reached the ground safely by performing a roll and landing in a cool crouch

All that needed to complete this scene was applause….

"… that was awesome!"

"Totally and I mean totally COOL! I wanna fight like you guys one day!"

"… intriguing and amusing…"

The loudest comment of all that reached everyone's ears was not praise however, but rather scolding

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU TWO ABOUT DESTROYING THE PROPERTY?" Cheri screamed her head off angrily

"Oh shoot" the Verdura guardians sweat dropped

"Geez, I don't know how I should punish you two—" The Verdura tutor continued rampaging

Nick and Kyn got on their knees and began pleading "please don't punish us! We didn't mean to cause any of the destruction!"

The destruction the two caused consisted of: burning trees, broken branches, trees that have been decapitated, scrapes on the ground which ruined the grass etc…

"But- since you two have managed to entertain me with your out of control spar, I shall dismiss this… but be warned, I will not be this lenient again!" Cheri indicated strictly

"Yes ma'am!" the combatants bowed their head feeling extremely relieved

The Verdura proceeded to walk back to their house, though most of them were animatedly chatting about the just recent spar

"You two are monsters!" Felix grinned "I'm telling you… no normal human can do what just happened"

Nick and Kyn looked at each other nervously, recalling their past training with their tough arcobaleno tutors. That sort of training was why their fighting seemed so inhumane and aggressive.

"Can you two teach me martial arts one day?" beamed Joyce "please please please?"

"I think you should ask Rinan about that, after all she is your mother" Kyn added the last word with air quotes

"You know what I learned today… it's to never piss off a girl" Nick noted as he was rubbing one of his sore spots

"Ahahah yeah, that's a lesson most guys never learn in their life" his fighting partner chuckled as she too was attempting to soothe her soreness

Yup, this is what happens when two avid martial artists face off

* * *

**What Actually Happened:**

**Entire Verdura Family**

-back inside the Verdura house before the fight—

Nick: Hey Kyn want to spar?

Kyn: Sure thing, let's go outside!

*Nick and Kyn leave to go in the back yard*

Joyce: Yay I want to watch *puts down DSi* I got bored of beating Felix in Mario Kart

Felix: Hey hey! Your Princess Peach cheats against my Donkey Kong *also puts down Dsi*

*Joyce and Felix leave to follow Nick and Kyn*

Cheri: Might as well see how strong the right hand and boss of this family are, anybody else to care join me?

Lucian: I'll go *gets up from his chair* What about you Rinan?

Rinan: Nah, just leave me be. If I wanted to see Nick beaten up I would have done it myself

Everybody in the room: Oooh harsh *anime sweat drop*

* * *

**Joyce, Rinan, Lucian & Felix**

Joyce: MOTHER! Can I learn how to fight from Nick and Kyn?

Rinan: *reading book* Only if they can put up with your insanity….

Joyce: YAY! Next time I want to fight them! =D

Lucian: *raises brow* you sure about that?

Felix: Yeah! They'll totally whoop your butt

Joyce: But I have something they don't have *she holds out her camera and DSi* I have dirt on the two of them

*Lucian and Felix face palm while Rinan and Joyce have evil grins*

* * *

**Nick, Kyn & Rinan **

*meanwhile Nick and Kyn were walking back to the Verdura house after their spar*

Kyn: Great match boss, you definitely got stronger

Nick: Yeah you too. Though you made me fall down, trip, slip, and fly in the air so many times

Kyn: Haha yeah sorry about that, but… even though Cheri let us off the hook for destroying the back yard, what will Rinan say once she hears about what we did?

Nick: O.O oh crap… I forgot about her wrath

Kyn: You're her boss! Don't let her punish your order you around

Nick: Well she still has more fearsome power over me *shudders in fear*

Kyn: Come on you need to man up!

Nick: I can't! She'll-She'll torture me

*back in Verdura house*

Rinan: *sneezes* seems like somebody is talking about my great evilness *grins deviously*

* * *

**Joyce, Felix, Lucian & Cheri**

*Nick was just sent flying in the air the first time*

Joyce: Hey look it's Nick! Our flying house dad!

Cheri: house dad?

Felix: Nick always makes our meals and does the chores, that's why he's called that

Lucian: *smirks a bit at Nick's nickname*

Cheri: Wow, that sure is a uh—fitting title for him

* * *

**Rinan, Cheri, Nick & Kyn**

*Everybody inside house besides Nick and Kyn who are just coming inside*

Rinan: NICK!

Kyn: oh crap she found out

Cheri: I had to tell her *sighs* you two fight too recklessly

Nick: Ri-rinan I can explain!

Rinan: As of tomorrow you still start replanting the trees that you've destroyed and fixing up everything, you got that?

Nick: Y-yes ma'am!

Rinan: *gets up to go to her room* If the back yard doesn't look like the way it was before, you will get the punishment of a lifetime*leaves*

Kyn: Uh how come she didn't yell at me? She just blamed the entire incident on Nick

Cheri: It seems like she enjoys tormenting Nick because of how he acts so helpless at times. You however always have an aura of confidence so she sees no fun in yelling at you

Kyn: Very interesting observation, I never thought of it like that *notices Nick isn't right next to her* Where did he go?

*Cheri points outside*

*Kyn looks outside and sees Nick with a shovel, rake and other gardening tools as he was trying to fix up the back yard*

Kyn: I should go help him *goes outside and runs towards Nick*

Cheri: Such an interesting and dynamic family, I hope I can keep up with them

* * *

**Next time on KHR: Version Verdura**

After Joyce and Lambo's fight what will happen next? Will the mist fight commence or will there be something else that goes on instead? Find out next time on Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Version Verdura!


	17. Breakfast of Mafia

Katan: Rin doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the other characters

Rambian: Wow, get to the disclaimer already

Andriana: I'm so sad that the Polpo haven't been able to appear in the last few chapters

Peter: Blame those Vongola and Verdura brats for taking all of the air time

Cherylana: Be patient ^^ we'll get our air time eventually…

Francelin: *reads the script* apparently the Polpo don't appear until the end of this chapter for a brief scene!

Rin: You guys are such cry babies *sighs* on with the story

Andriana: Where's boss?

Cherylana: Probably sulking that he doesn't get much time to flirt with Rinan

Rin: The Verdura's clumsy boss, Nick has managed to draw up characters from this fan fiction, here is the link to where the image is posted:

http:/pandadude17(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d2q5q8u

Nick: Yay it's finally up!

Rin: now we're really moving onto the story

* * *

**Breakfast of Mafia **

The day after the fight between Lambo and Joyce, the entire Vongola and Verdura family decided to take a day's worth of rest to relax and do something else besides fighting. Both families would gather promptly at the Verdura mansion at 8:00 am in the morning for breakfast. The meal would be prepared by Nick and his right hand Kyn. The other night, some of the Verdura family members had offered to help cook, but Nick and Kyn insisted that they be the only ones to prepare the meal.

On the day of Joyce's fight, the nurse allowed all of the Verdura and Vongola family members to be discharged. It wasn't because the boys (including Ange) were fully healed; it was because the entire staff and hospital were tired of the Verdura's and Vongola's loud behavior. Every day since Nick and Tsuna were in the hospital, their famiglia would visit them and cause a loud disturbance, to the point that the other patients were complaining. Nick, Tsuna, Lucian, Ange, Yamamoto, Felix, and Ryohei were capable doing their usual activities after being discharged, but Lambo still needed to rest and heal so the hospital decided to only allowed him to stay. However they now have a strict policy towards Lambo's visitors such as how only one person from the Verdura or Vongola may enter the hospital to visit him.

It was 6:00 am when the alarm clocks of the Verdura boss and right hand rang out. The two of them instinctively turned off their clocks and got out of bed yawning and stretching. They were accustomed to waking up around early hours because it was always their duty to get breakfast ready before anybody else woke up. The task of cooking the morning meal could have been a rotational job split among the family members, but Kyn and Nick knew what would result if that system was implemented.

10 minutes after waking up, Nick and Kyn left their rooms and walked down the stairs together, towards their prized kitchen. Kyn opened up the gargantuan sized refrigerator to take out the milk, eggs, toast, bacon, any other form of meat etc… Nick was going through the pots and pans, trying to decide which one to use.

"Hm…." Nick scratched his head as he was staring at the large collection of pots and pans. He stared at them as if he was a farmer trying to decide which fruit to put on the market

"Uh Nick choose what utensils you're going to use, it's not like anybody cares" The storm Verdura spoke while closing the refrigerator doors.

"Ahhh sorry about that, just dozed off for a bit" The boss grinned nervously "I never had to cook for the Vongola before, so I wanted to show them what I could do"

"You sure you're feeling alright? It's only been less than a day since you've been released from being bed ridden"

"I'm alright. After all, I've accustomed to pain after Reborn's training"

Nick finally decided which cooking utensils he would use and started to get to work. He gathered the food stuffs that Kyn had brought out earlier and started to work his magic to create a meal. He would always hum to himself whenever cooking, which showed how happy he truly felt. Kyn was his cooking assistant and admired how skillful he was. The only activities that Kyn was not clumsy in were: fighting, using any sort of weapons, sports, using sharp objects, and cooking.

"I wish we can get the others to help us out, and then this could go a lot faster" Kyn muttered

"You know what happened last time they helped us" Nick sweat dropped. He kept up his trade mark grin, but couldn't help but shudder remembering the last time most of the family members helped prepare a meal

* * *

_-flash back-_

"_Hey hand that back to me!" Felix runs after Joyce after she stole his pan away from him; however he trips in mid run and lands flat on his face. "OW! What the hell was that for?" _

_Joyce held onto a bottle of cooking oil and sticks her tongue out at him, smiling mischievously. She had spilt some of the oil on the ground, which was what caused the rain guardian to trip, slip and fall._

"_HAHAHHA! That was so hilarious! If only I got a video of you falling, then I would title the video Monkey Boy Falls. It would be a YouTube hit!"_

"_Shut up and get back here so that I can kick your butt!" Felix gets up and continues to chase after Joyce in the kitchen. _

_This was a while back when the Verdura still lived in their mansion in Italy. The mansion was also fancy and well kept, but the kitchen wasn't as large as the one they had present day. _

"_Will you two knock it OFF!" Kyn shouted at the monkey boy and energetic girl. The right hand never liked to raise her voice, and usually didn't mind when Felix and Joyce were fighting… but this time, it was a serious matter at hand—cooking a meal_

_That morning most of the Verdura members decided to help prepare breakfast, which was something most of them thought would be an easy task… however that belief would be proven false. The only ones not helping was Ange because she never liked to wake up early and Rinan of course. Praizel and Shantel stared at the kitchen stove as if it was a nuclear bomb and were scared to even touch it at all. Nick was whipping up a batch of batter to make waffles and noticed the two girls looking hesitant_

"_What's wrong?" He smiled at the two sisters, causing Praizel to faintly have a pink blush_

"_I'm afraid of what to do…" Praizel's voice squeaked "I never had to cook before"_

"_Don't worry, you're not going to get hurt at all" Nick put his bowl of batter at the side and went in front of the stove "Watch what I do" He slowly and steadily turns the knob of the stove, which makes fire appear out of one of the burners._

"_Will the fire hurt me?" Praizel's voice sounded afraid_

"_No it won't scaredy cat, not unless you put your hand directly in the flame" Shantel said using her older sister tone_

"_Gahhhh I don't want to get burned!" Praizel then stepped 6 feet away from the stove "I'm sorry Nick, I don't want to cook anymore"_

"_It's alright" Nick still smiled "Everybody has their fears"_

"_T-thank you for understanding" Praizel gives a head bow and then walks out of the kitchen trembling a bit, yet having a disappointed look on her face_

"_I'll make sure that she's alright" Shantel went after her sister. Though the real reason why Shantel left the kitchen is because she never had an interest in cooking and she wanted to see if there were any updates on her favorite fan fictions online_

_Nick then turned off the burner and sighed "Looks like there's just me, Kyn, and …" _

_Before he could finish his statement, he felt a bowl of batter get splattered over his head. It took him a second to register what had just happened to him_

"_My batter!" The Verdura boy exclaimed. He couldn't see what was going on since the bowl covered his eyes and the batter drooped all over his face._

_Joyce and Felix had started a food fight and were throwing random things at each other. Felix had thrown a frying pan at Joyce, but she was able to dodge and grabbed the bowl of batter to toss at Felix… however Felix had gotten out of the way, so the bowl was left to go at its course towards the poor unsuspecting Verdura boss. The two of them continued to run around the kitchen madly, throwing anything they could find at each other. Lucian was standing near the sink peacefully cutting up potatoes to make some hash browns. He tried to ignore what was going on, but then felt a piece of toast fly at the back of his head_

_Kyn was now completely enraged and alternate personality of hers appeared, a side of her nobody in her family had witnessed before. She raced towards Felix with incredible speed and was able to grab his right wrist and twisted it harshly. The resulting force against Felix's wrist caused him to let go of the object he had held onto _

"_Gahhh! What the heck is that for Kyn?" He screamed out loud in pain. Kyn was an expert in many forms of martial arts so she knew how to properly make a wrist twist a living hell. She then grabbed Felix's right arm with her other hand and then grunted out angrily as she flipped him over, making him fly in the air. Joyce was right across from him and saw the monkey boy flying in the air. At first she giggled out loud, but then saw that the flying boy was headed at her. Before she could react, Felix landed on her with a loud PLOP!_

"_Ow…" Felix and Joyce groaned in pain as they both fell to the ground_

"_GO TO YOUR ROOMS NOW!" The Verdura right hand ordered with a very fiery tone. Felix and Joyce had chills sent down their spins as they saw the murderous look in Kyn's eyes. It looked as if she wanted to break their skulls, which the two of them knew she was capable of doing. _

"_Y-yes ma'am!" They both ran out of the kitchen in a flash, and when they were gone Kyn's composure went back to normal. She turned and looked at the mess of the kitchen. It looked as if everything was everywhere, food had been thrown all over the walls, pots, pans, kitchen utensils in odd places, the only thing left intact was the sink, stove and refrigerator. _

"_Wh-what's going on?" Nick then finally got the bowl of batter off his head and wiped off most of the batter on his face, though he still looked like a mess. _

"_Nick, are you alright?" Kyn asked in a concerned manner._

"_Yeah I think I will be" He looks around "What happened to this place?"_

"_Long story" The storm guardian did a face palm. She then looked at the area near the sink and sees Lucian trying to clean up some of the mess_

"_I'll help you two out" Lucian says continuing to work_

"_Thanks a lot pal" Nick walks over to the sink and gets some water to rinse his face_

"_No breakfast this morning…. Looks like we'll have to eat out" Kyn sighed while getting the dust pan and broom_

_-flashback over-_

* * *

"I never heard you be so angry before" The Verdura sky says to his right hand

"Hahah yeah, those two really pissed me off that day. Now they fear my wrath"

When it was 7:45 am, most of the Verdura family members had gotten up and hung out in the Living room. The food was not yet out on the dining room table since it was not the proper time for them to eat. It was agreed that nobody would eat until the Vongola had arrived. Normally by the time any of the Verdura had woken up, the food would be out at the dining table prepared by Nick and Kyn. This time, the two of them were creating a breakfast feast to make a good impression to the Vongola

"I'm so hungry!" Felix groaned out loud while he was playing with his DS. He slumped against the couch while his feet were on the coffee table

"Be patient. The Vongola will come eventually" Lucian hummed while reading the newspaper and drinking some coffee. "They are supposed to arrive at 8:00 so give them some time"

"People normally don't come on time to anything" Shantel pointed out "it's a statistically proven fact"

"You have such little faith in the Vongola. I'm sure they will be on time since they have to put their best foot forward. They are the top most powerful family in the mafia" Cheri says while writing in her journal. She took a sip of her cup of tea

"Man I should've slept in a bit more" Felix comments "I'm so used to waking up with the smell of food on the table already"

"We sound so spoiled, having food out ready for us asap on a daily basis" Praizel giggled lightly

"Nick and Kyn are the ones who want to do the cooking, they won't let the rest of us do it" The monkey boy was still keeping his eyes on the game while talking

"Hey hey it's your fault along with Joyce's that Nick and Kyn won't let any of us help out!" Ange exclaims waving her arms madly while in her chair "I wasn't there to witness what happened, but from what I heard, it wasn't a good day"

Felix began to sweat drop "Yeah, I never seen Kyn so angry before, and then the worst part of it was Rinan's punishment" He shuddered "I won't dare repeat what happened to me"

"If I was there, I would've killed you and Joyce in a heartbeat" Cheri said coldly with a bit of a dangerous tone "you know that I do not tolerate bad behavior"

"Ok ok! I got yelled, smacked, punched, kicked, tortured, and whacked enough already for what happened!"

"Speaking of which, where is Joyce?"

"HIII EVERYBODY!"

A very familiar loud and energetic voice sounded through the living room. Joyce skipped down the stairs and then entered the living room. She sat in the giant bean bag with her DS in her hands.

"Speak of the devil…" Cheri murmurs to herself

"I just sneezed earlier, were you guys talking about me?" Joyce asks

"Uh…." Everybody in the room sweat dropped, however before anybody could make a real response-

RING RING RING!

The telephone was going off the fritz and Ange picked it up, since she was the closest to the phone

"Hello?"

"Greetings, is Rinan there?"

Ange then made an annoyed look and turned to her family members

"It's the perv, what should I say to him?"

"Is he asking for Rinan?" Lucian looked towards Ange's direction

"Yeah!"

"Make up a random excuse; I don't want her talking to him" Lucian had an annoyed expression

Suddenly, all eyes turned to Lucian's direction

"Did he just say that…?" Shantel looked at Lucian shocked

"Sounds like he's in…." Joyce grinned

"LOVE!" Most of the occupants of the living room yelled out loud

"Hello?" Mariano, the Polpo boss, better known as the pervert spoke through the telephone "What about my sweet little Rinan? Is she available for dinner tonight?"

Ange rolled her eyes hearing Mariano talking so she said back

"Look now, Rinan is never going to be interested in you even if you were the last guy on earth"

"Ohh gee that's just a mean comment! You never know when she may have a change in heart"

The Verdura cloud got fed up with the phone conversation and simply hung up on Mariano

"Nice move Ange, though I think we'll be expecting daily calls from him from now on" Cheri chimed

"We should get caller ID and block his number"

"Nick would never allow that, since there are times when Mariano does deliver useful information"

"Hahah, as if that happens, that's like once every blue moon"

Lucian then sighed of relief as he saw that the conversation was diverted from him to another topic, so he went back to reading his newspaper in peace. Joyce then noticed Lucian's relaxed expression and looked at him, putting on a devious cat like grin.

"Do you have a crush on my mother?" She asks the question as if she was an innocent curious little girl

"Excuse me?" The golden haired boy looked at her strangely

"You know what I said; everybody could tell that you hate how Mariano likes Rinan. It's as if you're going through a little thing called jealousy" The Verdura thunder grinned even more widely

"I just hate how that guy bothers Rinan, she's been my childhood friend, and of course I care about her. I would consider myself a lousy friend if I don't worry about her wellbeing"

"What if you care about her in another sense?" Joyce giggles

Lucian rolls his honey colored eyes and ignores Joyce's questions and comments.

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" Joyce rushes to the door

"Is it a good idea to have a sugar high girl greet the guests?" Cheri wonders

"I think I'll get the door too" Shantel gets up from where she was sitting and walks to the door, which was now opened.

"Hi guys!"

Joyce greets Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto

"Yo" Yamamoto grins widely

"Tch, I didn't even want to come here today. This is supposed to be our day off but we still have to come to this place" Gokudera complains sourly

"Now now Gokudera-kun, be nice to them. The Verdura have been kind to us, and even invited us for a breakfast" Tsuna smiles while attempting to be friendly

"Juudaime, I will enjoy this breakfast if you do. But anything you try to eat I will sample first, you never know when poison will be put in your food"

"Hey! We don't poison in our food at all!" An orderly voice shot out. Everybody turned to the direction towards the person who just spoke and saw that it was Kyn, who was wearing her apron.

"Kyn, shouldn't the job of cooking be left to a real woman?"

"Quiet Octopus head! Or else you'll be for lunch as takoyaki"

"Tch… stupid woman" The Vongola storm muttered

"OOOhhh lover's quarrel" Joyce giggled along with some of the Verdura members "I can't believe the two of them are going to get married in the future"

Kyn and Gokudera both did a face palm at the same time. The two of them had done their best to forget about what Rinan said the other day. The idea of being married to each other was indeed frightening.

"I'm going to get back into the kitchen now, the food will be served in just a bit" Kyn sauntered off from the living room.

Gokudera decided to sit on an empty couch and pull out a random magazine on the Verdura's magazine rack while Yamamoto sat in a chair.

"Where is the rest of the Vongola?" Ange asks Tsuna

"Hibari-san has things to do back at Namimori Middle so he might not be coming. Ryohei will come by soon with Kyoko-chan" Tsuna made a dreamy face when mentioning Kyoko's name "Mukuro and Chrome, I'm not sure if they will arrive or not"

"What about Reborn-san?" Shantel utters

"I'm right here"

A rope then randomly drops down in the middle of the room and Reborn climbs down it. He jumps into the coffee table with Leon at his side

"Ciaossu, everybody looks well" He smirks

"Re-reborn! When was the last time you were ever worried about anybody's health"

"Quiet Dame Tsuna" Leon then turned into a gun and Reborn wielded it; pointing the gun at Tsuna "A boss must learn how to be courteous at all times"

"Or must act like they're being courteous even if they're really heartless" Cheri mutters lowly to herself

"Please don't shoot me Reborn!" Tsuna looked genuinely freaked out

Leon then turned back into its lizard form and rested on Reborn's hat

"Even though you are a better fighter than Nick, you can learn a lot from him about how to be a good boss" Reborn lectures Tsuna "He's still a clumsy oaf, but at least he is an impressive looking boss. Don't tell him I said this: but he has the look of a true Mafioso boss. His facial expression can be serious yet calm, which is how any mafia member has to be"

"Why must you always bring me down?" Tsuna looked hurt

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" Joyce ran to the door and opened it.

"Hi to the EXTREME!"

"Oh great it's lawn head" Gokudera muttered annoyed while flipping a page in the magazine. Yamamoto had just come back from the rest room and greets Ryohei

"Looks like most of us are here, except for Hibari, Chrome and Mukuro"

"Good morning everybody" Kyoko walks in after her brother and smiles cutely. Tsuna looked like his heart was struck by cupid when he saw that smile

"Dude why don't you ever ask her out?" Felix says low enough so that only Tsuna could hear him

"Me ask out Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna looked freaked out about the idea of that "I could never do that in a million years, I'm too scared"

"You've fought with bad ass baddies in the mafia, asking out a girl has got to be a piece of cake compared to that" The monkey boy points out

Before Tsuna could make a remark, his rain guardian spoke out loud to everybody

"Anybody want to play baseball later on?" Yamamoto asks with a genuine hearty smile

"Sure, I'm up for a good game" Lucian had a competitive look on him "I haven't been able to play in weeks"

"Haha, can't wait for it"

"Hm… I have an idea" Reborn then jumps on Tsuna's head, nearly making Tsuna fall down "let's have a family battle over baseball, Vongola vs. Verdura"

"Anything at stake?" Cheri sounded interested

"Yes of course. The losing family must run up and down Mt. Fuji for several hours, wearing only shoes, shorts and a t shirt"

"That's crazy!" Felix looked appalled

"I CAN'T WAIT TO PLAY! I want to smash a baseball into somebody's head" The hyperactive girl jumped up and down. "I'll be right back!" She then pranced up stairs to head to her room

"It would be good Mafioso training. In order to improve one's endurance and perseverance, they must endure through the harshest of conditions" Reborn had a smug look

"Don't worry Juudaime, I will guarantee that we will not lose!" Gokudera exclaimed with pride

"There's only 5 of us so far, Hibari-san and Chrome/Mukuro are missing" Tsuna said

"They will come, especially if they know what the punishment is for the losers"

"Wait, nobody from the Verdura or Vongola should play baseball. Tsuna, Nick, Yamamoto, Felix, Lucian, Ryohei and Ange just got out of the hospital" The Verdura tutor comments

"As if I care about that, all of them already fought their matches so it doesn't matter if they get hurt anymore or not"

"Now that's pretty cruel" Most of the occupants in the room murmured

"Wait, run through Mt. Fuji with no jacket?" Ange nearly jumps up from her seat "What if we get hypothermia or frost bite or worst!"

"Then that's your own damn fault. You should all learn how to with stand the toughest weather conditions if you are to be the top Mafioso" Reborn had a threatening look. He didn't like how his idea was being opposed

"Everybody, breakfast is ready!" Nick and Kyn come into the living room making the announcement. Kyn had taken off her apron, but the same was not true for her partner

Felix started to snigger "Hey Boss, nice apron!"

"Why thank you" Nick smiles then realizes what he was complimented about and the laughter that just burst out in the room "hey! This apron has served me well"

Nick was wearing a white apron that had a pattern of red and pink strawberries. He was always known for having an assortment of aprons, but nobody had ever seen the strawberry one before

Kyn whispers in Nick's ear "Told you that you should have taken that off"

"Ri-right…" Nick turned red in embarrassment and ran back into the kitchen

"I hope everybody will enjoy the meal, follow me" The Verdura right hand smiles kindly like a true hostess. She leads everybody into the dining room, where all of the plates, silverware, eating utensils, cups, and food were set out at.

* * *

Everybody's eyes widened in amazement at the assortment of food presented this morning. It wasn't the usual Verdura breakfast, but there was so much more to it. Plus, it seemed as if Kyn and Nick set out the fine china instead of the usual daily plates and bowls. This was actually the first time the Vongola was treated in style with Nick's cooking, since all of the other days of the battle Nick was at the hospital, it was left to Kyn to feed everybody back at the Verdura mansion. The table looked a lot bigger but it was overfilled with so many food dishes to select from

The Vongola and Verdura took their seats, with Tsuna being assigned at the head of the table with Gokudera sitting at his right side. The Vongola all took seat at the right side of the table, while the Verdura at the left. There were of course many empty seats left because of how Rinan was still asleep and nobody could pluck up the courage to wake her up. Joyce was still upstairs, but everybody knew that she was going to come down sooner or later. Hibari and the Vongola mists had not arrived yet, and were not expected to even drop by and Lambo was still at the hospital.

Nick then arrived into the dining room, apron-less and sat directly at Tsuna's left side and was met by Gokudera's dirty look. Gokudera had not liked Nick because of how he made his precious Juudaime end up in the hospital. The Verdura boss did his best to smile warmly as possible towards the Vongola

"Is everybody ready to dig in?" Nick speaks out

"YEAH!" All of the people in the room resounded

The assortment of food presented was magnificent. Not only were there the typical elements of breakfast found such as: eggs, bacon, and toast, but that was just the beginning. The waffles and pancakes were prepared so that there was even more flavor in them, plus there even an omelet bar, and crepes. There was also the Southern style gravy with biscuits at the side, and not only was there scrambled eggs, there was even sunny side up, poached, and boiled. The toast came along with an assortment of toppings provided, such as how there was a variety of jelly jars, peanut butter and butter. For those who wanted a healthy breakfast, there were bowls of yogurt and with a variety of muffins and bagels; along with a ton of fruit options which included: apple, bananas, oranges, pineapple, mangoes, kiwi, and much more. A juice bar was at a nearby smaller table, where a multitude of drinks were served such as apple juice, orange juice, raspberry juice, milk, coffee, tea, anything anybody could ever want to drink in the morning.

"This is probably the best breakfast I've ever had!" Felix said as he was munching his food and trying to grab even more into his plate

"HAHA! You're more of a fat pig than a monkey!" Joyce screamed out as she ran down to the dining room and took her seat "This food smells so YUMMY!"

"I'm glad everybody is enjoying this" Nick gets up from his seat "If anybody wants any omelets, I'll be happy to make them some, just tell me what you want in it"

With that said Felix, Joyce, Lucian, Kyoko and Praizel got up and went to the omelet bar.

"Hey Joyce, is Rinan awake yet?" Lucian asks Joyce while in line

"No, I don't think so. I didn't try knocking on her door haha, my mother hates waking up in the morning"

"Figures, she'll probably wake up just to eat lunch"

"Don't worry guys, I'm already awake, I wouldn't want to miss spending time with my favorite allied family" A dark voice sounded through the dining room. Everybody stopped whatever they were doing and looked in the direction of the new person that had entered the room

"Good morning Rinan" Nick smiles happily "come and join us"

Rinan takes her seat and gathers up food in her plate "Looks like some of the Vongola brats didn't even bother to arrive" She examines the occupants in the room and especially noticed those that were not present

"Hey! Your family is inferior to ours, so show some respect!" Gokudera yelled out loud shaking his fist

"The Verdura family, inferior? So far we've been able to keep up with the Vongola in our little tournament" Rinan emitted out a dark aura that gave some people in the room chills

"Gokudera-kun, Rinan-san, please stop fighting" Tsuna gets up from his chair "Let's all just have a peaceful breakfast. Behave nicely to the Verdura Gokudera-kun, we are their guests"

"Yes Juudaime" Gokudera held back his angry look and looked calm.

Reborn smirked with pride and looked towards Tsuna's direction

"Good job, you are becoming more like a boss by regulating disputes between others"

"Wha? Who said I ever wanted to be a Mafia?" The Vongola Decimo looked bewildered.

Kyoko started giggling to herself "Tsuna-kun, I think you would make a great boss"

"Re-really?" Tsuna then had a dreamy look in his eyes

As Nick was making the omelets, he then gave a sharp look at Rinan that read: _be on your best behavior_. Rinan nodded in consent and drank her cup of coffee. Everybody was now eating in peace and conversing amongst each other. Meanwhile back at the Omelet bar, Praizel was last in line and Nick was preparing her order

"Nick, thank you very much" Praizel looked nervous in front of him. It was only just yesterday that she heard of how in the future she would be married to Nick, so it felt even more awkward to be around him

"Sure not a problem at all" Nick had his carefree look and then when the omelet was done, he put it on Praizel's plate "all done, hope you enjoy it" It seemed as if he forgot about the events yesterday, since he did not even think about the fact that Praizel would be his wife in the future

Praizel slowly walks away from Nick, however she took a wrong step and started to trip and fall down towards the floor. With his lightning quick reflexes, Nick rushed at her and managed to catch the omelet plate with one hand along with a clumsy Praizel with his other arm. He was able to hook his arm around her back to prevent her from falling. From the way he held her, the two of them were staring directly into each other's eyes. That all happened in less than a second, but it was enough time to catch the attention of everybody in the room. Joyce had taken out her DSi and took a snapshot of the scene.

"Here you go" Nick then got Praizel up right again and handed her the omelet plate "Just be careful of where you step"

"I-I will boss" She walks quickly back to her seat and hides her face

"That was an awesome catch" Kyn gives Nick thumbs up as he goes back to his seat

"Haha yeah, training in martial arts sure lets me do things without thinking" Nick then started eating the food on his plate, but then accidentally spills his cup of water on his pants "aww man…"

"You definitely do things without thinking, I'll get you a towel" The Verdura storm gets up and heads to the kitchen

At another part of the table, the area where Rinan, Joyce, Lucian, and Felix were at, it was surprisingly peaceful. Felix and Joyce knew that if they misbehaved, Rinan or Kyn would punish them severely, so they put their best behavior forward. Ange was conversing with Cheri, Kyoko, Ryohei and Yamamoto, but then discovered a little surprise under her napkin

"AHHH SPIDER!" She jumped from her seat and dashed away from the dining room and rushed upstairs as if she was being chased by a horde of creepy crawlies.

Cheri then examined the spider that was under Ange's napkin and made an observation

"It's fake spider Ange, you can come back in here!"

"That must have been one EXTREME fake spider" Ryohei pumped his fist in the air when he said his trademark word

"I'll go get her" Kyoko got up from her seat and went to where Ange had gone to.

Cheri then gave a dangerous glare towards Felix and Joyce"

"Which one of you did this?"

"Not me!" The two of them pointed at each other

The breakfast went on about another hour until everybody was filled up completely after eating the delicious meal. There were leftovers since Kyn and Nick overestimated how many people would come and how much everybody would be eating. Since there were was so much to clean up, Kyn and Nick had extra helping hands. Lucian, Shantel, and Praizel gathered up the leftover food, wrapped it up and put it in the refrigerator. Felix, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Kyoko put the dishes and silverware into the sink and started to rinse everything up to put it in the dishwasher. The others were resting in the living room, content that their bellies were full.

"Nick really outdid himself" Reborn smirks while sipping his espresso cup "after an hour of rest, let's play baseball"

"I think we should wait longer than an hour… or else somebody will throw up" Cheri sweat dropped

"Things will be more interesting if accidents occur" The baby had a hidden devious look

"How cruel…" everybody muttered

When all of the cleaning was done, all of the Verdura and Vongola relaxed in the living room talking amongst each other. Kyn and Nick were the most tired after waking up early in the morning to cook, so they went back into their rooms, while Rinan also retired into her room because she did not feel like socializing with others. Tsuna gulped in fear, knowing that if his family loses the baseball match, they will be forced to run around the cold Mt. Fuji and risk getting hypothermia or anything worse.

* * *

**What Actually Happened:**

**Joyce & Praizel**

Praizel: *goes back to her seat after getting her omelet and has a blush on her face*

Joyce: Hey Prai, seemed like you enjoyed having such close contact with Nick*grins*

Praizel: Wha? No-no I didn't, I'm just glad that erm…

Joyce: Well here's' a little something for you *shows Praizel the image she got of Praizel in Nick's arms* Looks like I finally have you under my blackmail list, this image can go online any second I want it to

Praize: Ehhh? Please don't put it online, I beg of you!

Joyce: I am going to have so much fun

* * *

**Rinan, Gokudera, Nick & Tsuna**

Rinan: Look Octopus head, I'm sorry for what I said earlier

Nick: *thinking: Rinan apologizing? Now that's just plain fishy*

Gokudera- About time you acknowledged the superiority of the Vongola family! *drinks his cup of milk* this milk tastes funny

Rinan: *grins deviously*

Gokudera- *stomach makes funny noises* Ahh shit, I have to head to the bathroom! *runs to the nearest bathroom but sees that it's locked* What the hell? This is an emergency! *runs up the stairs*

Tsuna: Rinan-san, did you do something to him? *has a terrified expression*

Rinan: Let's say that you never mess with me *had already put egg shells in Gokudera's scrambled eggs, hot sauce on his toast along with other tricks*

* * *

**Gokudera & Rinan  
**

Gokudera: *comes back after 10 minutes in the bathroom* You are going to pay for this woman! *yells at Rinan in a weak tone*

Rinan: Must've been your own fault for getting the bad milk

Gokudera: Tch *takes a bit of his muffin but realizes that it's not soft at all, but rock hard, literally!* What the-? My muffin, it's so hard!

Rinan: Don't look at me; I wasn't the one that replaced your muffin with a rock

* * *

**Polpo Family **

Mariano: I can't believe Rin-Tin-Chan's family had a breakfast party and didn't even bother to invite me!

Peter: Don't worry boss we'll crash their party next time

Mariano: And maybe I can steal a kiss from cute little Rinan

Cherylana: The Verdura family should really get a restraining order against you

Francelin: I swear I will get back at Felix and chop off his tail!

Andriana: now now guys calm down ^^;

Mariano: That's it, we're all hopping on our jet and heading off to Japan this instant!

Polpo members: NANI?

* * *

**Next time on KHR: Version Verdura**

The Verdura and Vongola face it off in a baseball game. What will happen? Who shall be the victor? And who shall be the one forced to face the bitter cold of Mt. Fuji? Special guests will appear in the next chapter to spice things up a bit! Tune in to find out what happens next

**Author's note**: Mist matches will happen sooner or later, but it has been a challenging task to come up with a mist fight


End file.
